Psiu! Quem é você?
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: "A verdadeira amizade é aquela que o vento não leva e a distância não separa". Essa história vai contar sobre o Harry até sua ida a Hogwarts, mas com algumas surpresas e originalidades. Leiam!
1. Nascimento

**Capitulo 1 – Nascimento**

POV Harry:

Eu estava enrolado no calor. Não sabia onde estava.  
E, de repente, o calor não me envolvia mais. Eu estava em frio. Uma luz clara vazia pressão sob meus olhos. Barulhos invadiam meus ouvidos. _Bip, bip, bip..._ esses sons me informavam que eu escutava. Vozes ao fundo me diziam que eu não estava sozinho. Em minha pele eu sentia algo quente. A única coisa quente no meio do frio.  
Apesar de tudo isso, eu me sentia confortável. Não sentia necessidade de nada.  
Cochichos apressados ao fundo me informavam de que tinham várias pessoas presentes. Alguém me segurava. O motivo imaginei ser por em mal conseguir mexer meus ossos. Sentia eles muitos fracos, como se ainda não tivesse controle deles.  
A luz ainda fazia pressão sob minhas palpebras. Decidi deixá-las fechadas.  
- Ele não está chorando - foi a voz que mais se destacou naqueles sussurros apressados. Não sabia o motivo, ela me reeconfortava, me fazia sentir em casa. Me senti aquecido novamente.  
- Não se preocupe, está respirando - disse uma voz masculina. Ela veio próxima de mim, suspeitei ser da pessoa que me segurava no colo.  
- Mas não tem que chorar para os pulmões abrirem? - perguntou novamente aquela voz doce e melodiosa, me aqueceu mais.  
- Não necessariamente. Maggie - disse o homem chamando alguém - por favor pegue os cobertores, temos de enrolar a criança. Ele está com frio.  
Não conseguia ver exatamente a sala, aquela luz ofuscante me impedia. Onde eu estava? Eu queria saber.  
Senti novas mãos me pegarem. Eram mais delicadas e me enrolaram num grosso cobertor. Demorei um tempo para perceber que o frio sumira de repente.  
- Sra. Potter - disse outra voz desconhecida. Era feminina - como irá chamá-lo?  
- Harry - disse a voz doce - Harry Tiago Potter.  
- Certo senhora. Deixaremos seu marido entrar, gostaria de segurar seu filho? - perguntou a voz feminina.  
- Mas é claro que sim, por favor - imediatamente aquela voz doce falou.  
Ouvi passos vindo da mulher que me segurava. _Clap, clap, clap _embaixo de mim. O som parou.  
Senti a mulher estender os braços e me passar para outra pessoa.  
A nova pessoa colocou os braços ao redor de mim. Me senti aquecido. Muito aquecido. Me senti seguro, também.  
- Voce é muito parecido com seu pai - murmurou a voz doce em meu ouvido.  
Controlando meus ossos e musculos fracos, estendi-lhe minha mãozinha, pequena demais.  
Ela a segurou, pude notar como a dela era bem maior que a minha. Tinha algo entorno de um dos dedos.  
- É minha aliança Harry - disse docemente, como se soubesse o que se passava em minha cabeça.  
Ela brincou com minha mãozinha por um tempo. Ouvimos uma voz de alivio.  
- Lilian! - gritou um homem, pude ouvir seus passos se aproximando rapidamente - que bom que tudo correu bem. Estava preocupado, a enfermeira não voltava e dizia como estava, então...  
Uma nova voz, brincalhona, o interrompeu. Eu não tinha notado a presença de mais uma pessoa ali. Mantinha os olhos fechados.  
- Ah, Lilian, perdeu de ver! O Pontas quase estrangulou a enfermeira! Estava louco!  
- Não exagera, Almofadinhas - falou a voz que demonstrara alivio a alguns instantes.  
- Mas não tem nada errado com ele não é? É saudável e tudo mais? - perguntou alguém.  
- Sim, sim. O médico falou que Harry está saudável - disse a voz aconchegante.  
Ouvi mais passos. Quantas pessoas viriam até aqui?  
- Remo! - disse a voz docemente.  
- Eu e o Rabicho viemos assim que soubemos, Lilian! Parabéns! - disse uma nova (mais uma) voz.  
- Ei! Eu sou o pai, também mereço parabéns! - disse uma voz.  
Senti necessidade de rir.  
Ri.  
Apesar de estar de olhos fechados, podia sentir os olhares curiosos sobre mim.  
- Ele riu? - perguntou alguém.  
- Será que nos entende? - disse uma voz curiosa, a mesma que era brincalhona - Hei! Pequenininho, você pode nos entender?  
Gemi um pouco. Aquela voz fora alta demais.  
- Sirius! - repreendeu a voz doce - Está atormentando ele!  
- Ah, que nada! O Harry é um bom menino! Não se incomodara com nada! Será um bom Maroto - disse o tal Sirius.  
- Nem ouse tocar suas mãos maléficas em meu filhinho inocente! - disse a voz doce. Ah, era minha mãe...  
A luz não fazia mais tanta pressão. Senti que podia abrir meus olhos.  
Lentamente abri. Não vi onde eu estava. A única coisa que estava vendo era um rosto bonito.  
Era de uma mulher, acho ser minha mãe. Tinha cabelos ruivos lisos, olhos verdes esmeralda, o rosto era angelical. Tinha um sorriso maravilhoso estampado naquele rosto feito por anjos.  
- Ele acordou - anunciou minha mãe.  
- Wow! - disse um homem. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e rebeldes, usava óculos redondos e tinha olhos esverdeados - Ele tem seus olhos, Lily!  
- É, mas é parecido com você Tiago - disse minha mãe. Rapidamente assimilei aquele homem ser meu pai.  
- Ele é a cara do Pontas mesmo - disse Sirius.

POV autora:

Lilian ficara mais alguns dias no hospital, mas depois pudera sair com Harry.  
Mostrava um sorriso radiante ao segurar o pequeno no colo e aparatar para casa com o marido.  
Chegaram na sala de estar da casa. A casa ficava em Londres.  
- Vou levar Harry para o berço - disse Lilian - ele deve estar exausto.  
- Como assim exausto? - perguntou Tiago seguindo-a pela casa - Ele só dormiu!  
- Pense como quiser, Sr. Potter! - disse ela autoritária.  
Ela depositou o Harry no berço. Ele dormia serenamente com o rosto feliz.  
O casal dos Potter foram dormir. 

- ACORDEM! - foi a primeira coisa que Tiago e Lilian ouviram no dia seguinte. Sirius estava parado em frente a cama deles rindo.  
- Fala sério Almofadinhas! Pra que veio aqui essa hora? - perguntou.  
- Não sei se percebeu Pontas, mas quis fazer uma visitinha, ver como está meu afilhado! - disse feliz.  
Eles pararam um instante, ouvindo um choro ao fundo.  
- Viu o que seu grito fez Sirius? - disse Lilian brava e se levantando.  
Tiago levantou da cama e seguia a esposa. Sirius também.  
Em um segundo Lilian estava ligando a luz do quarto de Harry e entrando. Encontrou o filho deitado no berço chorando.  
Lilian andou até lá e o pegou no colo.  
- Pronto, pronto Harry - disse doce.  
- Nossa. Que dificuldade em controlar ele - disse Sirius irônico.  
- Então, Sirius, se é tão fácil, tente você - disse Lily em tom de desafio.  
- Ótimo, me dê ele - falou Sirius estendendo os braços para pegar Harry, mas algo o impediu.  
- O que foi isso? - perguntou Tiago, rindo da cara de indignado que Sirius fez.  
- O que você fez Lilian? Não consigo pegar Harry - protestou Sirius.  
- Não fiz nada - disse Lilian surpresa também - nem trouxe minha varinha.  
- Pontas? - perguntou, achando que fosse o amigo.  
- Minha varinha está na cabeceira de minha cama - disse inocentemente.  
Sirius encarou os olhos verdes do afilhado. Eram travessos, como se tivessem sido pegos no flagra de algo. Eles o denunciavam.  
- Foi você não foi, Harry? Estou impressionado, achei que bebês não tivessem magia - falou Sirius.  
Harry sorriu, nenhum dente a amostra.  
- Viu? Conheço esse olhar de longe! Sei que foi você, seu pestinha - disse Sirius rindo.  
- Claro que não - reclamou Lilian - meu filho é puro e inocente! Não coloque a culpa nele.  
- Não estou colocando a culpa nele! - protestou Sirius.  
- É, não culpe meu filho - disse Tiago fingindo-se de sério. Se sentindo bem ao pronunciar "meu filho".  
- Humpf - resmungou Almofadinhas.  
Tiago e Lilian riram.


	2. A profecia

**Capitulo 2 – A profecia**

POV autora:

Havia se passado um ano desde o nascimento de Harry. O casal Potter era muito feliz ao lado dele.  
Tiago, em seus momentos de folga como auror, gostava de brincar com Harry, ensiná-lo quadribol e contar-lhe histórias sobre Hogwarts, apesar de saber que o menino não entendia quase nada.  
Lilian gostava de ensinar coisas ao Harry. Tentar-lhe ensinar a falar corretamente, pois ele dizia as palavras errado. Andar ele sabia mais ou menos.  
Sirius fazia visitas quase todos os dias, gostava de ver os amigos e o afilhado. Ele mimava muito o afilhado dos amigos, gostava de vê-lo sorrir com seus poucos dentinhos. Tinha dado a ele uma pequena vassoura, que saia poucos centímetros do chão, e um pomo de ouro de brinquedo. Ele apoiava Tiago em relação a quadribol.  
Remo andava meio distante. Mas ainda mandava cartas. Ele tinha ido em uma missão da Ordem para a França. Rabicho também os visitava.  
Apesar da felicidade, ainda estavam em guerra, Voldemort dominava tudo. Causava morte, torturas, horrores se tornavam mais freqüentes.  
Lilian tinha acordado num dia, pensando ele ser comum. Levantou, tomou banho, arrumou-se, pegou Harry no berço, desceram para a cozinha, ela o colocou sentado em sua cadeira especial. Tudo estava normal.  
Até que ela repara em um envelope com simbolo de Hogwarts nele. Decidiu esperar o marido descer para abri-lo.  
Isso não tardou a acontecer, Tiago desceu um tempo depois.  
- O que é isso? - perguntou vendo a carta na mesa.  
- Não sei, estava aqui quando cheguei, tem o símbolo de Hogwarts. Abra - pediu gentilmente.  
Tiago abriu e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Caros Tiago e Lilian,__  
_ _gostaria que voces comparecessem ao meu escritório hoje. Não tenho boas noticias. Por favor, venham aqui as 11 horas da manha de hoje. Acredito que a coruja chegara a tempo de avisá-los.__  
_  
_Alvo Dumbledore.__  
_  
- O que sera que o Tio Dumby quer? - perguntou Tiago distraido, olhando a carta atentamente.  
- Não sei, mas deve ser sério. E não é bom de acordo com o que ele falou - disse Lilian receosa.  
As onze horas o casal estava sentado, em frente a Dumbledore.  
Ele não sorria como sempre, tinha um rosto que passava calma, mas parecia quase temeroso.  
O casal Longbottom, Alice e Frank, também estava sentado ao lado deles. Seu filho Neville no colo deles.  
- Imagino que estejam pensando porque os chamei aqui - começou Dumbledore - mas acho que tem uma coisa que pode interessá-los.  
Colocou a penseira em cima da mesa.  
- Vou mostrar uma lembrança a voces. Prestem muita atençao, por favor - pediu o diretor.  
Eles mergulharam o rosto ali.

Os Potter e os Longbottom não entenderam muito bem o que aquela profecia queria dizer.  
- O que tem nessa profecia em relaçao a nós? - perguntou Frank desejando ardentemente nao saber a resposta.  
- Pois bem, aquela mulher era Sibila Trelawney - disse Dumbledore decidido a começar do inicio antes de responder a pergunta de Frank - nossa nova professora de adivinhação. A profecia que voces viram, era sobre Voldemort e outra pessoa. E sinto dizer, que essa "outra pessoa" é um de seus filhos - terminou com pesar.  
- Se refere a Harry ou Neville? - perguntou Lilian apertando mais o filho contra o corpo, que brincava tranquilamente com uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo.  
- Sim. E infelizmente um Comensal ouviu o inicio da profecia. Voldemort irá caçar o filho de voces até exterminá-lo. Ele está decidido a não perder essa guerra.  
- Mas como vamos saber qual deles é a pessoa certa a derrotar o Lord Voldemort? - perguntou Alice.  
- Veja bem, a profecia diz que ele o marcara como seu igual. Não sei como, mas ele mesmo irá escolher. Ou seja, só podemos esperar.  
- Esperar meu filho morrer? - perguntou Tiago com ironia.  
- Não, não. O que eu quis dizer foi: Voldemort fará, provavelmente, um ataque. Irá testá-los a fim de ver qual tem "melhores condições" de ser o menino da profecia.  
Tiago e Lilian saíram dali, com os olhos meio marejados. Meu filho é o da profecia? Era isso que se perguntavam.  
Andaram até Hogsmead e aparataram em casa. Estavam em alerta, podiam ser atacados a qualquer hora.  
Não deixariam Harry morrer. Estavam decididos.

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde a conversa com Dumbledore. Tiago tinha ficado de "liçença" no trabalho já que estava sob risco.  
Os Potter tinham ficado mais alarmados, pois no mesmo dia que tinham ido ver Dumbledore, os Longbottom foram atacados por Comensais. Acabaram ficando loucos por terem sidos torturados.  
Após o ataque, o diretor de Hogwarts, sugeriu que eles fizessem o feitiço do Fidelius. (Eles já tinham se mudado para Godric Hollow's).  
O próprio Dumbledore se oferecera para ser o fiel do segredo, mas Tiago recusou veemente, dizendo que queria Sirius como fiel.  
Naquele dia estavam indo fazer o feitiço para proteger a casa.  
- Pontas - chamou Sirius - eu tive uma ideia.  
- Late - disse Tiago rindo um pouco.  
- Assim me ofende, venho com ideias boas e voce me chama de cachorro - disse Sirius - mas tudo bem. Minha ideia era usarmos Rabicho como fiel.  
- Por que o Rabicho? - perguntou Tiago confuso.  
- Imagine, a primeira pessoa que Voldemort vai procurar sou eu, mas ele não suspeita de Rabicho, imagine, ele é burro.  
- Bem...Pode ser - disse concordando por fim.  
Caminharam até a sala, onde Harry estava no colo de Lilian.  
- Lily - chamou Tiago - Sirius deu uma idéia aqui.  
- Xiiiii - disse Lilian preocupada.  
- Ignorando o barulho maldoso - disse Sirius - minha idéia é brilhante.  
- Então diga, cachorrinho - disse Lilian brincando.  
Explicaram a Lilian como seria melhor se fosse assim, como era a idéia.  
- Não gosto muito da ideia de Rabicho ser o fiel - disse Lilian por fim.  
- Nada ruim vai acontecer - tranquilizou Tiago.  
Ela suspirou profundamente antes de concordar.  
- Perfeito - disse Almofadinhas - vou trazer o rato até aqui, realizaremos o feitiço ainda hoje.  
Dizendo isso aparatou.


	3. 31 de Outubro

**Capitulo 3 – 31 de Outubro**

POV autora:

Rabicho fora feito como fiel do segredo.  
Já fazia dois meses que os Potter estavam "presos" na casa em Godric's Hollow.  
Tiago realmente odiava isso. Não podia ir trabalhar, não podia sair, não podia nada. Ele gastava seu tempo com Harry e Lily.  
Lilian gostava de ver seu marido brincando com Harry. Gostava de assistir Tiago ensinando quadribol ao pequeno Harry, mas não gostava nada, nadinha, de vê-lo voando naquela vassoura.  
Sirius os visitava regularmente, porém andava ocupado ajudando a Ordem.  
Todos ficaram muito abatidos quando souberam de Frank e Alice no St. Mungus, mas foi esse o motivo de terem feito o feitiço Fidelius. Voldemort havia escolhido Harry.  
Remo estava na França, ainda estava cuidando de uma missão que fora designada a ele. Rabicho os visitava também, já que era o próprio fiel. Continuava o mesmo burro de sempre.  
Alvo Dumbledore os escrevia de vez em quando para saber como estavam as coisas. Tiago, Lily e Sirius decidiram não contar a ninguém que mudaram o fiel.

POV Harry:

Eu estava dormindo em meu berçinho.  
Não sei por que, mas eu nunca saia de casa, meus pais nunca me levaram pra fora _dessa _casa.  
O mais estranho é que eu sempre tinha o mesmo sonho quando dormia.  
Uma estrela dourada brilhava no céu. Era a única ali, ou pelo menos, a única visível. Era dourada, tão bonita. Ficava fabulosa no céu da noite. E o céu era azul-escuro. Mas com aquela estrela lá, o céu era deixado de lado.  
Ela parecia tão perto eu poderia pegá-la. Entretanto quando eu esticava a mão para agarrá-la, ela estava longe.  
Era sempre o mesmo sonho. Toda vez que eu dormia, toda noite. Sem falta, _sempre.__  
_Porém eu gostava desse sonho. Ficaria triste se não o tivesse.  
Abri os olhos para acordar. Dito e feito.  
Mas eu ainda estava em meu berço, ainda tinha grades aqui. Berrei por minha mãe, (leia-se: chorei).  
Ela rapidamente chegou aqui em meu quarto sorrindo.  
- Como vai querido - perguntou enquanto me tirava dali.  
- Taiva sonhanhu - eu falei feliz.  
- Sonhando? Com o que? - ela perguntou quando chegamos a sala. Meu pai estava ali, sentado no sofá.  
Antes de eu poder responder, ela me colocou sentado no sofá, de frente para meu pai, e foi para a cozinha. Estava a tanto tempo aqui, que já conhecia a casa toda.  
- E ai, campeão? - falou meu pai sorrindo para mim - o que sua mãe tava falando com voce?  
- Soble meu sonho - é de certa forma, eu falava algumas coisas certas. A maioria, eu falava errado...  
- Sonho? O que voce sonhou? - perguntou ele ainda sorrindo para mim, aquele sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes.  
- Tinha uma etela nou cénhu, e o cénhu era ecscuro - eu respondi. Eu não sei como ele traduzia minha fala, parecia que eu tava regredindo a falar certo.  
- Ta certo - ele disse, bagunçou meu cabelo, pelo menos deixou mais bagunçado, levantou-se e foi para a cozinha onde minha mãe estava.  
Fiquei o olhando até não ser possível olhá-lo, por causa da porta e da parede. (dã).  
Olhei para a janela. Lá fora estava escuro como breu, então estava de noite.  
Um ponto dourado apareceu de repente, e sumiu.  
Eu estava imaginando coisas?  
_Claro que não Harry, eu sou real_, disse uma voz. Pareceu próxima.  
Cadê voce?  
_Do seu lado_, respondeu o ninguém.  
Olhei para o lado.  
Não tem ninguém aqui.  
_Ah, mas eu estou aqui Harry, não se preocupe.__  
_Quem é voce?  
_Sou sua aura, quem mais seria?__  
_Minha aura? O que viria a ser isso?  
_Aura? É sua energia interior, onde sua alma está, onde sua magia __  
__se concentra. Como voce é criança demais, sua aura é branca. Mas pode ficar mais escura como tempo.__  
_Como?  
_De acordo com as coisas ruins que voce faz. Geralmente a aura das pessoas é cinza, está na média. Não sou todos que tem aura negra.__  
_Alguém tem uma aura boa?  
_Por enquanto, ninguém vivo.__  
_Mas voce não disse que minha aura era branca? Isso é bom não é?  
_Repetindo o que lhe disse, porque voce é criança demais, crianças não são consideradas.__  
_Eu poderei te ver?  
_Quem sabe, um dia talvez, agora voce irá ficar ocupado..., _e a voz foi sumindo.  
Ok. Ou eu estou louco ou a minha "aura" realmente falou comigo. Sinceramente prefiro a segunda opção, nao quero ser louco.  
Olhei para minhas mãozinhas.  
Que estranho. Parecia ter uma "cobertura" dourada sob minha pele. Era fina, mas brilhava o suficiente para ser visivel.  
Ela sumiu quando meus pais voltaram para a sala.  
- Ainda parado ai Harry? - perguntou minha mãe docemente.  
Minha mãe me segurou no colo sorrindo. Meu pai sorria para nós dois. Aqui parecia tudo sorrisos e covinhas...  
A atmosfera mudou de feliz para apavorante de repente.  
Senti algo estranho dentro de mim e uma força vindo de fora da casa.

POV autora:

De repente Harry chorava e se segurava mais forte a sua mãe. Tiago Potter correu para a janela.  
- Lilian! É ele! Corra! Vá! Eu o atraso... - disse Tiago desesperado.  
- Tiago - murmurou Lilian lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelos olhos.  
- Por favor, Lílian, vá - implorou Tiago de olhos marejados - nada vai acontecer comigo.  
Deram um beijo apaixonado.  
- Agora vá, fuja com Harry - pediu Tiago.  
Lilian lançou um último olhar ao marido, e correu escada acima, fechando a porta num baque surdo, no exato momento que se ouvia da porta de entrada:  
- Bombarda! - e a porta explodiu batendo na parede próxima.  
Voldemort entrou, mas assustador do que nunca. Aparencia de uma cobra.  
Parou na sala de estar, onde estava Tiago com a varinha, preparado para lutar.  
- Ora, ora. Tiago Potter, nos encontramos novamente - disse Tom sarcástico.  
- Ora, ora, Tio Voldie - disse Tiago devolvendo a gentileza.  
- Vejo que ainda não aprendeu a me respeitar moleque - disse Voldemort nervoso - mas eu sou muito gentil. Só acontecerá uma morte hoje, se voces entregarem seu filho e se juntarem a mim.  
- Está louco se pensa que isso vai acontecer - disse Tiago.  
- Então terei de matá-lo - concluiu Voldemort.  
Tiago apontou sua varinha para Tom. Voldemort apontou sua varinha para Tiago.  
- Estupefaça! - berrou Tiago, mas Voldemort simplesmente se defendeu com um feitiço escudo.  
- Crucio - falou Tom calmamente.  
Mas anos de treino de quadribol, criaram ótimos reflexos. Tiago desviou.  
- Vamos Potter, isso não é brincadeira. Enfrente a morte - disse rindo maléfico.  
- E onde está a morte? Só estou vendo um idiota - falou Tiago, não podendo evitar um sorrisinho.  
- Predelescto! - gritou Voldemort enfurecido.  
Tiago não conhecia o feitiço. O feitiço foi rápido demais. De repente, ele se via preso. Preso dentro de um cubo. Não era muito grande, cabia no máximo tres pessoas ali. Era de vidro, mas não podia ser quebrado, muito menos desfeito com um feitiço. Tiago não conseguia fugir.  
- Viu como sou gentil? - disse Tom ironico - Agora, vou subir para o andar de cima. Talvez sua mulher seja mais esperta e entregue seu filho...  
- Ela não vai! - interrompeu Tiago.  
- Ou talvez ela não tenha a mesma sorte que voce, de ficar preso numa caixa - falou rindo.  
Deixando Tiago Potter na sala, que estava furioso, subiu as escadas lentamente.  
No andar de cima, tinha três portas, somente uma estava fechada.  
- Alohomora - murmurou, ouviu a porta destrancar e lentamente a abriu.  
Riu, ao entrar, da ridicula cena que tinha ali. Lilian estava de braços abertos, na frente de um berço. No berço, Harry, que segurava nas grades de pé.  
- Lilian Potter - disse Voldemort - Saia da frente, não preciso matar voce.  
- Não, por favor, tenha piedade, deixe Harry em paz, por favor - ela chorava, ainda de braços abertos na frente do berço. Ela esquecera a varinha lá embaixo.  
- Saia, saia da frente sua tola - disse Voldemort impaciente.  
- Por favor, me mate no lugar de Harry, tenha piedade - implorava Lilian.  
- Predelescto - disse Voldemort sem paciência para ficar ouvindo a Lilian implorar.  
O mesmo cubo ou caixa que prendeu Tiago, prendeu Lilian.  
Somente mexendo a varinha, Tom Riddle tirou a caixa onde Lilian estava presa, de frente do berço e deixou-a no canto do quarto.  
Lilian gritava desesperada da caixa, mas nenhum som era ouvido. Lágrimas quentes caiam de seus olhos vermelhos de tanta agua salgada que saia. Sua voz já estava falha, pois ela dera um berro de dor.  
- Harry! - esse grito fora alto demais, pode ser ouvido do lado de fora. Mais lágrimas.  
Voldemort caminhou até Harry.

POV Harry:

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.  
Minha mãe parecia estar presa, sua boca mexia, mas nenhum som podia ser ouvido.  
- Harry! - foi a única coisa que ouvi.  
Aquele homem, que mais parecia uma cobra, andou até. Por um momento senti que ele queria me matar.  
Comecei a chorar.  
- Detesto choro de criança - falou aquela cobra/homem.  
Minha mãe olhava desesperada para mim.  
O homem estava a um metro de mim.  
- Hoje, voce irá morrer Harry Potter - disse rindo de um jeito sinistro - voce é um tolo, e pensam que voce poderá me vencer. É um idiota quem acha isso.  
Eu não entendia o que ele queria dizer.  
Ele apontou uma coisa, que conheço ser uma varinha pois já vira a do meu pai, para mim. Senti medo.  
- Avada Kedavra - disse ele, e uma luz verde veio em minha direção.  
Senti ela entrando em minha cabeça.  
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido.  
A luz verde voltou-se para o homem, no mesmo momento em que uma luz branca cobriu minha pele.  
O quarto explodiu e o homem aparentemente evaporou dali como se fosse levado pela luz verde que o acertou.

POV autora:

Sirius Black estava com uma impressão ruim sobre essa noite. Decidiu visitar os amigos. E foi em sua moto voadora.  
Ao chegar lá, encontrou uma parte da casa explodida.  
A primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi que 'aquele rato maldito' entregou seus amigos de bandeja a Voldemort.  
Correu para lá. Entrou pelo lugar onde devia ser a porta de entrada, correu para a sala de estar.  
Quando entrou no cômodo, viu seu amigo preso em um tipo de caixa. Teria rido da cara dele, mas em tais circunstancias...  
- Pontas! - gritou Sirius correndo para lá.  
Tiago abriu a boca e falou, mas não podia ser ouvido de fora.  
- Não to ouvindo nada! - disse Sirius. "Pensa, Sirius, pensa, como voce pode tirar ele dai..." A resposta lhe veio a cabeça. Apontou a varinha para a 'caixa'.  
- Escrespulus! - falou Sirius e a caixa foi lentamente sumindo, até que desapareceu totalmente.  
- Sirius! - falou Tiago sem forças caindo no chão.  
Sirius correu e segurou o amigo pelo ombro para que ele não caisse.  
- Por favor - disse Tiago rouco, os olhos vermelhos e inchados - cheque se Lilian e Harry estão bem. Por favor.  
- Mas é claro, deixe eu só te levar para fora - disse Sirius. O amigo ia protestar, mas foi levado pelo Almofadinhas - Sente ai, vou checá-los.  
Colocou Tiago sentado na grama sem forças e correu escadas acima.  
Entrando no quarto, viu Lily na mesma caixa.  
- Escrespulus - e a mesma coisa aconteceu.  
Lilian parecia angustiada, os olhos mais vermelhos do que nunca, pelo choro excessivo.  
- Sirius! - disse atirando-se nos braços do amigo - Por favor! O Harry... - lágrimas caíram sua voz ficou rouca - eu não consigo vê-lo, está atrás desses destroços! Por favor, Sirius!  
- Calma, Lilian, calma - disse Sirius tentando, inutilmente, tranqüilizá-la.  
- Não Sirius! Voldemort lançou a Maldição da Morte - dizia ela soluçando alto - E depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido! Explodiu! Eu quero o Harry!  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Deixa eu tirar esses destroços daqui, assim poderemos vê-lo.  
Tentado tirar com a maior pressa possível, e prendendo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.  
Ele só queria que Harry estivesse bem, mas tinha uma vozinha em sua cabeça que dizia: "Ele é muito jovem, essa explosão poderia matá-lo, se é que já não morreu com a Maldição". Sirius queria gritar cala a boca para essa voz.  
Tirou a janela, último destroço, e pôde ver o berço. Incrivelmente o berço estava intacto.  
No berço, de pé, tinha Harry. Não tinha um arranhão se quer no rosto, e conseguia ficar de pé no berço, com ajuda da grade.  
- Harry! - gritou Sirius e pegou o afilhado no colo.  
- Tio Sirius - disse Harry feliz.  
- Ah, que bom que está bem Harry! - disse Sirius abraçando o afilhado com mais força. Voltou para onde Lilian chorava baixinho no chão. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, não os viu voltando.  
Sirius abaixou-se ao lado dela.  
- Mamãe - falou Harry.  
- Oh! Harry! _Harry! _Meu querido! - e pegando Harry do colo de Sirius, abraçou-o com força. - Que susto me deu! Sinto muito por não ter conseguido lhe proteger naquela hora! Sinto muito!  
- Lily - chamou Sirius - o Pontas está muito preocupado lá embaixo.  
- Tiago - falou Lilian se lembrando que o marido também estivera em perigo. Correu, Harry ainda no colo, para o jardim o mais rápido possível. Lá encontrou Tiago sentado secando lágrimas.  
- Tiago! Tiago! - gritou Lilian.  
- Lilian? - perguntou e levantou-se rapidamente. Correu até ela, lhe deu um beijo, abraçou ela e Harry, chorou em cima dos dois.  
- Graças a Mérlin todos estão bem - disse Sirius - aquele rato asqueroso nos traiu.  
- Cuidamos dele depois Sirius. Agora o que importa é Harry, não sabemos se ele está seguro, temos de falar com Dumbledore, avisá-lo - disse Lilian.  
Ele ouviram um _CRAQUE!_, e Dumbledore estava ali.  
- Não será necessário, eu já sei que Voldemort veio aqui - disse calmo.  
- Professor Dumbledore - disse Lilian aliviada.  
- Estou surpreso Sirius - disse Dumbledore olhando para ele - aparece por aqui depois do que fez?  
- Não foi ele - começou Tiago - Sirius não era o fiel do segredo.  
- E quem era? Voces me falaram que seria Sirius.  
- Era para ser ele, trocamos no último segundo. O escolhido foi Pedro Pettigrew - esclareceu Pontas.  
- Entendo - disse Dumbledore. Ele olhou para Harry que dormia tranquilamente nos braços de Lilian.  
- Harry está seguro, não está, professor? - perguntou ela.  
- Por enquanto, está. Mas receio ter más noticias - disse Dumbledore calmamente.


	4. Explodiu uma luz

**Capitulo 4 – Explodiu uma luz**

- Qual problema Dumbledore? - perguntou Lilian segurando o filho mais firme, que dormia em seus braços.  
- Comensais, eles sentiram que seu mestre falhou, não demorarão a chegar - disse o velho diretor.  
Vários vultos pretos apareceram de repente.  
- Tem razão Dumbledore - falou uma voz esganiçada. Bellatriz Lestrange.  
Atrás dela, Rosier, Nott, Avery, Goyle e mais três Comensais, que eles não puderam ver exatamente.  
- Mataram nosso mi lorde! Vão pagar caro! - falou Avery, seco.  
E uma chuva de feitiços começou. Tiago duelava com Bellatriz, ficando na frente de Lílian. Bellatriz queria o bebê. Lílian duelava mais ou menos com um Comensal gorducho e baixinho. Ele era bem lento e estabanado, o que facilitava para Lily, que já estava bem difícil, pois ela estava segurando Harry.  
Dumbledore duelava com Rosier e outro Comensal mascarado. Dumbledore era muito superior e melhor do que eles. Sirius lançava feitiços contínuos em Nott e Avery. Goyle e um outro Comensal atacavam pelas costas dos outros "não-Comensais".  
Harry estava acordado.

POV's Harry:

Eu estava olhando aquelas pessoas. Minha mãe me segurava firme em um de seus braços enquanto duelava com um homem. Ele era bem baixinho e gorducho, muito lerdo para se defender dos feitiços que minha mãe lançava.  
Meu pai duelava com uma mulher que parecia louca. Ela ria descontroladamente e seu cabelo caia nos olhos e era meio em pé.  
- Crucio! - gritou o homem que batalhava com minha mãe. Ela não foi rápida o suficiente para desviar, caiu se contorcendo no chão, e eu fiquei ao seu lado, também caído no chão.  
Meu pai virou-se por uma fração de segundo para ver minha mãe e eu, e nesse momento a "louca" lançou um feitiço. Ele caiu como minha mãe, se contorcendo de agonia e dor.  
Era difícil olhar aquela cena, meu choro saiu.  
- Ora, ora, ora - falou aquela mulher meio louca se aproximando de mim, mas a varinha ainda apontada para meu pai, o torturando, impossibilitando de andar até mim - bebezinho Potter, não chore. Logo, logo voce vai morrer, não vai precisar ver essa cena de tortura.  
Meu choro passou para berreiro e minha raiva veio com suas palavras.  
Uma luz branca, transparente, prateada ou algo do tipo, eu não sabia, saiu de dentro de mim e explodiu naquela mulher. Ela voou muito metros para trás e caiu inconsciente.  
- Estupefaça! - falou meu pai quando se levantou e apontou a varinha para o homem que torturava minha mãe. Ele voou para trás como a outra mulher.  
Meu pai correu até mim e me pego no colo, ajudou minha mãe a se levantar.  
- O que foi aquilo? - perguntou minha mãe confusa.  
- Não sei - respondeu meu pai.  
Aquela luz que explodira de mim, agora cobria minha pele como um tipo de escudo.

POV's Autora:

Lilian olhava para a pele de seu filho. Tinha uma camada prateada o envolvendo, como um escudo como uma proteção.  
- Encarcerous! - gritou Lilian. Bellatriz e o Comensal caido ficaram presos em cordas.  
Chegando mais perto, ela pode ver ser Rabicho.  
- Seu traidor! Nos entregou a Voldemort! Espero que apodreça em Azkaban! - falou ela nervosa, mas Rabicho ainda estava inconsciente.  
- Calma, meu amor - pediu Tiago - já passou.  
Tinha passado mesmo. Os Comensais com que Dumbledore e Sirius batalhavam também estavam inconscientes e amarrados.  
- Muito bem. Vamos levá-los ao Ministério, para prenderem eles em Azkaban - falou Dumbledore.  
- Sim, sim. Mas e Harry? - perguntou Lilian - já está fora de perigo? E o que foi tudo aquilo?  
- Eu lhes explicarei depois, agora estamos sem tempo. Fiquem na casa de Sirius enquanto eu não volto.  
E aparatou levando os Comensais.  
- Estou realmente chocado que Rabicho seja o traidor - disse Tiago.  
- Eu não, nunca confiei nele - disse Lily fazendo um cafuné na cabeça de Harry, que estava no colo de Tiago.  
- Bem, não vou dizer que Harry é um caso sério de poder - falou Sirius mudando totalmente o assunto.  
- Pois é, o Tio Dumby vai ter que nos explicar direitinho essa história - falou Tiago.  
- Agora não, vamos para a casa do Sirius - e aparataram.


	5. Uma aura incomum

**Capitulo 5 – Uma aura incomum**

POV's Autora:

Lilian, Tiago e Sirius haviam aparatado diretamente na casa de Almofadinhas. Harry estava acordado nos braços de Tiago.  
- Quando será que tudo isso acaba? - perguntou Lilian com uma vo chorosa.  
- Calma, Lily, logo estaremos seguros - falou Tiago passando um dos braços pela cintura dela e os dois sentaram-se no sofá.  
- Bem - disse Sirius sentando-se na poltrona - Tio Dumby tem muitas coisas a nos explicar.  
- Principalmente que luz foi aquela - disse Lilian acariciando a cabeça do filho, que agora estava no meio dos pais.  
- É, Tio Dumby é cheio de segredos - falou Tiago.  
Um silencio desconfortavel seguiu sobre a sala. Todos ficaram olhando Harry, não parecia entediado, parecia... Distraído.

POV' s Harry:

Eu estava sentado no meio de meus pais, quando uma voz fala na minha cabeça, ou pelo menos, parecia vir de lá.  
_Vejo que está bem, Harry.__  
_Claro, por que não estaria?  
_Ora, Harry, acaba de ser atacado por bruxos das Trevas, inclusive o mais poderoso. Devia estar orgulhoso de si mesmo não?__  
_Ah, então foi isso toda aquela agitação. Na verdade, eu mal entendi o que aconteceu.  
_Imaginei, _a voz parecia divertida com a situação.  
Mas me diga, o que foi aquela luz que saiu de mim?  
_Fui eu, sua aura, ou já se esqueceu de mim?__  
_Não, não Dona Aura, é que fiquei confuso. Mas como assim foi a senhora?  
_Ora, Harry, sou sua aura, estou guardando e protegendo toda a magia que existe dentro de voce. Faço o que quiser com ela, e voce estava extremamente desesperado, isso bagunça seu "sistema mágico", digamos assim, pode ter sido eu que atingiu os inimigos, mas foi voce, porque voce quis isso. Então, voce também leva um pouco de crédito.__  
_

POV's Autora:

Dumbledore, pelo menos, meia hora depois do ocorrido, bateu na porta da frente, em que Sirius abriu e deixou o velho diretor entrar.  
Vagarosamente ele sentou-se em uma poltrona, Sirius na outra, e conjurou copos de hidromel.  
- Imagino que queiram saber que luz foi aquela que saiu de Harry, não? - disse o diretor naquela voz calma de sempre, indo direto ao assunto.  
- Mas é claro! Como um bebê faz isso com uma Comensal da Morte? -perguntou Lilian.  
- Bem, vamos começar do inicio - disse Dumbledore gentilmente - Voces sabiam que toda pessoa tem uma aura?  
- Já li sobre isso - disse Lily.  
- Não - disse Tiago e Sirius.  
- Pois bem, aura é o que fica dentro de cada pessoa, como a alma. Aura é onde a magia se acumula, onde a magia fica. E a aura, também tem a função de proteger toda a magia da pessoa. Existem auras boas, e auras más, e existe a do meio-termo. Ás vezes, quando um sentimento forte vem a tona, a aura perde o controle da magia e acaba usando algum feitiço, magia, ou algo do tipo sem querer. Entenderam até agora?  
- Sim - responderam em unissono.  
- As almas negras, são raras é claro, não é todo bruxo que é mal. Uma aura negra, por exemplo, seria a do Voldemort, extremamente negra sem duvida. Algumas são cinzas, a maioria na verdade. Toda pessoa já fez algo ruim. A cor da aura muda conforme as coisas ruins que voce faça. Mesmo que seja sentir inveja algo tão simples, mas ruim, a cor da aura muda. Não existem auras brancas no momento. Nenhuma aura é branca, sem exceções. Aliás, exceto a dos bebês.  
- A dos bebês? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Sim. A alma dos bebês é branca. Eles não podem fazer nada ruim, como poderiam? Mal sabem falar. A aura guarda a magia, e bebês tem uma magia tão pequena na aura, que pode ser comparada a aura dos trouxas que não tem magia alguma.  
- Então - disse Lilian começando a entender os fatos - Harry conseguiu fazer aquilo por que tem magia na aura dele?  
- Exatamente. A aura de Harry, não é como a dos outros, é extremamente desenvolvida. Alias, desenvolvida _até demais_, devo dizer. A magia em Harry é muita, isso faz com que a aura dele tenha de ser desenvolvida. Não duvido que a aura dele converse com ele ou até mesmo se mostre.  
- Como assim se mostre? - perguntou Sirius abruptamente.  
- Se mostrar. Como, por exemplo, sair dele, mostrar-se em alguma forma. Por exemplo, uma luz em forma de cão saindo dele, é sua aura. Pode assumir qualquer forma é claro, mas geralmente a aura das pessoas só sai, se mostra, em forma de um feitiço.  
- Expecto Aurorium - murmurou Lilian.  
- Sim, como o Patrono. Ela assume a forma de um animal, e geralmente fica permanentemente nessa forma, mas pode mudar por um choque emocional muito grande. Mas parece não se encaixar em Harry, aparentemente sua aura desenvolvida se mostra quando quiser.  
- Mas isso quer dizer que Harry é muito poderoso? - perguntou Tiago.  
- Sim. Talvez algumas mágicas aconteçam, mesmo que sem querer é claro. E sugiro que estejam preparados, que quando a idade normal da magia florescer... Bem, pode ser desastroso. E não estranhem se Harry brilhar, sair uma luz dele, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É só sua aura desenvolvendo a magia.  
- Me diga uma coisa, ele vai poder fazer magia sem varinha? - perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- Eu não duvido. Mas o real problema - começou Dumbledore.  
- Que problema? - perguntaram.  
- Como sua magia é muita, mas do que muitos, mas do que a minha, será difícil ser controlada. Pode causar algumas coisas ruins no começo, pode ser difícil de controlar até mesmo quando ele estiver em Hogwarts. Coisas podem quebrar, pegar fogo ou rachar quando ele estiver com um pouco de raiva, se ele se estressar demais receio que pode haver até mesmo um terremoto, então cuidado.  
- Hum, Alvo? - chamou Lily.  
- Sim, Lilian?  
- Esse poder todo, mas nenhum bruxo tem? Nenhum adulto? - perguntou ela temerosa pela resposta.  
- Não Lilian, mais ninguém tem. Por esse motivo mesmo, terá de ser tratado de perto e também não sabemos as conseqüências exatas disso. Tenho de ir agora, mas em breve voltarei para ver como estão voces e como Harry está, e creio que Tiago já pode voltar a trabalhar no Ministério. Já falei com Alastor, ele está ansioso por tê-lo de volta na seção de aurores. E se me fizer a gentileza Sirius, deixe-os morar aqui enquanto não acham uma nova casa.  
- Ah, mas é claro - falou Sirius - Boa noite, Tio Dumby.  
- Boa noite - disse o velho diretor e aparatou sabe-se lá onde.  
Quando ele virou-se para os amigos de novo, se queixo caiu.  
Uma luz branca forte saía de Harry e uma coruja voava a sua volta.  
Isso seria freqüente?, pensaram todos ali.


	6. Pode? Eu não sabia

**Capitulo 6 – Pode? Eu não sabia.**

POV's Autora:

Após alguns dias ao ocorrido tudo estava de volta ao normal, era como se a guerra não tivesse passado de um pesadelo terrível. Os aurores estavam se esforçando para prender Comensais e descobrir quais estavam dominados ou não pela maldição Imperius.  
Tiago voltara a trabalhar junto com Sirius e só retornavam de tardinha. Lílian ficava com Harry no seu "lar temporário".  
Ela não podia deixar de reparar no poder de Harry, estava ficando tão freqüente uma demonstração de poder que ela não se surpreendia mais ao vê-lo.  
Ela estava na sala lendo um livro trouxa. Faltavam alguns minutos para Tiago e Sirius voltarem do trabalho, e quando ela terminava de limpar a casa, ficava realmente chato. Então, no momento, ela lia O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes.  
Harry estava no chão a sua frente brincando com alguns brinquedos que tinha. Um chocalho de vassoura, a vassoura que saía alguns palmos do chão ganhada do padrinho e o seu pomo de ouro de brinquedo.  
Ele estava bastante entretido com a diversão simples dele que não notou que sua mãe lhe observava sorrindo. Harry brincava com o chocalho, mas diferente de muitas outras coisas, o chocalho estava flutuando e balançava fazendo barulho somente quando ele queria, já que ele mesmo fazia essas mágicas. Parecia ter tanto controle sobre sua enorme magia, chegava a ser impressionante.  
A porta da frente bateu e instintivamente Harry e Lílian olharam para a soleira da porta da sala de estar, que em poucos segundos entrava Pontas e Almofadinhas.  
- Oi, Foguinho - falou Tiago sentando-se ao lado da mulher e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.  
- Quero ver isso não, Pontas - falou Sirius sentando-se no chão ao lado do afilhado que sorria para ele.  
- Inveja, Six? - perguntou Lilian sorrindo marota.  
- Acho que a convivência com Tiago lhe fez muito mal - falou Sirius rindo, mas parecia um latido.  
Diante disso, uma luz prateada, já freqüente, saiu de Harry em forma de cachorro. O cachorro prateado corria em volta de Harry, que batia palminhas sorrindo para o animal.  
- Legal, uma homenagem a mim! - falou Sirius bagunçando os cabelos negros, e já rebeldes, do afilhado.  
- É, um cachorro, com certeza é pra voce - falou Tiago rindo.  
Outra luz saiu de Harry, em forme de cervo. Girava em volta dele junto com o cachorro, como dois amigos.  
- Engraçado, nunca me transformei em cervo na frente de Harry - falou Tiago olhando atentamente o animal.  
- É, concordo que a risada de Sirius é um latido, e ele já virou cachorro para brincar com o Harry, mas voce nunca fez essas coisas. Como ele poderia saber? - perguntou Lílian retoricamente.  
- Ele é um pequeno gênio - falou Tiago sorrindo, orgulhoso do próprio filho.  
Todos os presentes no cômodo ficaram admirando as luzes prateadas até elas sumirem e Harry deitar, já desacordado, no chão.  
Sirius pegou o afilhado no colo e olhou para Lilian dizendo: - Sempre acontece isso?  
- É bem freqüente isso, geralmente ele cai dormindo por causa do cansaço, Dumbledore passou aqui uma vez enquanto voces trabalhavam, ele falou que pode ser que aconteça bastante até que ele saiba controlar.  
Sirius colocou o afilhado no berço, que tinha conjurado no quarto de Lily e Pontas enquanto eles ficavam lá, e desceu pra jantar com seus dois amigos.

POV's Harry:

Eu cai cansado. Eu adoro brincar com meus poderes, conversar com a Dona Aura do meu corpo. É divertido. Mas cansa demais.  
Meus sonhos continuavam sendo com aquela estrela brilhante no céu. Brilhava lá, bonita, no céu escuro da noite. Parece que só existe ela.  
Isso já estava começando a me perturbar. Pessoas tem sonhos diferentes não tem? Quero dizer, não pode ser _sempre_ o mesmo. Pode? Eu não sabia.  
_Voce vai descobrir algumas coisas com o tempo Harry, _falou aquela voz familiar, minha Aura. Sempre minha amiga.  
Então eu cai em sono profundo.  
_Algumas boas, _minha Aura sussurrou. _Algumas nem tanto..._


	7. Raiva de fogo

**Capitulo 7 – Raiva de fogo.**

POV's Autora.

Harry já estava com três anos. Filho de Tiago. Era meio magricela, usava óculos, cabelos pretos e rebeldes e, a única diferença que o mostrava ser filho de Lílian, olhos verde vivo.  
Os Potter já tinham se mudado a muito tempo da casa de Sirius, é claro. Mudaram-se para a famosa Mansão dos Potter. Sirius ia para lá todo dia, Remo também. E a melhor amiga de Lily, que estava no Brasil por um tempo, Marlene ia lá também.  
Marlene e Sirius se davam... Bem, de certo modo. Apesar da brigas...  
Harry estava assombrosamente poderoso. Ninguém tinha deixado ele com raiva demais, já que o próprio Dumbledore pedira tal coisa, poderia ser desastroso.  
A Ordem da Fênix fora desfeita já que Voldemort fora "embora para sempre" a dois anos atrás. Realmente, o mundo mágico já era outro. Calmo, 'organizado'. Vários Comensais estavam agora em Azkaban.  
Sirius tinha sido inocentado, já que os próprios Potter disseram ter Rabicho como fiel do segredo, mas aquele rato estava foragido.  
Tiago e Sirius continuavam como aurores no Ministério, Marlene é medibruxa no St. Mungus e Remo procurava emprego, já que ninguém o aceitava por seu "probleminha cabeludo". Lilian era uma excelente auror antes do ocorrido com Voldemort, mas não voltou mesmo assim. Preferia ficar em casa.

POV's Harry:

Acordei. Mas um dia.  
Era realmente mágico o mundo em que eu vivia, não podia deixar de pensar nisso toda manhã que eu acordava.  
Outra coisa que eu penso quando acordo, o sonho. _**O **_sonho. Sempre o mesmo, sempre igual.  
Quer saber, hoje vou tirar satisfações com minha mãe, ela deve saber a respeito disso, é a bruxa mais inteligente que já conheci.  
_Dúvido que ela saiba sobre isso Harry, _falou a minha Aura.  
Ah, bom dia Aura.  
_Mesmo sua mãe sendo inteligente, Harry, ela provavelmente não vai saber sobre isso. No mundo mágico, os estudos não se estendem até sonhos, pelo menos, não se exsendem muito.__  
_Não importa, tô cansado desse sonho. Cansei de enxergar essa estrela no céu escuro da noite. É cansativo.  
_Eu sei Harry, eu sou você. Estou dentro de você.__  
_Mas, Aura, eu já sei disso a muito tempo. Tenho três anos, mas não sou burro.  
_Sei que não Harry, _Aura disse. Apesar de sua voz ser só um pensamento em minha cabeça, ela parecia sorrir com a conversa.  
Me levantei da cama, e mudei meu pijama para uma roupa qualquer com um estalo de dedos. Isso era tão comum para mim. Mágica.  
Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus e cheguei a cozinha correndo. Minha mãe estava lá, mas meu pai, Sirius, Remo e Marlene também.  
- Oi, gente - falei animado.  
- Hei, hei. O baixinho chegou - falou meu padrinho animado. Sentei ao seu lado, meu padrinho Sirius era simplesmente fantástico.  
- Quem disse que eu sai? - perguntei sorrindo.  
- Voce não estava aqui Harry, querido - falou minha mãe rindo.  
- Isso é o que voce pensa mãe, minha aura estava aqui, pode apostar - falei sorrindo.  
Não sei porque, mas parece que toda vez que digo algo haver com minha aura, eles ficam estranhos.  
- Certo, certo - falou ela.  
Marlene, Remo e meu pai estavam estranhamente quietos. Cadê as brigas constantes de Sirius e Marlene? Ou Remo repreendendo meu pai e meu padrinho? Meu pai elogiando minha mãe corada?  
- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntei.  
- Nada não. Bem - disse minha mãe e ela sorriu de repente - hoje vamos na casa dos Weasley, Harry.  
- Weasley? - quem seriam?  
- São amigos nossos - falou minha madrinha Marlene. Não sei por que, mas ela e Sirius eram minha madrinha e padrinho, mas não eram casados. Tem caroço nesse angu.  
- Legal. Amigos bruxos? - perguntei animado. Acabei recendo um olhar de reprovação de minha mãe.  
- Não importa se são bruxos ou não Harry - falou ela.  
- Eu sei que não, só perguntei. Por que se forem bruxos, significa que posso fazer mágica! Tipo assim - falei e conjurei um pãozinho com um estalo de dedos.  
Comecei a comer o pãozinho enquanto Remo dizia:  
- Ainda fico impressionado com a facilidade que voce tem Harry - disse ela sorrindo.  
- Valeu... Remie - acrescentei, rindo.  
- Isso aí, afilhado! - falou Sirius gargalhando, parecia um latido.  
Uma luz prateada saiu de mim. Bufei de raiva. Isso era uma das minhas mágicas que eu não conseguia controlar. Minha Aura era a culpada, a luz era ela.  
_Eu não gosto de ficar presa aqui, _disse ela em sua defesa.  
Tudo bem Aura.  
Dessa vez, ela saira em forma de coruja, ficava voando a minha volta. Uma coruja feita de luz prateada voando a minha volta, completamente normal isso.  
- Harry, voce ainda gosta de ficar fazendo esses animais saindo de voce? - perguntou meu pai.  
- Na verdade, pai. Não sou eu, é minha aura. Algumas coisas não posso controlar, e de acordo com Aura, ela estava cansada de ficar presa aqui dentro. Por isso saiu - falei naturalmente engolindo um pouco do pão depois.  
- Como assim está cansada? - perguntou Marlene curiosa.  
- Minha aura. Ela fala comigo, desde... Sempre. Ela me diz coisas, sussurra coisas, explica coisas. É bem esperta na verdade. Aura me ajuda a controlar meus poderes, me fala como fazer as coisas. Essa luz prateada é ela. Ela própria se mostrando, e ela estava cansada de ficar presa aqui dentro, por isso sai. Mas sempre volta.  
- Ela fala com você Harry? - perguntou minha mãe.  
- Fala, sempre fala - enquanto eu dizia, Aura voltou para dentro de mim. - Desde que eu me lembre, ela fala comigo. Deixe-me ver. A primeira vez que ela falou comigo... Quando eu tinha um ano talvez. Lembro-me perfeitamente dela se apresentando. Tinha perguntado quem era ela, ela disse "Sou sua aura, Harry". Ela me explicou o que eram auras. Quando perguntei se podia vê-la ela disse outro dia talvez, pois eu ia ficar ocupado.  
- Ocupado com o que? - perguntou Sirius curioso.  
- Eu não sei. Não me lembro. Só lembro que a próxima conversa que tive com ela, Aura disse "Vejo que está bem Harry". Quando perguntei por que não estaria, ela falou que acabei de ser atacado por bruxos das Trevas. Eu respondi "Então foi isso toda aquela agitação". Mas eu não me lembro que agitação. Que bruxo das Trevas - falei.  
Todos pareciam estranhamente quietos.

POV's Autora:

Todos da cozinha ficaram aflitos, exceto Harry, este estava confuso. Lílian decidiu mudar rapidamente de assunto começando uma conversa com Harry sobre como conhecera os Weasley.  
Quando todos estavam prontos aparataram em frente a casa dos Weasley. Harry também tinha aparatado, apesar de novo.  
Em frente a casa tinha uma placa escrito: A Toca.  
- Vamos pessoal - falou Lilian pegando na mão de Harry fazendo-o andar.  
Quando eles chegaram a porta, Molly Weasley, uma mulher baixinha e gorducha, já os esperava.  
- Lilian - saudou Molly feliz - Faz tanto tempo, desde os tempos da Ordem.  
- Olá Molly, é bom vê-la de novo. Tiago meu marido você já conhece, Sirius e Remo também. Esta aqui - apontou para Marlene - é Marlene McKinnon uma velha amiga, dos tempos de Hogwarts. Ela estava no Brasil durante esse tempo, por causa da familia. Voltou faz pouco mais de um ano.  
- Ah, é um prazer querida. E você deve ser Harry, não? - perguntou Molly olhando para o pequeno Harry.  
- Sou sim - falou ele. Uma coisa que pegara por influencia de Sirius e Tiago era não ser tímido.  
- Muito bem, entrem, entrem. Minha familia está no quintal - falou ela e os guiou até lá.  
Chegando no jardim, tinham algumas cadeiras conjuradas. Lá estava a familia Weasley. Arthur Weasley sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ao seu lado sua familia.  
- Sentem, sentem - falou Molly, e ela mesma sentando ao lado do marido - Estes são Carlinhos, Gui, Percy, Rony e Gina - dizia enquanto indicava.  
Quando todos sentaram, Molly falou:  
- Gui, Carlinhos, Rony, Percy, Gina. Estes são o Sr. e a Sra. Potter. Harry, filho deles. Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon e Remo Lupin. Nossos amigos - dizia ela para os filhos.  
- Sabe, estou morrendo de sono. O quartel dos aurores da trabalho - falou Sirius colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Mas educação seu cão pulguento! - falou Marlene dando um tapa na cabeça do Almofadinhas.  
- Por que fez isso Lene? Sabia que seu tapa dói? - falou ele esfregando a cabeça no lugar do tapa.  
- Gente, esperei a vida toda para dizer isso... Mau jeito, Almofadinhas, mau jeito - falou Tiago sorrindo maroto.  
- Isso é ironia cruel do destino - falou Sirius.  
- Não isso é ironia cruel do destino - disse Harry e estalou os dedos. Os cabelos de Sirius de preto ficaram verdes.  
Os Weasley a esse ponto estavam rindo.  
- Pelas barbas de Mérlin, Harry Tiago Potter! Desfaça isso! - pediu Sirius irado.  
Harry cruzou os braços, sorriu maroto e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Por que fez isso? - perguntou Sirius.  
- Ora, voce não fez isso com meu pai em Hogwarts uma vez? Ironia cruel do destino - falou Harry sorrindo largamente.  
- Ok, né? Vou ficar de cabelo verde por enquanto - falou Sirius.  
- Meu deus, padrinho. Sem drama, sem drama - falou Harry e estalou os dedos, tirando aquela cor "exótica" dos cabelos de Sirius.  
Se antes os Weasley estavam rindo, agora estavam estáticos, de tão impressionados.  
- Ele consegue fazer isso tudo de mágica? - falou Arthur.  
- Ah, é... bem... - disse Lilian sem jeito. Ela deu um tapa na própria testa e sussurrou para Harry - voce está tão ferrado quando chegar em casa, mocinho.  
- Xiii... A casa caiu - falou Harry. Ele levantou-se e sentou na grama entre a cadeira de Sirius e Tiago e falou para os dois: - Me salvem! Ela vai me tirar minha vassoura!  
- Como se voce não fosse conjurar outra - falou Tiago.  
- O que? Como se ela fosse deixar! Vai me proibir de usar mágica, tirar minha vassoura! Como se voce já não soubesse pai! - falou Harry zangado.  
- Voce está certo. Está sem vassoura e sem mágica - falou Lilian antes que o marido falasse alguma coisa.  
Harry cruzou os braços e encarou a árvore ao longe dali.  
Os adultos começaram a conversar, mas Harry estava tão bravo que não percebeu que as crianças Weasley olhavam com curiosidade para ele.

POV's Harry:

Que saco! Sem magia e sem vassoura! Que grande droga!  
E antes que eu pudesse reprimir minha raiva, uma árvore estava em chamas.  
- Harry! - gritou minha mãe. Ok, instantaneamente a culpa é minha.  
Mas eu não apaguei o fogo, muito pelo contrario, só aumentei. Minha raiva estava aqui dentro.  
Como poderia ficar sem mágica? Era impossível.  
Minha mãe tentava apagar o fogo, meu pai ajudava. Todos os adultos ali ajudavam, mas ele permanecia. Eu fazia ele, e ele ficava enquanto eu queria.  
Eu estava com raiva, quero poder usar mágica, então vou usar mágica quando eu quiser. O fogo aumentou, para o desespero dos outros.  
De repente, minha Aura saiu de mim. Um monte de animais de uma vez, ela parecia estar se dividindo temporariamente.  
Um cachorro, um gato, um cervo, uma raposa, uma coruja, uma fênix, um urso, uma pantera. Todos esses animais prateados, minha aura, voavam ou corriam em volta de mim.  
- Harry! Pára! - esse grito da minha mãe tirou-me dos meus devaneios.  
Eu ainda tinha raiva.  
- Se voce não parar, Harry Tiago Potter... Estou te avisando!  
Respirei fundo. Tudo pareceu parar instantaneamente. O fogo apagou, os animas prateados voltaram para dentro de mim e os adultos me olharam. Meus pais com reprovação.  
Mas Aura me disse:  
_Parabéns, Harry. Está aprendendo a controlar sua raiva.__  
_ Entretanto, foi a última coisa que ouvi. Me deu um pequeno esgotamento mágico e eu desmaiei.


	8. Verdade nua e crua

**Capitulo 8 – Verdade nua e crua.**

POV's Autora:

Lílian correu até o filho e o pegou no colo, colocando a cabeça dele em seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Sra. Potter? – perguntou o mais velho dos garotos Weasley, Gui.

- Está sim, Gui. Obrigada – falou ela olhando de esguelha para o filho.

Tiago, Sirius, Marlene e Remo foram se aproximando preocupados.

- Ele está bem né? – perguntou Sirius olhando para o afilhado.

- 'Ta sim. Esgotamento mágico. Vem ocorrendo pouco ultimamente que até tinha esquecido – falou Lily – Agora que sua magia está crescendo é difícil esgotar facilmente. Mas depois daqueles vários animais prateados, há quem canse.

- Lembre do que Harry disse. A luz prateada é a própria aura se mostrando – falou Lene.

Uma luz branca envolveu a pele de Harry, uma camada fina de luz.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Arthur Weasley curioso.

- Os poderes de meu filho, Arthur já são desenvolvidos, entende? Ele faz mágicas livremente desde muito bebê. Só que as vezes tem esgotamento mágico, então desmaia. Ele mesmo repõe as energias, essa luz branca é ele repondo. – explicou Lilian gentilmente.

- Uau! – falou Fred Weasley um dos gêmeos. Devia ter uns cinco anos – Que legal! Eu faço algumas coisas quebrarem sem querer, quando to com raiva ou assustado.

- Ah, mas a mágica do Harry é diferente, Fred – falou Marlene para o garotinho – Ele faz a mágica que quiser, quando quiser. E não sem querer. É claro que quando está com raiva acontecem esses deslizes, como a árvore pegando fogo.

- Ohhh – fizeram os gêmeos, olhinhos brilhando.

A luz branca que envolvia Harry cessou, e ele começou a acordar. Espreguiçou-se e bocejou. Coçou os olhos por causa da claridade do sol em seu rosto e pulou do colo da mãe

- Manhê, a senhora tem poção revigorante? – perguntou Harry.

Lilian não pode deixar de sorrir. Uma das coisas que ensinara a Harry foi ler, apesar de ele só ter três anos. Ele andara lendo livros na biblioteca.

- Tenho sim, querido. Mas não trouxe – falou ela.

- Que saco, vai me gastar energias – disse Harry sentando-se no chão e estalando dois pequenos dedos. De repente, um frasquinho de poção azul estava ali. Ele pegou e bebeu, quando acabou fez sumir.

- Repôs as energias? – perguntou Sirius com um tom zombeteiro.

- Muito engraçadinho Sissy – zoou Harry levantando-se e ficando de frente pro padrinho – Não foi você que tinha uma Aura inteira saindo do seu corpo.

- Quem mandou? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo, apesar de internamente dizer: "Vou matar o Pontas, ensinou esse apelido pro garoto".

- Certamente que não fui eu. Já te disse que minha Aura não é algo que se controla! O que quer que eu faça? "Hei, Aura! Sei que você quer sair, mas volte para dentro só agora!". Dã, fala sério – disse Harry revirando os olhos verdes.

- Sabe, Harry – comentou Remo – você anda ficando muito tempo com o Pontas e o Almofadinhas, garoto. Aprendeu a usar sarcasmo muito cedo.

- Jura, Remie? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE REMIE! – exasperou Remo. Todos riram.

- Reminho? – perguntou Harry, no que Remo amarrou a cara. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Posso te chamar de Aluado então, né?

- Aluado pode – falou Remo.

- Tio Aluado – corrigiu Harry.

- Tio Aluado, então – concordou Remo.

Molly e Arthur Weasley estavam curiosos quanto as poderes do garoto do Potter, vendo isso Lilian disse:

- Harry por que não vai brincar com os Weasley por ai, enquanto nós conversamos aqui?

- Ok, mamãe – falou Harry indo pro outro lado do jardim, Gui, Percy, Carlinhos, os gêmeos, Rony e Gina o seguira.

Os adultos começaram a explicar para o casal de ruivos sobre a aura e os poderes do menino.

POV's Harry:

Minha mãe queria que eu brincasse com esses ruivos. Legal, não tinha muitos amigos, seria bom.

Andei até o outro lado do jardim, sabia que minha mãe não queria que eu escutasse as conversas que ela teria.

Os garotos e a garotinha, um ano mais nova que eu talvez, vieram atrás de mim. A menininha quase tropeçando em tudo.

Parei de andar e conjurei três toalhas de piquenique. Sentei em uma, e logo os Weasley sentaram-se na outras duas.

- Hei, você tem aquela cicatriz? – perguntou Carlinhos curioso.

Uau, essa me pegou de surpresa. Eu esperava mais um: oi! Então você se chama Harry né?

- Tenho sim – falei mostrando minha cicatriz em raio na testa. Nunca entendi como ganhei ela.

- Então você derrotou mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntou o garoto mais novo, tinha minha idade isso era óbvio. Rony.

- Você-Sabe-Quem? – perguntei confuso.

_Voldemort, Harry,_ explicou Aura.

Desde quando derrotei alguém?

Aura não respondeu.

- É. Aquele bruxo das Trevas mal – falou Gui.

- Não me lembro nunca de ter derrotado alguém – falei com sinceridade na voz.

- Como não? – perguntaram todos aqueles ruivos, mas Gui acrescentou – Você não se lembra de ter matado Você-Sabe-Quem? De como conseguiu essa cicatriz? De como virou O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?

- O-Menino o que? Vocês são loucos! Nunca matei ninguém! Essa cicatriz foi um acidente, e sobrevivi ao que? – loucos!

- Você-Sabe-Quem... – começou Percy.

- Voldemort – repeti o nome que Aura dissera.

- Não diga esse nome! – falaram todos, mas alto demais os adultos viraram a cabeça para cá.

- Pois bem, então me explique que história é essa de Voldemort! – exigi.

- NÃO DIGA ESSE NOME! – gritou Percy. Já vi que esse é enjoado...

- Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! – falei repetidamente. Uma coisa que aprendi com meu padrinho é provocar.

- Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá – dizia Percy com as mãos tapando os ouvidos.

Minha mãe e a Sra. Weasley estavam vindo ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas o que é isso? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

- Mamãe! Ele fica dizendo o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem! – falou Percy, dedo-duro. Os outros concordaram.

- Mas, ora, deixe Harry falar. Não são vocês que estão dizendo! – reclamou ela.

Qual é o problema desse pessoal?

_Voldemort, Harry, foi o pior bruxo das Trevas. Matou trouxas, mestiços e traidores de sangue, e, é claro, os famosos sangue-ruim._

Não fale assim!

_Sei que não se importa com bruxos nascidos trouxas, mas Voldemort queria um mundo onde somente bruxos de sangue-puro poderiam fazer magia. Foi um caos._

E por que estão dizendo que matei ele?

_Essa cicatriz Harry, foi feita por ele. Quando você tinha um ano, ele foi até sua casa, prendeu seus pais e tentou te matar. Mas a Maldição da Morte não funcionou com você, foi para você, mas repeliu em Voldemort. Por isso você tem essa cicatriz, _finalizou Aura.

Meus olhos arregalaram. Eu... Matei... Voldemort?

Não poderia ser. Quero dizer, meus pais teriam me dito? Sirius? Remo? Marlene? Alguém teria me dito! _Deveriam _ter me dito!

Uma luz vermelho-vivo cobriu minha pele como uma camada.

POV's Autora:

Uma luz vermelha começou a surgir em Harry Potter.

Menino estava com raiva! Como puderam mentir?, pensava.

- Harry? Querido? – perguntou Lilian preocupada ajoelhando-se na frente do filho. Este arregalou os olhos e amarrou a cara.

- Você mentiu! – ele acusou.

- Menti? – perguntou aflita. Tiago já estava ao lado da esposa.

- Vocês mentiram! Não me disseram, não me contaram! – acusou novamente.

- Do que? – perguntou Tiago fingindo calma.

- Que matei Voldemort! – disse o garoto. Pode ouvir os garotos Weasley ofegando com o nome.

- Mas do que está falando Harry, querido? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nem venha com Harry querido! Vocês não falaram que Voldemort foi até lá em casa quando eu tinha um ano, tentou me matar e me fez essa cicatriz! Vocês não me contaram nada!

- Quem te disse isso Harry? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não pense que foram os Weasley, já sei que está pensando isso! Pois não foram eles! Foi Aura! Ela me disse! Ela me diz as coisas, diferente de vocês! QUE NÃO DIZEM NADA! – gritando isso, aparatou. Sim, ele sabia aparatar.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exasperou-se Lilian. Virou-se para Molly e disse apressada – Molly, obrigada por nos convidar a vir aqui! Mas temos que ir, sabe-se lá onde Harry aparatou! Nem sabia que ele conseguia aparatar! Temos que achá-lo até depois!

Lilian aparatou. Tiago, Sirius, Marlene e Remo agradeceram também e aparataram, deixando para trás Weasley_s _confusos.

POV's Harry:

Aparatei em Hogsmead. Eu sabia aparatar, nunca dissera para meus pais, mas sabia.

De acordo com eles, Dumbledore era diretor de Hogwarts e Hogsmead era um vilarejo próximo. Minha mãe dissera que não se podia aparatar em Hogwarts.

Já estava de tardinha, de modo que não tinha ninguém nas ruas.

Comecei a caminhar em direção ao enorme castelo. Era muito bonito, parecia medieval, mas estava meio distante. Levaria um bom tempo até eu chegar lá.

Enquanto caminhava comecei a pensar em tudo que descobri hoje. Aura estava conversando comigo.

_Não devia ser tão duros com eles Harry. São seus pais, fizeram isso para seu bem._

Eles vão ter que esperar um pouco para eu me desculpar. Quero falar com o diretor Dumbledore. Você se lembra não é mesmo? Ele ás vezes vai lá em casa ver como estou, como está minha magia. Ele é simpático, e o melhor bruxo de todo o mundo, vai me falar o que eu preciso saber.

_Se assim você acha, _disse Aura dando de ombros.

Um cachorro prateado saído de mim, Aura, começou a caminhar ao meu lado. Iluminava o caminho e me fazia companhia.

Obrigado, Aura. Você é a melhor.

_De nada Harry. Gosto de ser sua aura._

Aura, fiquei curioso agora. Você sempre diz que a aura das pessoas tem cor, somente a dos bebês é branca. E a minha? Não pode ser mais branca, já fiz coisas ruins, e não sou mais bebê.

_Sua aura, no caso eu, _ela teria dado uma risadinha se pudesse, _tem uma cor incomum. Não é branca, preta ou cinza._

É que cor então?

_Dourada._

Fiquei um tempo processando essa idéia. Minha Aura é dourada? Incomum...

Nenhuma aura é dourada. Isso quer dizer que sou diferente...

Fiquei um tempo pensando se ser diferente era bom, ou ruim, e quando vi já estava nos portões de Hogwarts.

Passei pelas portas. Estava caminhando pelo corredor do primeiro andar quando vejo uma pessoa familiar passando... Já vira aquela mulher uma vez...

-Tia Minie! – falei quando me lembrei o nome dela. Ela já fora na minha casa junto com o diretor Dumbledore.

- Harry? M-mas o que faz aqui? Como entrou aqui? – perguntou ela se aproximando de mim confusa.

- Aparatei em Hogsmead. Preciso falar com Tio Dumby– expliquei.

- Você só tem três anos Harry, como pode aparatar? E onde estão seus pais? – perguntou ela.

- Tia Minie, a senhora poderia me levar lá no escritório do diretor? Com certeza ele vai lhe dizer o que vim fazer aqui quando eu for embora. Tenho tanta certeza disso quanto tenho certeza de que minha mãe vai me dar uma bronca quando chegar em casa – falei sorrindo.

Ela riu antes de começar a andar. Começamos a caminha pelos corredores, eu ia atrás dela.

O vento da janela batia nos meus cabelos, de forma que minha cicatriz ficava a amostra.

Os alunos da escola de Hogwarts deviam estar indo jantar, pelo horário. Quando passavam por mim e por Minie diziam:

- Aquele ali não é Harry Potter?

- Que criança fofa!

- O que será que Harry Potter faz aqui?

Agora eu entendia o por que dessas coisas. Bem, eu não gostei nada de chamar tanta atenção.

Estávamos andando pelo corredor do quarto andar, eu contei mesmo, mas eu estava distraído demais. Passamos por um pedestal onde tinha um vaso que parecia velhíssimo.

Sem querer esbarrei e o vaso espatifou. Quatro meninas que passavam viraram a cabeça e olharam para mim.

- Desculpe Tia Minie! – falei antes de estalar os dedos e o vaso voltar para o pedestal inteirinho, como se não tivesse caído.

- Bem, Harry, vejo que já controla a magia – disse sorrindo e parando em frente a uma gárgula de pedra.

- É... – falei sem jeito. Nunca pensei que fosse viver o dia para ficar sem jeito.

- Gota de limão – falou para a gárgula que virou mostrando uma enorme escada – Suba, o diretor estará lá.

Comecei a subir as escadas e bati na porta do diretor.

- Entre – disse a voz de Dumbledore.

Abri a porta, não pude deixar de rir ao ver a cara surpresa do diretor Dumbledore.

- Harry. – falou enquanto se levantava de sua cadeira e andava até mim. Mas rápido do que eu achava ser possível ele fazer – Mas o que faz aqui?

- Ah, Tio Dumby – comecei – Eu estava na casa da família Weasley, com minha família.

- Bem, sente-se e você pode me contar isso melhor – falou ele voltando a se sentar na sua cadeira. Sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

- Minha mãe queria conversar com a Sra. Weasley então falou "vá brincar com os garotos Weasley". E lá fui eu. Mas eles queriam saber sobre Voldemort, sobre como ganhei essa cicatriz.

- E veio aqui para descobrir sobre isso? – perguntou surpreso.

- Na verdade professor, minha aura...

- Ela fala com você não é mesmo? – interrompeu ele gentilmente.

- Sim, fala sim – respondi e continuei – Meus pais nunca tinham me dito como ganhei minha cicatriz. Fiquei curioso quando Gui, Percy, Rony e Carlinhos me perguntaram sobre essas coisas. Minha aura me disse. Falou que Voldemort fora na minha casa, prendera meus pais, como sobrevivi, etc, etc, etc.

- Mas não entendo. O que veio fazer aqui exatamente então? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Ah, bem – senti meu rosto queimar – eu meio que tive um ataque. Meus pais nunca me contaram! Fiquei revoltado! Queria respostas paras minhas perguntas, mas depois de eles terem me escondido isso, duvidei muito que fossem me responder. Então, aparatei em Hogsmead, andei até Hogwarts, e no corredor encontrei a professora McGonagall e ela me trouxe até aqui a pedido meu.

- Aparatou? Andou de Hogsmead até Hogwarts? Como passou pelos meus feitiços de proteção? – perguntou curioso.

- É, eu sei aparatar. Vim andando de Hogsmead até aqui. Feitiços de proteção? Não desfiz nenhum feitiço, simplesmente entrei nos terrenos de Hogwarts e passei pelas portas – falei simplesmente.

- Bem, Harry. Então pode me perguntar o que você queria saber – disse Dumbledore gentilmente.

- Isso tudo aconteceu mesmo? Por isso tenho essa cicatriz?

- Sim, aconteceu. Na noite de 31 de Outubro, Lord Voldemort foi até sua casa. Seus pais lutaram, mas Voldemort os prendeu. Então ele foi matar você. Mas quando lançou a Maldição da Morte, ela refletiu em você e foi para Voldemort. Ele "morreu", não totalmente, e você ganhou essa cicatriz – resumiu ele.

- Então ele não morreu de vez? Pode voltar? – perguntei triste.

- Pode sim. Sua aura deve ter te dito o caos que ele causou – falou Dumbledore.

- Sim, ela me disse sim – concordei. – Mas agora, por que Voldemort tentou me matar? Eu tinha só um ano!

Ok, Voldemort tinha titica na cabeça, só pode!

- Que pena, não vou poder responder esta pergunta. Não hoje. Não agora. Você vai saber um dia, por hora tire isso da sua cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, vai saber.

Me decepcionei, mas assenti com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, Tio Dumby– falei. De repente, fiquei receoso – Como vou voltar para casa? Está tão escuro, não posso aparatar aqui.

- Você sabe de muitas coisas Harry – disse ele sorrindo para mim.

- Eu estava lendo na biblioteca de casa – falei dando um sorrisinho.

- Já sabe ler? Bom, você é cheio de surpresas. – ele colocou um livro em cima da mesa – Vou fazer uma chave de portal. Irá diretor para sua casa.

Ele apontou a varinha para o livro.

- Portus – o livro brilhou azul e depois voltou ao normal, indicando que dera certo.

- Obrigado – eu disse antes de colocar a mão no livro e sentir um puxão no umbigo e as coisas virando a minha volta.

Cai no chão da sala de estar da minha casa, e não gostei da cena.

Minha mãe estava aos prantos no sofá, meu pai tentava consolá-la e olhava com reprovação para mim quando notou minha chegada, Sirius parecia preocupado, mas alegre quando me viu. Marlene e Remo igualmente.

A primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça quando vi minha mãe levantando, com lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, vindo até mim foi:

"Merlin me salve, estou ferrado".


	9. Vou para a Sonserina!

**Capitulo 9 – Vou para a Sonserina!**

POV's Harry:

Aura, me lembre de fazer um templo para Merlin.

_Por que isso Harry?_, perguntou ela divertida.

Minha mãe, muito diferente do que imaginei que iria fazer, andou até mim e me deu um abraço enorme seguido de um pedido de desculpas. Realmente não entendi, então ela falou:

- Nós devíamos ter falado para você. Nos desculpe.

- Ok – falei simplesmente. Estava muito atordoado por não levar uma bronca.

- Mas, agora, onde você foi? E desde quando sabe aparatar? – perguntou Sirius, se intrometendo curioso.

- Sei aparatar faz uns dois meses, aprendi por acaso. E fui para Hogwarts – falei me sentando no sofá.

- Aparatou dentro de Hogwarts? – perguntou Marlene chocada.

- Claro que não madrinha. Me lembrei que mamãe falou que não se pode aparatar lá, geralmente aparatam em Hogsmead. Então aparatei em Hogsmead. Foi chato caminhar até o castelo, mas Aura me fez companhia em forma de cachorro – finalizei.

- Bem, ainda estou impressionada que um garotinho de três anos consiga fazer isso – falou minha mãe.

- Três anos na aparência só mamãe – falei sorrindo.

- Como assim? – perguntou meu pai.

- Pai, sinceramente. Você acha que tenho três anos? Olhe meu vocabulário, é extenso demais para alguém de minha idade. Eu sei ler, sei escrever. Sei até mesmo aparatar, coisa que só se faz depois dos dezessete anos. E sei usar minha magia. Agora, tenho realmente três anos? – perguntei.

Sem querer me exibir...

_Mas já se exibindo, _brincou Aura.

Humildemente, tenho mais do que três anos. Minha inteligência é de um adulto!

_Não discordo._

Meu pai, aliás, todos os adultos ali presentes, pareceram pensar um pouco antes de responderem:

- Você está certo.

POV's Autora:

Harry se espreguiçou e bocejou, mostrando claramente que estava cansado.

- Já pra cama – ordenou Lilian, autoritária.

- Se bem que eu... – falou Sirius bocejando – também to cansado! Ficar procurando o Pontas Jr cansa! Ei, Lene, posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

- NÃO! – falou ela de repente.

- Por que não? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Porque você é oferecido é uma boa resposta – disse Lilian.

- Bem... Não é por isso Lily. – disse Lene – Sentem-se, vou contar a vocês.

- Contar por que não posso dormir na sua casa? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

- Claro que não sua anta! Obviamente, é alguma coisa que ela não tinha dito a gente que é importante! Como você consegue ser tão tapado, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo sentando na poltrona.

Lilian foi até o sofá que Harry estava sentado e pegou ele no colo. Sentou-se no sofá com ele deitado em seu colo e a cabeça no ombro, já estava dormindo. Tiago sentou ao seu lado. Sirius sentou na outra poltrona e Lene sozinha em um sofá.

- Bem, vocês se lembram claramente que fui para o Brasil quatro meses antes de Harry nascer – começou Marlene, todos acenaram positivamente – Então, eu não fui para lá por causa de minha família. Fui para lá porque estava grávida, e não tive coragem de dizer.

- Grávida? – gritaram todos. Harry se mexeu inquieto no colo de Lilian por causa do grito.

- Sim, eu estava grávida, quando descobri era de um mês. Claro que vocês mandaram uma carta 31 de julho quando Harry nasceu, fiquei muito feliz, mas como poderia voltar para Londres se estava com uma barriga? Vocês devem se lembrar que retornei a carta dizendo não poder ir vê-lo, pois minha mãe estava muito doente.

- Sim, nós lembramos – falou Sirius. Ele estava um pouco chocado com a noiticia.

- Minha filha nasceu no dia 31 de outubro. Continuei vivendo lá no Rio de Janeiro, não tinha coragem de voltar, mas não deixava de me corresponder.

- É, o que era bom. Não queria que você fosse para sempre – falou Lilian dando um sorriso para a amiga.

- No dia do aniversario de um ano de Alicia, eu estava muito feliz, apesar de estar com um pressentimento ruim. E quando recebi a noticia de que Voldemort achou vocês e aquele rato os traiu, tive certeza que meu pressentimento não era besteira. Fiquei muito preocupada, mas ainda dei a desculpa de que minha mãe falecera e meu pai estava inconsolável. Depois do que ocorrera a vocês, seria um choque enorme se vocês soubessem que fugi por medo de contar que estava grávida. Permaneci mais um ano no Brasil.

- É. Você voltou no dia 15 de novembro de 1982 – falou Lilian lembrando-se – Mas se você voltou quando sua filha tinha dois anos, como nunca vimos ela?

- Porque fui cuidadosa. Fiz questão que vocês não fosse a minha casa durante esse um ano que já estive aqui. E olhe só, já se passou um ano desde que voltei e vocês não foram a minha casa. Isso não foi a toa. Quando eu saía, eu deixava Alicia com minha mãe.

- Você passa bastante tempo conosco. – comentou Tiago – Você, Sirius e Remo passam quase o dia todo aqui, exceto quando estamos trabalhando, mas estamos de férias.

- Sim, ela fica com minha mãe todo esse tempo, mas eu sabia que não ia conseguir esconder por muito tempo – falou Marlene.

- E quem é o pai dela? – perguntou Lilian. Todos queriam saber isso.

- É o... Bem... – Marlene hesitou – O Sirius.

- EU? – perguntou surpreso.

- O que Almofadinha não se lembra de ter ido para a cama com a Lene no ano de 1980? – perguntou Tiago rindo da cara de espanto do amigo.

- Sim, Sirius. Você é o pai de Alicia Melanie Black – falou Marlene.

- Black? – perguntou ele.

- É, coloquei seu sobrenome. Black, primeiro porque se eu morresse e ela estivesse só no mundo, não seria difícil achar o único Black vivo. Segundo, Black é muito melhor que McKinnon– falou Marlene.

- Então, você não gosta de McKinnon? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não mesmo – respondeu ela. Onde ele iria chegar com isso?

Sirius levantou-se da poltrona que estava e se ajoelhou na frente de Marlene. Ele ia fazer isso mesmo?, pensavam todos ali presentes.

- Então, Marlene McKinnogon, vulgo Senhora Black, você aceitaria casar comigo? – perguntou ele abrindo uma caixinha preta que tirou do bolso. Dentro da caixinha, tinha uma aliança de ouro com os escritos "Eu te amo".

- Sim! – falou ela antes de Sirius levantar e dar um beijo nela.

- Boto ele na coleira Lene! – zoou Tiago.

- Muito engraçadinho, Pontas – falou Almofadinhas.

Sirius e Marlene levantaram-se.

- Bem, eu to morrendo de sono e Alicia deve estar me esperando. Lily – disse virando-se para a amiga – não se incomoda se eu trazê-la aqui amanhã não é?

- Mas é claro que não! Todos queremos conhecer a pequena Alicia! – falou Lilian animada e dando um abraço de parabéns na amiga falou: - Parabéns! Vai se casar! E boa noite, até amanhã.

- Boa noite e obrigada. – puxando a orelha do Sirius que fez Ai! – E vamos senhor Sirius Black, sua filha quer te conhecer desde sempre! E temos muitas coisas para conversar!

- É por isso que eu amo essa mulher – disse antes de aparatar com Lene.

Tiago e Remo riram enquanto Lilian levantava pegando Harry no colo.

- Eu vou colocar Harry na cama se não ele vai acordar com as costas doendo. Boa noite – falou ela subindo as escadas e indo na direção do quarto do filho.

- Bem, boa noite Pontas. Amanhã eu venho para ver a filha do casal ternurinha – brincou Remo – Vou ter que sair cedo, tenho que falar com Dumbledore.

- Ok, Aluado. Até amanhã – falou Tiago antes do amigo aparatar e para o quarto dormir.

POV's Harry:

Acordei no dia seguinte com minha mãe me chamando.

Ela me fez vestir uma roupa bem esquisitinha. Não era que nem as roupas trouxas que eu usava, era uma roupa bruxa para crianças.

Era uma capa azul marinho. Bem esquisita!

- Pra que tudo isso? – perguntei sem paciência.

- Ah, vamos a alguns lugares hoje. Olha só, antes de irmos a esses lugares, Sirius, Marlene e Alicia vão vir aqui...

- Quem é Alicia? – interrompi ela com a pergunta.

- É a filha de Marlene e Sirius, como eu estava dizendo...

- Sirius e Marlene tem uma filha? Eles são casados? – perguntei. To chocado!

- Sim, eles tem uma filha! E eles vão casar futuramente! Dá para parar de me interromper? – ela praticamente berrou. Eita, que temperamento...

- Ta certo – falei.

- Ótimo, eles virão aqui para que conheçamos Alicia, trate-a bem. Seremos estranhos para ela! Muito provavelmente que seja tímida, uma adorável garotinha de três anos. E, principalmente – de repente ela mudou sua feição severa para amável – não faça magia. Somente enquanto estiverem aqui está bem? Só dessa vez?

Então foi por isso. Então a expressão amável é por isso. Eu não deveria aceitar...

- Tudo bem – concordei de má vontade.

A campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! – falou meu pai indo para a porta de entrada. Eu e minha mãe ficamos na sala.

Sirius entrou sorrindo. Os cabelos pretos até a altura da bochecha, os olhos azuis, o sorriso maroto. É estava bonito, que ele nunca me ouça dizer isso... Tia Lene entrou logo depois. Cabelos ruivos bronze, olhos castanhos. Lembro como se fosse ontem de mamãe contando como começou a amizade dela e de Tia Lene. Ambas ruivas, riram quando se viram. Uma tinha olhos verdes e outra olhos castanho. Foi assim que começou a amizade delas.

Mas meu queixo quase, eu disse quase caiu quando entrou uma garotinha atrás de meus padrinhos. Alicia, sem duvida.

Ela tinha um rosto angelical, bochechas coradas, lábios rosa, cílios bonitos (não que eu tivesse reparado...). O cabelo era ruivo, de um tom bronze como o de Tia Lene. A cabeleira ruiva caia até a metade das costas em cachos bonitos. Os olhos eram azuis, que nem os do meu padrinho. Ela não era muito alta, não que eu fosse alto... Ela era somente um pouco mais baixa que eu. Mas o que mais me intrigou, foi o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios. Era maroto.

Sorri também.

- Lilian, Tiago e Harry, essa é minha... – começou Marlene, mas foi sutilmente interrompida por Sirius.

- Nossa.

- _Nossa_ – disse ela frisando bem – filha Alicia Melanie Black.

- É, nossa filha. É bom falar assim – disse meu padrinho.

A menina deu uma gostosa risadinha antes de dizer e abraçar o pai, apesar de que ela só chegava ao seu cotovelo em altura.

- É, meu paizinho querido! – e deu mais uma risadinha. Ela olhou para minha família – Deixa eu ver! Você é a Tia Lilian, mamãe me falo muito de você! Você é o Tio Tiago, por favor, não me machuque com suas brincadeiras! E você é o Harry, prazer sou Alicia, mas isso você já sabe minha mãe já disse!

Fiquei impressionado, como essa Alicia Melanie falava.

- Certo, querida. Você é muito bonitinha – falou minha mãe colocando uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha dela – E não se preocupe, Tiago não vai lhe machucar. Certo? – perguntou severa.

- Certo – concordou – Faço brincadeiras para divertir.

- A é? – perguntou ela. Olhinhos brilhando – Ah, mais isso é muito legal! Gosto de diversão! Me ensina?

- Mas é claro, se bem que... Seu pai faz isso muito bem – falou Tiago rindo.

- É, faço melhor que você Pontas. Marotices é comigo mesmo – falou Almofadinhas sorrindo para a filha.

- Oba!

Minha mãe e minha madrinha balançaram a cabeça decepcionadas.

- Já estão estragando a menina – comentou minha madrinha.

Era impressão minha, ou eles estavam me deixando de lado agora que tinha outra criança?

_Não fique com ciúmes, Harry. Você ainda é meu favorito, _disse Aura para mim. Sorri fraquinho.

Mas isso porque você é _minha_ aura. Se você fosse dela, iria gostar mais dela, mesmo com as palavras dela, teimei.

Aura foi gentil e respeitou meu espaço.

Todos os adultos, agora Remo que também chegara, cercavam Alicia. Meu pai e meu padrinho ensinavam brincadeiras e marotices, minha mãe e minha madrinha falavam de como ela era bonita e como seria ótima em Hogwarts, algo que minha mãe nunca havia falado para mim... E Remo brincava com a garotinha.

Respirei fundo, não queria me estressar hoje, não devia me estressar hoje.

Sai da sala, vendo que ninguém daria por minha falta. Andei para os enormes jardins da Mansão dos Potter.

Sentei na grama. Em outro caso teria conjurado um banco, mas minha mãe disse-me para não usar magia. Vou fazer o que ela disse, pelo menos uma vez. Vou mostrar a ela que posso ser tão bom quanto a Black.

A Black é uma puxa-saco isso sim. "Você deve ser Tia Lilian e você deve ser Tio Tiago". Mas falou de um jeito tão manhoso que meus ouvidos doeram.

Aquele rosto angelical é uma máscara tão bem disfarçada que não posso negar que estou simplesmente impressionado.

Tanto quanto eu sou inteligente demais para minha idade, ela é puxa-saco demais para a idade dela, que "por acaso" também é três anos.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou a pessoa que eu menos queria ver na minha frente.

- Estou sentado nos jardins – falei simplesmente. Não se estresse, não se estresse...

- Mas por quê? Não quer ficar lá dentro com todo mundo? – perguntou com uma voz irritantemente meiga.

- Não, obviamente que não quero Alicia! – exasperei – Se estou aqui fora **sozinho**, é porque eu não quero ficar lá dentro com **todo mundo**.

Ela sorriu para mim. Por que motivo? Não pude imaginar nenhum.

- Você é engraçado Harry – ela disse antes de voltar para dentro de minha casa, ficar sendo bajulada.

Suspirei e voltei para dentro de casa. Grande erro.

Quando voltei a sala de estar encontrei a cena mais irritante possível.

Meu pai e minha mãe estavam sentados no sofá vermelho com Alicia entre eles. Tia Lene e Sirius estavam ajoelhados a sua frente. Tio Aluado fazia coisas flutuarem, fazendo a "garotinha meiga e gentil" bater palminhas.

Bufei de raiva.

Um vaso que Remo fazia flutuar caiu, quebrando.

- Remo! Era um vaso antigo – falou meu pai, mas depois sorriu – Que isso Aluado, quer impressionar, mas não sabe fazer um simples feitiço de levitação.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Pontas – falou Remo.

Legal, nem para notar que estou aqui na soleira da porta da sala de estar tentando controlar minha raiva e não azarar a ruivinha. Ok né?

Voltei a olhar a minha família bajulando a garotinha.

CHEGA! Gritei em minha mente.

De repente, o cabelo ruivo bronze e cacheado da Alicia, não era mais ruivo. Estava num amarelo florescente com bolinhas laranja.

- AAAAAA – gritou ela olhando para as mechas de seu cabelo.

Então, pareceram se tocar que eu também estava ali. Todos olharam para mim, bravos.

- Harry! – repreendeu minha mãe – Suba para seu quarto. Irá sair de lá somente quando formos sair. Infelizmente, terei de te levar junto, mas enquanto não sairmos você está de castigo no seu quarto.

- Faço as palavras de sua mãe as minhas – disse meu pai estranhamente sério, fazendo o cabelo da Alicia, que secava as lágrimas, voltar a cor original.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei inocente.

- Como assim "o que eu fiz?". Viu o cabelo de Alicia. – falou minha mãe.

- É, ficou amarelo. Não vejo muita diferença, os dois ficam feios e fazem ela ficar com cara de idiota – falei, sorri diabolicamente.

- Harry! – gritou minha mãe se levantando – Que educação é essa que nunca vi?

- Eu estou fazendo o que você pediu! Queria que eu não fizesse magia, foi sem querer eu estava com raiva! Você queria que eu agisse como se tivesse três anos é o que estou fazendo! SE DECIDA! – gritei com minha mãe.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESTRESSANDO – avisou ela.

- QUE SE DANE SEU ESTRESS! VOLTE PARA AQUELE SOFÁ E DIGA COMO A MEIGA ALICIA É DOCE! – gritei mais.

Que coisa insuportável! Eles não vão entender nunca?

- Está com ciúmes de Alicia, Harry? – perguntou Tia Lene entendendo tudo.

- Não, estou aqui gritando porque sou retardado, de certo! Claro que estou com ciúmes de ser idiota! - ironizei – Ai como tenho ciúmes de ser uma criança de três anos normal!

- PARE COM ISSO HARRY TIAGO POTTER! – berrou minha mãe, ela segurou e apertou meu braço. Depois de um tempo, pude sentir o sangue tentando passar ali.

- Largue o meu braço! Está me machucando! – falei. Mas ela segurou mais firme como se tentasse me dar uma lição, me concentrei e dei um choque.

Ela retirou sua mão mais que rápido.

- O que ele fez? – perguntou meu pai, já de pé ali do lado de minha mãe olhando sua mão.

- Me deu um choque – disse ela esfregando a mão.

- Chega Harry! Por que está revoltado assim? – perguntou meu pai olhando em meus olhos.

Minha raiva inflamou um pouco mais.

Ele ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Ele ainda não sabe? Que belo pai ele é, belo pai!

- Por quê? Por quê? Ainda pergunta? Quer saber de uma coisa? – perguntei retoricamente e sorri maléfico – Você estava todo feliz comentando com os outros como Alicia iria ser uma excelente aluna da Griffinória! Se você quer saber bem, ESPERO QUE EU VÁ PARA A SONSERINA! Espero que eu pare na casa das cobras! – berrei.

Ele pareceu empalidecer.

- O que? Sonserina? – ele parecia calmo demais.

- É, Sonserina – falei tentando não gritar – Vou para a Sonserina! Poderia mostrar para vocês como Alicia não é tudo isso, indo para a casa das cobras. Serei melhor, mostrarei que posso ser melhor do que ela!

Meus olhos começaram a ficar um pouco marejados.

- Feliz? Pois eu estou! – falei antes de sair pisando duro para meu quarto.


	10. Minha animada amiga

**Capitulo 10 – Minha (animada) amiga**

POV's Autora:

Depois que Harry subira pisando duro as escadas, a sala ficara muito calma.

Tiago ainda estava olhando o lugar que Harry estivera antes de sair andando, onde estivera quando disse que queria ir para a Sonserina.

- Querido – chamou Lilian docemente. Ela também estava chocada pelo filho ter falado aquilo – Ele falou da boca para fora é claro que Harry não quer ir para a casa das cobras.

Sirius, que também estava um pouco atordoado pelo que o afilhado falara, chegou perto de Tiago e colocou a mão no ombro dele, um gesto de solidariedade.

- É, Pontas. Conheço o Harry, ele só estava bravo e com ciúmes. Que nem você, todo estressadinho – brincou no final.

- É, deve ser isso – falou Tiago.

Alicia levantou do sofá, e caminhou para as escadas.

- Aonde você vai Alicia? – perguntou Marlene.

- Vou ver o Harry – respondeu ela.

Lílian segurou a mão dela preocupada.

- Não é uma boa idéia ver Harry quando ele está bravo – falou ela. Lembrou-se das vezes que Harry ficara um pouco bravo. Ainda mesmo lembrava das palavras de Dumbledore a dois anos atrás...

"_Como sua magia é muita, mas do que muitos, mas do que a minha, será difícil ser controlada. Pode causar algumas coisas ruins no começo, pode ser difícil de controlar até mesmo quando ele estiver em Hogwarts, coisas podem quebrar, pegar fogo ou rachar quando ele estiver com um pouco de raiva, se ele se estressar demais receio que pode haver até mesmo um terremoto, então cuidado."_

- Não – disse a garotinha teimando – Harry é meu amigo. Ele está mal, precisa que alguém vá falar com ele! Vocês podem achar que quando alguém está bravo precisa de tempo para pensar, mas ele só vai ficar mais bravo, pode pensar que vocês estão aqui, comigo! Vou vê-lo!

E saiu escada a cima, não sem antes ter perguntado onde era o quarto de Harry.

- Ela me lembra você de certa forma Sirius – falou Lilian.

- Por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Você falava algumas coisas assim quando Tiago estava bravo. – ela corou um pouco e continuou – Quando estava bravo por eu ter dado um fora muito grande nele, ai você falava algumas coisinhas para mim.

- A é! – falou Sirius rindo um pouco.

- Bem, gente. Depois vocês me contam como ficaram as coisas, tenho que ir – falou Remo. Despediu-se de todos, desejou boa sorte e aparatou.

Os quatro sentaram-se no sofá e se colocaram a esperar que Alicia acalmasse Harry.

POV's Harry:

Estava olhando a vista da janela do meu quarto.

É um quarto grande. As paredes brancas, o carpete vermelho.

Minha cama ficava encostada na parede, ao lado uma mesinha de cabeceira com um abajur azul e uma foto comigo, minha mãe e meu pai, em um porta-retrato de pomo de ouro. O armário com um desenho de coruja, feito por mim mesmo, grudado na porta. As mini-vassouras que voavam pelo quarto. Uma estante cheia de livros, não li todos, é claro, mas já tinha visto alguns. Uma poltrona próxima ao armário.

Na parede tinham alguns retratos com fotos minhas e de minha família. Era mais fácil sem a tal da Alicia Melanie Black.

O mais estranho era que... Por mais que eu quisesse sentir raiva daquela garotinha, eu não conseguia. Sei lá, o jeito dela me encantava. Os cachos cor de bronze caindo bonitos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos azuis piscinas, tão bonitos. Aquele rosto angelical com a pele cor de porcelana. Mas o sorriso maroto era tão bonito.

Por que eu estou pensando essas coisas?

- Harry – disse uma voz doce a minhas costas.

Olhei para a pessoa que dissera meu nome. Alicia, de certa forma, parecia previsível que ela viria aqui.

Ela sentou-se a meu lado na cama e sorriu para mim como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não está brava comigo? Sabe, me descontrolei, acho que fiquei com ciúmes e... – comecei, mas ela gentilmente me interrompeu.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu realmente não gosto que eles fiquem babando em cima de mim. Tenho três anos, posso ser fofa – ela riu um pouco antes de continuar – mas detesto que fiquem me bajulando. Realmente, não foi sua culpa.

- É que eu... – hesitei. Contaria como me sinto a uma estranha? – Eu me sinto diferente. Me sinto excluído.

- Eu também me sinto assim. Eu não tinha nenhum amigo ou amiga da minha idade. Somente minha mãe e minha avó. Eu me sinto completamente excluída nesse mundo de adultos – falou ela com sinceridade.

- É. É exatamente como me sinto. Diferente – falei. Dei um sorrisinho – Precisamos urgente de amigos.

- Sim, precisamos. Que tal... Não deixa para lá – falou ela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ia sugerir... Sermos amigos? – perguntei hesitante.

- É, ia sim. Somos muito parecidos. Temos pais loucos, padrinhos briguentos, e precisamos urgente de um amigo.

- Padrinhos briguentos? – perguntei intrigado.

- É. Tio Tiago e Tia Lilian são meus padrinhos agora. Espero que não se importe – acrescentou ela rapidamente.

- Não, não me importo, Alicia. Mas então, a partir de hoje, 16 de novembro de 1983, viramos amigos – falou Harry.

- Eu Alicia Melanie Black, virei oficialmente amiga de Harry Tiago Potter! – falou Alicia, para minha surpresa, ela se espichou na cama e me deu um abraço.

- É, teve toda uma cerimônia – falei sorrindo.

- Sim! Mudando de assunto! – disse feliz e riu continuando - Minha mãe me contou da escola que ela estudava Bruxaria. Existiam os Marotos, né? Imagine que legal! – falou animada.

- Pois é. Meu pai, Sirius e o Tio Aluado criaram o Mapa do Maroto.

- O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa.

- É um mapa que mostra toda Hogwarts e quem está em tal lugar. Por exemplo, se eu olhar no mapa a sala do diretor, provavelmente eu vou achar o professor Dumbledore caminhando na sua sala.

- Que legal! Me fala mais desse mapa! – pediu ela em tom de suplica.

- Mas é claro. Tem um encantamento que protege o mapa, assim não é qualquer um que pode ler. Você tem que dizer: "_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". _Assim, aparece o mapa. E para fazer sumir é só dizer: _"Malfeito, feito."_

- Isso é incrível! Quando formos para Hogwarts, iremos ser tão geniais quanto eles! – exclamou Alicia animada.

Comecei a levantar da cama, e a menina – ou melhor, minha amiga – também.

- Me fale mais sobre os Marotos. Minha mãe não me conto muito, diz que pode ser péssima influencia – falou ela quando estávamos descendo as escadas.

Alicia agarrou meu braço quando estávamos no ultimo degrau e aguardou ansioso que eu falasse mais deles.

- Ah, minha mãe também não fala muita coisa. Péssima influencia, essa é boa eu gostei. Deixa eu ver, eles tinham o péssimo hábito de sair depois do horário – comentei.

- Incrível! Fabuloso! Mal posso esperar para ir para Hogwarts! Não vai ser legal, Harry? – perguntou ela apertando mais meu braço.

- É, não vai ser legal Harry? – perguntou meu padrinho rindo.

Logo depois apareceu minha mãe, minha madrinha e meu pai.

- Vejo que se entenderam – falou minha mãe satisfeita.

- É! Somos amigos para todo sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre e sempre! – disse ela animada.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Alicia, respire – pedi, a garota já estava ficando roxa.

Ela puxou o ar e sorriu animada.

- Ai! – gritou Alicia de repente.

- Que foi? – perguntou Tia Lene.

- Uma aranha! – falou aflita apontando para a parede onde uma pequena aranhinha estava.

- Ora, Alicia, que bobagem – falei pegando a aranha no dedo.

Alicia gritou e se escondeu atrás do pai.

- Menina, você é histérica – comentei olhando a aranha.

- Talvez – concordou ela.

Olhei melhor a aranha, era pequenininha. Ri internamente. Alicia tinha medo de pequenas aranhas. É, tinha graça nisso, ou talvez só o escândalo que ela fez tenha sido engraçado. Bem, eu posso imaginar que com Alicia como amiga, minha vida vai ter mais graça.

_- Pode me deixar na parede de volta, por favor? _– disse alguém.

Olhei em volta.

Nenhum dos presentes tinha falado isso, estavam todos olhando confusos para mim.

Olhei para a aranha em meu dedo.

_- Falou comigo? – _perguntei. Estou a beira da loucura, literalmente!

_- Sim, me coloque na parede, por favor!_

Deixei meu dedo na parede e a aranha rapidamente andou pela parede e sumiu de vista.

- Com quem estava falando Harry? E que língua era aquela? – perguntou Alicia curiosa.

- Ora, vocês não ouviram? Estranho... Bem, aquela aranha no meu dedo, falou comigo. Pediu pra eu colocá-la na parede – expliquei rapidamente.

- Falou com uma aranha? – perguntaram todos.

- É, sei lá. Parece que eu entendo o que ela diz – dei de ombros.

- Bem, temos que sair – falou minha mãe com pressa.

- Mãe, aonde vamos que você está assim? Fala que é muito importante, e blá, blá, blá.

- Vamos fazer compras, ué – ela disse e sorriu marota.

- Achei que fosse importante – eu disse antes de aparatar acompanhado.

Sirius, Tia Lene, meu pai e Alicia apareceram logo depois e aproveitamos o resto do dia passeando num shopping trouxa.

É, quem disse que uma boa amizade não começa sem alguns gritos?

_A sua e a da Alicia por acaso começou, _falou Aura divertida.

Fazer o que, respondi.


	11. Perto Longe

**Capítulo 11 – Perto... Longe.**

_(Harry, Alicia e Rony já com cinco anos, 1885)._

Harry Potter não era um garoto comum. Para começar, era um bruxo. Mas também não era um bruxo comum. Derrotara o maior bruxo das Trevas, Lord Voldemort, quando tinha somente um ano de idade e sobrevivera a maldição da morte. Mas também tinha uma aura, lugar onde se acumula a magia existente, super desenvolvida.

Por sorte tinha pessoas com quem podia contar. Uma delas era sua melhor amiga, Alicia, sendo que não gostara dela no inicio, mas a amizade deles agora era simplesmente inabalável. Outras eram seus pais, Tiago e Lilian. Seus loucos e briguentos padrinhos, Sirius e Marlene, que (finalmente) casaram-se. E Tio Aluado, seu "tio" postiço. Mais alguns amigos que fizera foram os Weasleys.

Na primeira vez que visitara a família Weasley, fora um completo desastre. Fizera uma arvore pegar e fogo e dera um ataque. Mas visitaram eles novamente e explicaram as coisas melhor.

A lista das pessoas que descobriram sobre a aura de poderes de Harry estava cada vez maior: os Potter, os Black, o Lupin, os Weasley, Dumbledore e McGonagall.

Harry surpreendentemente descobriu que podia falar com os animais, culpa de Aura, é claro.

Tudo parecia simplesmente perfeito, desde aqueles dois dias corridos (leia-se visita ao Weasleys e conhecer a Alicia) tudo estava bom. Fora tudo a dois anos atrás, nada mais viria perturbar-los.

Exceto uma coisa... Harry continuava a ter o mesmo sonho. A estrela. Aquela estranha estrela.

O céu escuro, a noite. Uma estrela muito, muito brilhante. Parecia extremamente perto, parecia tocá-la, mas quando estendia a mão... Não tocava, estava acordado em seu quarto.

Mas afinal, pensava sempre que acordava daquele sonho, qual era seu problema?

POV's Harry:

Acordei de manhã de mais um sonho "estelar". Eu ainda não entendia... Não podia tocar a estrela, mas também não tinha outro sonho. Isso definitivamente não é normal! Fato!

Estalei os dedos e meus pijamas foram trocados uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Aparatei diretamente na cadeira da cozinha, hoje ia ser um dia daqueles... Consegui sentir isso.

Bocejei cansativamente, antes de enterrar minha cabeça nos braços cruzados a minha frente.

- Não vai me dizer "oi", Pontas? – falou uma voz chorosa e feminina. Alicia. Esqueci que ela tinha se mudado para casa ao lado a algumas semanas, e vinha aqui sempre.

Sirius e Marlene também estão aqui, reparei quando levantei a cabeça.

- Desculpa, Almofadinhas – disse entre um bocejo e outro.

Essa idéia de meu pai e Tio Almofadinhas de nos chamarmos pelos apelidos é complicado. Mas depois de um tempo se tornara fácil.

Eu chamo Ali de Almofadinhas, enquanto ela me chama de Pontas. Para chamarmos nossos pais ou padrinhos sem nos confundir é Tio Pontas ou Tio Almofadinhas. E meu pai chama o Tio Sirius de Almofadas. O único problema mesmo é quando chamam Pontas, não sei se sou eu ou meu pai.

- Então, sono demais? – perguntou minha mãe, levando um pedaço de bacon a boca. Estava sentada de frente para mim, ao lado de meu pai.

- É... – de repente pensei em algo – Mãe?

- Sim? – perguntou.

- É comum as pessoas sonharem a mesma coisa? – perguntei.

As atenções voltaram para mim.

- Hm – meditou ela – as vezes. Mas qual seu sonho? E quantas vezes você teve ele.

- Meu sonho é... Uma noite escura com uma estrela que parece bem perto, mas está bem longe – respondi. Pensei um pouco para responder a segunda – E tenho esse sonho desde que eu me lembre... Acho que tive no dia que Aura falou comigo pela primeira vez, ou um pouco antes.

- E quando ela falou com você mesmo? – perguntou Sirius, o esquecido.

- Ah, no dia que Voldemort tentou me matar – falei com naturalidade.

_- Socorro! _– ouvi uma bizarra voz mínima gritando isso.

Olho em volta, e quase engasgo com meu suco de laranja quando vejo quem gritou. Uma pequena mosca meio esmagada pelo copo com água de Tia Lene.

Estiquei a mão e levantei o copo enquanto a mosca ia embora agradecendo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Almofadinhas curiosa.

- Uma mosca sendo esmagada, é chato ter que ficar ouvindo todos os animais reclamando – disse sorrindo para minha amiga sentada ao meu lado.

Alicia continua a mesma para mim. Olhos azuis claros, cabelos ruivos bronzes meio cacheados e rosto porcelana. Ela sorriu de volta enquanto comia sua maçã.

- Certo, mas voltando ao assunto do sonho, o que acha que possa ser? – perguntei.

Ninguém tinha uma resposta. Meu pai pensou um pouco, mas depois disse:

- Já perguntou a sua aura sobre isso?

De uns tempos para cá, Aura está muito desenvolvida, não que ela já não fosse. Mas agora, além de falar comigo por pensamento, pode aparecer, isso ela já fazia, mas agora quando aparece pode falar.

- Já, mas talvez... – deixei a frase no ar enquanto chamava Aura.

Aura!

_Deixa eu ver... Quer que eu apareça? _Perguntou. Tinha uma nota de diversão ali.

Sorri.

Quero sim, Aurinha! Obrigado.

**Aura, que é muito vaidosa, apareceu como um belo tigre prateado, ao qual Alicia ficou acariciando. Ainda tinha dessa, ela ficou bem solida também!**

- Então, o que você acha Aura? – perguntei a minha velha amiga.

- Sabe – era estranho ver uma voz tão bonita, vindo de um animal prateado e que é uma aura – eu nunca vi um caso assim. Meu conhecimento sobre sonhos é pouco, ninguém realmente pesquisa coisas a fundo disso.

- Ótimo, que aura esperta – disse Sirius irônico.

- Ei! Retire o que disse! – falei bravo. Minha Aura era uma parte de mim, isso é uma ofensa... Tenho quase certeza.

- Há – e sorriu largo.

Lancei-lhe um olhar desafiador, e, discretamente, estalei os dedos embaixo da mesa fazendo seus cabelos ficar tipo "rock" com uma cor rosa Pink.

Ele bufou e resmungou algo parecido com um "metido a ser bom com magia".

Continuamos um café muito animado, que Aura também ficou conosco, se transformando em um gato e ficando no colo de Alicia, que simplesmente a adorava.

POV's Autora:

- Já sei! – berrou Harry de repente, de noite, daquele mesmo dia.

Os presentes na sala, Rony, Fred e Jorge (que foram via pó-de-flú) e Alicia se assustaram com o grito repentino.

- O que você... – começou Fred, ou Jorge, o moreno não sabia diferenciar.

- ... Sabe, porco-espinho? – finalizou o outro gêmeo.

- Como fazer esse sonho parar, vou tomar uma poção para dormir sem-sonhar! É claro! Como não pensei nisso antes! – disse dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Ele ta bem? – perguntou Rony, alheio a tudo. Sabia dos "poderes super-poderosos" de seu amigo, mas, definitivamente, não entendia quase nada. Era coisa demais!

Como os três Weasleys e Alicia iam dormir ali, ficaram horas e horas conversando no quarto de Harry. E o melhor, Harry colocara feitiços de silencio na porta, assim Lilian não descobriria que estavam acordados. E também fizera aparecer um pequeno lanchinho, algo que Rony aceitou de bom grado.

Somente de madrugada, lá pelas quatro da manhã, eles foram dormir.

- Boa noite, Pontas – falou Alicia para Harry, que estava para dormir ao lado da cama do garoto.

- Boa noite, Al – falou e depois tomou a poção para dormir sem-sonhar.

Deitou-se na cama e quase imediatamente dormiu.

POV's Harry:

Perto, perto... Cada vez mais perto... Minha mão quase toca... Vamos lá, vamos lá!

E minha mão direita parou de repente, mas não acordei, como normalmente faria.

O-ou.

A estrela, que geralmente era só uma estrela parada, começou a se mover muito rapidamente. Parecia que eu estava dentro de um globo e ele girava e girava, estava tudo tão confuso que só conseguia ver um ponto brilhante.

E, de repente, tudo parou.

Eu estava flutuando no universo, e "a" estrela estava ao meu lado.

- Quem é você? – perguntei, não acredito perdi a sanidade para conversar com uma estrela. E o pior: ela respondeu!

- Finalmente decidiu falar comigo – falou. Uma voz fina, como sinos tocando, com certeza uma mulher. Mas estava mais para uma garota.

- Deveria ter falado antes? – perguntei coçando a cabeça. É claro né? Quando eu sonho com uma estrela a primeira coisa que faço é falar com ela! Dã...

- Talvez – respondeu deixando uma duvida no ar. – Você gosta de sorvete?

Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Por essa eu não esperava!

- Ãhn... Gosto, gosto sim.

- Legal – falou animada e voltou a, bizarroooo, olhar para frente. Para o universo.

- Afinal, quem é você? – perguntei.

- Você é bruxo, não? – ela perguntou e brilhou um pouco mais, vou encarar isso como um sorriso.

- Sou sim, e em momentos como esse não queria ser. Fala sério, to conversando com uma estrela! – falei mal-humorado. Ela ainda não me disse quem era!

- Uma estrela? Eu não sou isso – discordou.

- Como assim? É claro que é u... – mas minha voz morreu quando, ao invés de ver uma estrela dourada e brilhante, vi uma coruja roxa com olhos dourados ao meu lado.

Ela não estava assim da ultima vez que eu olhei!

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, ok. Agora, me responda e, por favor, não desvie do assunto... Quem é você? – perguntei o mais sério que conseguia.

- Não acha voar uma coisa agradável? – ok, meu pedido não prestou para nada.

- Acho. Quem é você? – fui mais categórico dessa vez.

- Sabe, as pessoas deviam voar mais vezes. Voar é algo tão bom. Abrir as asas e sair voando, o vento batendo em seu rosto, as coisas ruins esquecidas no chão, as felicidades em cima. Também se pode voar com os amigos, é melhor ainda.

- Psiu! – cortei a tagarelice dela – Quem é você?

Ela hesitou ou foi impressão minha? Ergui as duas sobrancelhas quando ela demorou para responder essa simples pergunta.

Abriu a boca, no caso, o bico para falar, mas ouvi uma voz me chamando.

- Harry...

A voz da estrela-coruja já ia saindo...

- Harry! - gritou a voz e eu despertei.

Quando abri os olhos pude ver minha mãe e meu pai a minha frente, preocupados.

- Está tudo bem, filho? – perguntou meu pai.

- Ta – respondi, fingindo-me de sonolento, algo rotineiro.

- Dormiu sem sonhar com a tal estrela? – perguntou minha mãe.

- Sim – menti. Sorri falsamente, e isso pareceu acalmá-los, pois saíram do quarto. Olhando em volta, pude ver meus amigos (Fred, Jorge, Rony e Ali) brincando. Fred e Jorge, como sempre, zoando com Ron. Rony vermelho de vergonha.

Almofadinhas me deu um olhar solidário, quase hesitante?, mas sorriu e voltou a olhar os gêmeos travessos.

_Não devia mentir para eles._

Preocupações a toa, são pesos a toa, respondi e, sinceramente, não fazia idéia do que disse.


	12. O dementador

**Capítulo 12 – O dementador**

POV's Harry:

Joguei meu cabelo para trás enquanto olhava para Alicia. Ela sorria feliz e tranqüila, corria atrás de uma borboleta que voava tentado escapar de suas ferozes mãos. Devo dizer, que bem pequenas, mas ela só tinha cinco anos – bem, eu também.

Ela soltou um muxoxo quando a borboleta voou para longe – aliviada, eu podia ouvir –, mas ela logo soltou um gritinho de alegria ao ver um passarinho perto da janela da frente.

É... Algumas coisas não mudam nunca.

Aura descansava em forma de cachorro ao meu lado. Seu brilho prateado ofuscaria a visão de quem não estava acostumado com tanta luz devo dizer.

Claro que ficarmos no jardim da frente com Aura tão exposta é um perigo, qualquer um pode ver. E, mesmo a vila sendo bruxa, ninguém conhece meus poderes. Somente sabem que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e filho do casal dos Potter, mora ali. Agora, sobre Aura? Bem capaz...

É meio chato, é claro. Ás vezes ir a um lugar mágico, ver bruxos realizando magia e não poder fazer como se dissesse: "Ei! Também queria fazer!".

Não é o meu caso. Seria suspeito.

Um menino de cinco anos fazendo mágica, sem varinha e com absoluto controle. Mais bizarro ainda é que esse menino – eu- sobreviveu a Maldição da Morte. Mereço?

Almofadinhas está animada. Vamos ao Ministério hoje.

Minha mãe e a Tia Lene precisam tratar de algumas coisas com Amélia Bones, que, devo dizer, é super gente boa. Conheço sua sobrinha Susana Bones, então acho que os Bones são naturalmente legais.

Nem Tia Lene nem minha mãe nos contaram o que vão fazer, mas deixamos para lá. Nós iríamos ficar no Quartel dos Aurores com nossos pais, pelo menos, enquanto nossas mães estiverem no Ministério.

Eu conheço aquele lugar muito bem, dado que já fui muitas vezes lá, então, é divertido.

- Vamos, crianças! – chamou Tia Lene da porta.

Eu e Al corremos, e já agarramos os braços de nossas mães, e , quase imediatamente, aparatamos no Átrio do Ministério. Devo dizer que agarrei o braço de minha só pra disfarçar minha aparatação.

- Vocês vão para o Quartel dos Aurores, nós passamos lá daqui a pouco, uma ou duas horas, ok? – perguntou minha mãe seriamente e olhou para mim, dando, silenciosamente o aviso de não usar magia.

Assentimos e andamos felizes até o Departamento de Auror.

Quando entramos, totalmente a vontade, algumas pessoas nos cumprimentaram. Olho-Tonto Moody deu um pequeno sorrisinho, já fizemos uma pequena traquinagem a sua frente, ao qual ele achou boa e disse que não ria daquele jeito a tempos. Kingsley Shaklebolt nos cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso enquanto saía apressado.

Todos nos conheciam, de certa forma, exceto quando entram aurores novos.

Como esse que, sem querer, Al esbarrou.

- Desc... – mas parou ao ver a expressão do homem. Os cabelos castanhos nem um pouco penteados. Os olhos num preto noite, sérios e, mesmo que um pouco, zombeteiros. Como se ele fosse superior. As sobrancelhas levemente erguidas como se perguntasse "o que esses pirralhos fazem aqui?"

- O que você quer aqui, menininha? – perguntou sem educação.

- Ei! Não fala assim com ela não! – desafiei. Que foi? Aprendi a ter boa educação.

_Certo, Harry, _Aura riu em minha mente.

- E o que um pirralho como você pode fazer? – perguntou desafiador.

- Ele pode fazer isso – falou Alicia naquela voz mortal que ela tinha quando brigava com alguém. Virou-se para uma pessoa que passava e gritou – Oi, Tio Pontas!

Meu pai é o Chefe da Seção de Aurores. Sirius é logo o sub-chefe. Então é, de certa forma, irônico o cara ter brigado justo com os filhos deles.

Alguns aurores que tinham parado para ver minha discussão com o novo auror, riram ao ver Alicia chamando meu pai e ele caminhar sorrindo até ela.

- Como vai, baixinha? Lílian e Lene estão aqui? – perguntou bagunçando um pouco o cabelo bronze dela.

- Estão – disse num sorriso, e, juro, olhou diabolicamente para o auror, o que algumas pessoas repararam e prenderam o riso.

- Como vai, Blake? – perguntou meu pai para o auror.

- Potter – falou num aceno de cabeça, indiferente.

Blake murmurou um "tenho mais o que fazer" e saiu, enquanto meu pai virava-se para nós.

- Atrapalhamos? – perguntei.

- Nah! – falou jovialmente – O Quartel está meio parado hoje. Não tem tido muito problemas ultimamente.

- Vimos Kingsley sair apressado – falei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, ele tem uma coisa para fazer, nada demais. Vamos para minh... – mas parou e fez uma expressão de tédio – Ih, foi mal crianças. Lembrei, tenho que fazer umas coisas para o Fugde – careta – depois falo com vocês, certo?

- Certo – falamos em uníssono.

Ele saiu apressado. Não vimos Tio Almofadinhas ali, provavelmente em outra Seção fazendo-se sabe lá o que.

Eu e Al sentamos por um tempo em frente a mesa de Olho-Tonto ouvindo histórias do tempo em que ele era mais novo e "menos cicatrizado", mas, uns trinta minutos depois, falamos que íamos dar uma voltinha por aí.

De certa forma, conhecíamos bastante gente ali, no Ministério. Quando seus pais são aurores famosos e sucedidos, isso não é dificil...

Caminhávamos pelo Átrio conversando animadamente e dando uns 'ois' a algumas pessoas, quando a atmosfera mudou drasticamente.

Tudo ficou frio, e as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali, pararam para ver.

Um dementador, feio e grande como todos, passava pelo Ministério.

E, para minha surpresa e de Almofadinhas, ali estava Fugde, conversando com meu pai. Os dois pareciam estar levando o dementador para o Tribunal dos Bruxos, pois era naquela direção.

O dementador, guarda de Azkaban, com certeza, caminhava – ou deslizava, sei lá – deixava tudo meio frio onde passava, quando ele, de repente parou.

Meu pai e Fugde demoraram certo tempo a notar, mas quando viram que ele não estavam mais atrás deles, pararam e viraram-se para o dementador.

E este, virou para mim.

Olhou diretamente para mim. Não dava para ver os olhos pelo capuz, não dava para ver a cara, mas ,certamente, o capuz estava em minha direção.

O dementador, deslizou até mim, e meu pai lançou um Patrono, muitos outros bruxos lançaram, mas nenhum parecia fazer efeito. Como se ele fosse imune a ele, um dementador modificado.

Alicia se encolheu atrás de mim, em medo.

Quando o dementador estava próximo, pude ouvir...

_- Não, por favor, tenha piedade, deixe Harry em paz, por favor!  
- Saia, saia da frente sua tola.  
- Por favor, me mate no lugar de Harry, tenha piedade._

As lembranças me perturbavam! Senti medo delas, senti medo de alguma coisa! E eu pensei não ter medo de nada, com certeza era porque eu nunca enfrentei nada, não verdadeiramente, pelo menos.

Pensei por um segundo em lançar o feitiço _Expecto Patronum_, mas não sabia lançá-lo.

Uma voz em minha cabeça sussurrou: _- Expecto Aurorium!_

Não raciocinei muito, Al chorava compulsivamente atrás de mim. Os bruxos adultos corriam, meu pai parecia prestes a se jogar na frente, quando minha voz saiu:

- EXPECTO AURORIUM!

Não tinha varinha, mas isso nunca foi necessário. E muitos animais saíram de mim.

Consegui distinguir alguns, e todos eram numa luz forte dourada – Aura, com certeza.

Uma fênix cantou uma música feroz, antes de avançar ao dementador. Um leão rugiu antes de atacar junto a um tigre e uma onça. Um unicórnio relinchou e um cachorrou latiu, e, juntos avançaram. Um dragão soltava labaredas de fogo. Um cervo e uma corça corriam lado a lado, dando chifradas ao dementador. Entre vários outros.

Do dementador só ficaram trapos, mas minha visão embaçou logo em seguida, os animais dourados voltaram para dentro de mim.

E eu desmaiei.

POV's Autora:

Harry caiu no chão.

Os bruxos olhavam tudo isso assombrados, mas Tiago não estava com tempo – nem paciência – para isso.

Correu até o filho e Alicia, que ainda chorava baixinho ao seu lado.

Constatou com alivio que ele estava respirando. Era esgotamento mágico, com certeza.

- O-o que foi isso? – guaguejou o Minstro.

- Bom, Cornélio – disse Tiago suspirando – temos muito a conversar. Mas, antes, posso deixar meu filho e minha afilhada com as mães?

- Claro. Precisam de chocolate e descanso – falou Fugde olhando preocupado para O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Tiago deu mais em suspiro, antes de pegar um Harry desmaiado no colo e segurar a pequenina mão da afilhada.

Caminhou pelo Ministério sob os olhares dos outros, e cochichos. O que o fez lembrar, por alguns segundos, Hogwarts.

Chegou a sala de Madame Bones, e bateu. Logo ouviu a voz da própria dizendo "_Entre_".

Quando entrou, Lílian já levantou exigindo: - Diga agora o que aconteceu!

Deu Harry para Lílian segurar, pois ela parecia ansiosa para isso, e Alicia correu até a mãe, que a sentou no colo.

Começou a contar a história do dementador, e quando terminou, Amélia Bones abriu uma caixinha e tirou um pedaço de chocolate, que Alicia comeu de bom grado. Lílian teve de dar na boca de Harry, porque este ainda se encontrava desmaiado, entretanto, logo aquela habitual luz branca que o cobria quando repunha sua energia mágica o cobriu.

Lílian terminou de conversar com Amélia, e deu um beijo rápido em Tiago, dizendo já estar indo para casa. Lene segurou uma Alicia sonolenta no colo e deu um "Tchau!", indo logo em seguida.

E ele, deu um bom dia a Madame Bones, e saiu em direção a sala do Ministro.

Afinal, tinha muitas explicações a dar.


	13. Efeitos de um dementador

**Capítulo 13 – Efeitos de um dementador**

Tiago lembrava-se vivamente da conversa que tivera com Fugde, a alguns instantes. As palavras do Ministro o intrigaram, é claro.

" _Não seria melhor dar uma varinha à Harry? Para controlar a magia? Afinal, é para isso que varinhas servem, canalizar a magia"_

E o como respondera: _"Não acho uma boa idéia, Cornélio. A magia dele ainda está se expandindo, e muito rapidamente. Pode causar problemas a ele se tentar canalizá-la"_

Mas, o que era certo? Usar ou não uma varinha? Talvez, só talvez, ela diminuísse o poder de Harry.

Bom, ele não iria gostar disso, mas _seria para seu próprio bem_. Seria mais fácil de controlá-la e praticá-la, certamente. Ah, lembrou-se de repente, da época em que odiava ouvir que "seria para seu próprio bem".

É, Harry, definitivamente, não ia gostar disso. Entretanto, o que era certo? O que poderia fazer a magia dele ser controlada?

Sentiu, num mísero segundo, que queria arrancar parte da aura de seu filho, mas essa ideai sumiu tão rápido quanto veio.

Deu um rápido 'tchau' a Sirius em frente a calçada, enquanto o mesmo, ia meio dormindo para casa, tinha trabalhado demais hoje, aparentemente. E ficar trabalhando até as onze da noite também, aparentemente, não fizera bem.

Aparatou em cima do sofá da sala da Mansão Potter.

A sala era bem grande. Tinha aquelas clássicas lareiras, onde tinha uma enorme porta retrato com uma foto recentemente tirada.

Tiago estava numa ponta com um braço em volta da cintura de Lílian, que sorria feliz e largamente. Sirius parecia gargalhar no retrato, enquanto Marlene dava um tapa de brincadeira nele. Remo estava logo próximo deles, rindo do amigo. Harry e Alicia sorriam, no centro do retrato, brincando um com o outro.

- Ti? – perguntou uma voz doce, para logo em seguida aparecer Lílian, que sentou-se no tapete de linho vermelho ao lado do marido.

- Oi, meu anjo ruivo – respondeu sonolento.

- Por que está deitado aqui no sofá? Vai pro quarto. Eu já estava indo dormir – comentou ela vagamente olhando o relógio da parede.

Tiago sentou-se no sofá, e Lílian logo sentou ao seu lado para não ficar no chão.

- Isso é um convite de ir para cama _com _você? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e seu tom tinha uma nota maliciosa.

Ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu, antes de dar um beijo brincalhão nele.

Se beijavam suavemente no inicio, mas logo se tornou mais caloroso.

Até ouvirem uma voz:

- Quero ver isso não.

Os dois separaram-se de súbito e viram Harry ali. De pijamas azuis escuros, uma mão esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos e a outra mão segurando um pomo de ouro de pelúcia que Alicia dera no seu aniversário passado. Ele parecia exausto.

- Ei, campeão – disse Tiago sorrindo. Estava aliviado de ver o filho melhor.

- Não tente mudar de assunto. Vou repetir, quero ver isso não – disse, dando um bocejo enorme.

Lílian, um pouco corada por ter sido flagrada pelo filho, disse sorrindo:

- Acho que está na hora da criança dormir.

- E saber que vocês dois estão aqui em baixo, _assim?_ – indicou a proximidade dos pais – Vou ter pesadelos desse jeito!

Tiago gargalhou no silencio, mas Lilian disse severa: - Igual a você, não perde a marotagem nem com sono prestes a cair no chão. Mas afinal, querido, por que está aqui embaixo? Não te pus na cama?

O moreno sorriu amarelo.

- Quis pegar alguns biscoitos de chocolate. E... Bom... Se você brigasse comigo eu podia dizer estar me recuperando do dementador – e sorriu mais para a cara chocada da mãe.

Isso despertou uma dúvida pontuda em Tiago.

- Isso me lembra... Aquele dementador era estranho, não? Não foi afetado pelo feitiço do Patrono, era para funcionar – disse.

Harry parou de sorrir, lembrando-se, de repente, da sensação que o "monstro-idiota-encapuzado" – como carinhosamente apelidara – causava em si mesmo.

- Eu... – hesitou. Deveria contar? Em todo caso... – Eu não gostei do que o dementador me mostra. Ouvi dizer que nos mostravam nossas piores lembranças, mas aquela era ruim de ouvir.

E caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se no colo da mãe, enquanto recostava a cabeça em seu ombro, não mais tão sonolento quanto antes.

- O que você ouviu? – perguntou Lílian, temerosa.

- Você. Só você gritando para Voldemort não me matar, e ele pedindo para você sair – respondeu simplesmente.

A boca pareceu ficar seca.

POV's Harry:

Olhei meus pais. Pareciam preocupados, assustados e amorosos, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas acho que pais e padrinhos eram assim, ao menos, os meus eram. Até Tio Aluado, meu tio postiço.

Um silêncio desconfortável abateu a sala. Mas minha logo quebrou ele dizendo que eu tinha quer ir dormir. Meu pai, estranhamente se ofereceu para ir me por nela.

Ergui uma sobrancelha quando ele me pegou no colo e me segurou em um de seus braços. O que ele queria?

Caminhou silencioso pela grande casa, até chegar ao meu quarto, espantou algumas mini-vassouras que voavam perto de seu rosto, antes de me colocar sentado na cama e se ajoelhar ficando de minha altura.

- Olha, Harry – ele estava anormalmente sério – não sei que dementador foi aquele. Mas peço que, por favor, tome cuidado. Em qualquer lugar que você for, tome cuidado.

- Por quê? – perguntei mais risonho do que seria necessário – Não vai pular nenhum bicho em mim.

Meu pai suspirou, deu um sorrisinho reprimido e disse: - É, não vai. Só tome cuidado. Você e sua mãe são meus bens mais preciosos.

- Tá – meio em choque, né? Ele tava sério...

Deu um beijo em minha testa, apagou a luz e saiu.

Virei para o lado da parede, enquanto ouvia passos pelo corredor. Minha mãe e meu pai indo dormir, provavelmente.

_- Psiu – falei baixinho para não assustá-la – Quem é você?_

_ Era só o que eu vinha perguntando mesmo a essa estrela maluca, mas ela nunca era direta._

_ A estrela virou-se para mim, pelo que parecia, sorrindo. Tomou rapidamente a forma de um gato laranja de listras azuis. Nem perguntei._

_- Olá. Vejo que dessa vez decidiu falar comigo. Faz algum tempo que você não faz isso – disse ela._

_- Eu esqueci o que tinha que fazer para chamar a sua atenção – era verdade._

_- Não é muito difícil. Só precisa falar, vou sempre responder a você, meu amigo querido – ela disse gentilmente._

_ Amigo? Querido?_

_- Mas nos conhecemos! – exasperei._

_- Você é que pensa – disse tranquilamente, numa voz divertida. E ainda parecia a de uma menininha travessa – Conheço você a mais tempo e mais do que possa imaginar._

_ Arqueei uma sobrancelha._

Mas de repente acordei em meu quarto, como sempre.

Suspirei cansado e olhei para o relógio, sete e quinze. Deitei de novo e virei para a porta.

Não dormi novamente.

Usei um pouco de tempo para refletir, o que me fez dar uma pequena risada, parecia filosofia, e isso era _Aristóteles demais_.

Quanto a vida de uma pessoa pode mudar em cinco anos? Primeiro era só eu, meu pai, minha mãe, Sirius e Remo. Aí veio Lene. Veio Alicia. Aí os Weasleys. Aí Tio Dumby, Tia Minie e mais uma porção enorme de pessoas!

E eu tenho uma Aura, super desenvolvida! Tenho poderes mágicos absurdamente absurdos. Impossíveis de serem controlados completamente e que se expandem até sabe-se lá onde.

Eu tinha sobrevivido a Maldição da Morte – primeiro e único. E tinha sobrevivido a um Avada Kedavra lançado pelo Lord Titica Voldemort, vulgo trouxa imbecil.

Quantas coisas bizarras podem acontecer em cinco anos? Animais saindo de você em uma luz prateada. Uma aura falante e bem sólida. Uma melhor amiga histérica, sendo que minha amizade começou na briga com ela.

Queimar uma árvore quando estava na casa dos Weasley e dar um ataque por não saber sobre Voldemort. Aparatar em Hogsmeade e a caminhar até Hogwarts só para falar com Dumbledore.

Um dementador "ultra-modificado" querendo atacar a mim e a mais ninguém.

Quantas... Ah, quer saber? Esquece!

_**POV's Alicia Melanie Black (especial):**_

Acordei animada esta manhã. Iupi!

Não sei porque estou feliz. Só estou, talvez meu pai tenha razão, aquele dementador afetou minha cabeça...

Mas, bem, ele me deu muito, muito medo.

Não contei a ninguém sobre o que vi – mas talvez conte a Harry. O que vi me assustou e muito...

_- Como vai garotinha?_

_- M-me deixa e-em p-paz._

_- Que gracinha, mas o que acha de ver sua mãe morrer? É isso que vai acontecer se você não fizer o que eu... O QUÊ? Droga!_

Fora da vez que um homem mascarado de caveira e usando um manto preto invadiu minha casa, lá no Brasil ainda.

Eu tinha medo dele, muito medo. Os efeitos dos dementadores não são legais, são no mínimo, um horror.

Por esse motivo chorei compulsivamente atrás de meu – corajoso – amigo Harry. Ele é meu herói! *olhinhos brilhando*.

Bom, espero realmente não encarar outro dementóide – HaHa.

Acho que já chega de coisas bizarras para mim. Poxa! Só tenho cinco anos, falta uma semana para meu aniversário – 31 de outubro onde faço seis, só quero tranqüilidade. Isso me lembra, minha mãe vai me levar no Beco Diagonal amanhã! Que legal. Vamos encontrar os Weasleys lá.

Rony mandou uma carta a mim e a Harry dizendo que ganhou uma vassoura, uma Shooting Star, mas pelo que ouvi, não é tão legal assim, pois não é realmente rápida. Eu e Harry queremos é uma _Cleansweep_.

Outra coisa que tenho que descobrir é porque Gina cora e não fala nada perto de Harry. Não sei porque, mas isso me deixa espumando em raiva.

E "_Jred _e _Forge_" (Fred e Jorge) são realmente engraçados. Mas, espero, realmente, que Percy não esteja lá. Merlin me livre daquele CDF certinho!

Mas, bem, falando em coisas bizarras, sabe o que é realmente esquisito?

Hoje eu sonhei com uma lua. Uma lua falante.

Bizarro, estou dizendo, bizarro!


	14. Universo de Alicia

**Capítulo 14 – Universo de Alicia**

POV's Harry:

Eu poderia dizer que estava tudo bem, mas estaria mentindo.

1º - meu pai está super hiper mega preocupado comigo, desde ontem, por causa do ataque do "dementador-mutante".

2º - encontrei Almofadinhas na manhã seguinte, quando estavamos saindo para ir ao Beco Diagonal, e ela parecia estranha. Preocupada? Aérea?

3º - minha mãe e Tia Lene olhavam para todos os lados enquanto caminhavamos pelas ruas de pedra do Beco.

Qual era o problema desse pessoal?

_Estão preocupados, Harry,_ comentou Aura.

Era bizarro, agora, Aura podia passear pelo meu corpo quando não estava fora dele (se mostrando). Ela passava por onde queria, e eu sentia ficar mais forte ali. Ela passou na minha cabeça, e eu me senti mais esperto, de repente. Estranho!

Um som de estalo chamou minha atenção, mas era só uma poção pronta da farmácia pipocando como só.

- Almofadinhas, o que você vai ganhar de aniversário?

Demorou certo tempo até ela responder.

- Não sei, Pontas. Minha mãe foi mais cuidadosa esse ano, disse que eu teria de esperar, então não pude ver – e, conhecendo ela como conheço, teria feito biquinho. Mas não fez, parecia indiferente a ter de esperar ou não para ganhar seu presente.

Ah! Chega!

- Mãe, eu e Al vamos no Florean, ok? – e nem vi a cara de preocupada da minha mãe e madrinha.

Puxei Alicia pelo pulso e tomamos uma direção totalmente diferente.

Só parei, quando chegamos a um lugar menos movimentado, na dobra de uma esquina, a única, já que o Beco era reto.

- O que aconteceu, Ali? – perguntei.

- Nada – mas ela pareceu hesitante.

- Alicia Melanie Black, te conheço a três anos. Você _sempre_ fica animada com aniversários. Uma semana antes do meu aniversário de seis anos, esse ano, você já estava quicando.

- É, que...

Olhei para ela, esperando.

- É que eu não sei, sabe! Não sei! Venho tendo sonhos estranhos ultimamente, faz algum tempo, mas não pensei que fosse algo, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo os tendo, não sei de mais nada... – e sua voz foi morrendo.

Eu também tinha sonhos estranhos. Na verdade, só um.

- O que tem nesses... Sonhos? – perguntei.

Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo do rosto, e soltou um muxoxo. Eu olhava bem nos olhos azuis dela, tínhamos praticamente a mesma altura.

Vendo que não tinha escapatória, respondeu: - Vejo uma lua. Só vejo. Ela está lá, sempre e sempre. Estou perturbada porque ontem ela falou comigo.

Uma lua _falante? _Eu teria rido, mas eu tinha sonhos com uma estrela _falante_ então deixe quieto.

- Por que não me disse antes, Al?

- Tive medo. Não sei o que está acontecendo. E você vem dizendo a muito, muito tempo que seus sonhos com a estrela estão ficando mais fortes... – ela não parecia mais uma garotinha de cinco anos falando.

Franzi o cenho.

E eu pensava que não podia ficar mais estranho! Mero engano.

POV's Alicia (_agora ela vai ter também,ok?)_:

Eu não me sentia confortável admitindo isto para Harry.

Já falei muitas coisas para ele, mas falar isso, para mim pelo menos, era quase como falar que fiz xixi nas calças! Um mico!

Eu estava, realmente, perturbada com meu sonho. O Harry sonha com uma estrela e eu com uma lua, pode ficar mais esquisito?

- Olha, eu não sei o que é isso, mas... – e desatei a falar o que queria – Fica do meu lado, para sempre. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, você é o único que pode me ajudar, por favor, por favor.

- Não precisa implorar, Al, vou ficar, você e eu vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo – ele disse docemente.

Aura, esse era o nome dela ué, saiu de ele forma de pessoa, pela primeira vez, e ele também pareceu surpreso.

Ela era baixinha como nós dois. Não dava para ver a cor, já que era tudo prateado com fiapos dourados, mas era linda. Seu rosto era lindamente emoldurado, os olhos estavam na coloração dourada, os cabelos caiam até a metade das costas, mais ou menos como os meus, e tinha cachinhos bonitos.

Ela sorriu, mas era mais um borrão, pois não era uma forma tão perfeita humana quanto era quando animal. Aura sumiu, voltando pela barriga do meu amigo.

Eu adorava ela.

_Espero que goste de mim, também_, era uma voz masculina. Mas não parecia passar de um garotinho. E ela falou dentro de minha cabeça!

O-o que foi isso?, não sei como gaguejei em minha cabeça, nem como respondi.

_Sou sua aura, oras. Quem mais seria?_, a voz do garotinho tinha uma nota de divertimento.

Bom, Seu Aura, olha só. Não sei como você tá aqui, nem por que. Mas você pode me explicar meus sonhos, por favor?

_Não tenho as respostas para seus sonhos. Mas estou aqui desde que você nasceu, todos tem auras. O problema, realmente, é que nem todas falam._

Qual seu nome?

_Não tenho. Sou só uma aura qualquer no corpo de uma garotinha prodígio._

Você é minha aura, então não é qualquer, falei com um pouquinho de raiva, mas tudo bem. Vou te chamar de... Ãhn... De... Universo! Isso, Universo. Que tal, hein?

_Olha, faz eu me sentir importante, _e, estranhamente, riu.

POV's Harry:

Alicia parecia tão distraída quanto eu, enquanto eu conversava com Aurinha.

Você sabe o que é isso, Aura?, perguntei, estava confuso demais, era coisa demais.

_Não, querido, mas espero descobrir logo, logo,_ tinha ansiedade na voz.

Balancei a cabeça lentamente para afastar pensamentos ruins e me virei para falar com Al, mas ela estava distraída consigo mesma, ainda.

Mas, espera aí! Eu conheço essa cara de distração... Ah, não.

E, como se para provar o que eu estava pensando, uma luz saiu da Alicia. Era tão prateada quanto a minha.

Saiu um animal, um gato. Ele se espreguiçou rapidamente, deu uma volta passando pelos tornozelos de Al, e sumiu para dentro dela.

E Almofadinhas parecia muito surpresa, como eu, que estava abobalhado e de queixo caído.

- O que foi isso?

- Acabei de descobrir que tenho uma aura, dei o nome de Universo, não é bonito? – mas sua voz parecia quase com medo.

Suspirei. Sabia como ela se sentia. Passei um dos braços pelos ombros dela, num abraço e murmurei:

- Estamos juntos nessa, Al. Mas, acho melhor não contar sobre Universo para ninguém. Vamos fazer assim, não comentamos mais sobre a estrela do meu sonho e o desenvolvimento dos poderes de Aura e nem contamos sobre Universo e o sonho da lua para ninguém, nem pros nossos pais, ok?

Estiquei o mindinho e ela também, engatando e balançando logo em seguida:

- Prometo, prometo.

E sorriu.


	15. Não vamos!

**Capítulo 15 – Não vamos!**

POV's Harry:

Então tá, eu e Almofadinhas seríamos amigos para sempre, era uma promessa.

- HARRY TIAGO POTTER! – gritou uma voz, não tão doce e não tão melodiosa quanto o de minha amiga.

Oh-ou.

- Oi? – perguntei, me virando para ver.

Minha mãe estava ali, vermelha como os cabelos dela, fumegando de raiva e, espera aí, aquilo era fumaça saindo do ouvido dela?

Treme, treme.

- Como você sai de perto da gente de repente? – ela parecia bem brava.

De esguelha, vi Alicia branca. Tia Lene também brigava com ela, mas Al parecia muito... Ãhn... Concentrada em não encarar os olhos da madrinha.

- Desculpa, sério – eu tentei.

Ela aliviou a expressão.

- Tudo bem, querido, mas, da próxima vez, avise, ok? – foi fácil – Sorte que seu pai, Sirius e Remo são crianças o suficiente para ficar babando na loja de Quadribol, senão, seria muito pior.

Fácil?

- É – minha voz saiu trêmula.

Bom, pelo menos, tinha sido rápido dessa vez, e menos humilhante.

- Certo, mamãe – ouvi Al resmungar do meu lado, enquanto Tia Lene pegava ela pela mão, e começava a andar.

E eu que achava minha mãe mais severa.

Segui minha mãe e minha madrinha em direção a loja de Quadribol, ao lado de Al, onde pude ver pela vitrine, meu pai, meu padrinho, e Tio Remy – _eu tinha que chamá-lo assim! – _babando. Ok, ok. Só meu pai e Tio Sirius, acho que Aluado não é muito disso, mas parecia animadinho.

Estávamos bem próximos de entrar na loja quando ouvi:

- Harry! – me virei e vi Rony ali, com Gina, muito, muito vermelha – eu queria saber por que – do lado.

Vi Tia Molly vindo para cá, ralhando com os gemês, enquanto estes sorriam cúmplices, e Percy, com um ar pomposo – já disse que não gosto dele? Não? Não gosto dele, pronto falei.

- Oi, Ron – cumprimentei, enquanto acenava e ele corria em minha direção.

Al deu sinais de que queria vir, mas Tia Lene segurava sua mão firmemente.

- Oi, Harry – disse Rony, quando se aproximou de mim, sorrindo e acenando. Gina corou enquanto murmurava um "oi" baixo.

Eu sorri de volta, e aumentei mais ainda ao ver Al brigando com minha madrinha e essa dando-se por convencida, enquanto ela vinha até nós saltitando como uma criança em que o natal chegou mais cedo.

- Oi, Roniquinho – ela disse feliz, acenando cinicamente. Entretanto, quando virou-se para falar com Gina, foi totalmente fria – Olá, Vírginia.

- Oi – Gina não foi fria, mas talvez fosse porque tivesse vergonha de algo e estivesse ocupada em corar, ficando da cor dos cabelos.

Al deve ter visto minha cara de dúvida, e sorriu.

Por um segundo, seu olhos ficaram dourados, antes de voltar ao azul profundo.

POV's Alicia:

Por um instante, curto o suficiente para somente piscar e voltar ao normal, os olhos do Pontas ficaram dourados e voltaram ao verde esmeralda.

Mas, então. Era isso, se resumia a isso.

Eu tinha ciúmes, ciúmes de meu amigo. Um ciúmes infantil de que Gina roubasse meu lugar.

Talvez eu só fosse irracional em relação a isso, mas a ideia ainda ficava em minha cabeça.

Quero dizer, Gina é ruiva – apesar do seu ruivo ser flamejante e não cobre – e eu também. E se ela roubar meu posto de _melhor amiga do Harry?_ Porque o Rony já é o amigo, e Gina já da mesma família, seria até mais prático.

Afastei esses pensamentos da cabeça, enquanto voltava a realidade.

_Muito bom_, sussurrou uma voz infatil e masculina. Universo.

Quase levei um susto, esqueci que ele agora falava. Isso me lembrou que ainda tinha que pesquisar com Harry sobre isso de auras desenvolvidas e astros falantes.

Bizarro. Mas, tudo bem, né? Nunca fomos duas pessoinhas normais. Porque meu nome é Alicia Melanie Anormal Black, e o Pontas é Harry Tiago Diferente Potter. Talvez fosse por isso que fossêmos amigos.

Não importava realmente porque erámos, só que erámos.

A tarde foi proveitosa, realmente. Nos divertimos muitos, apesar da ruivinha oxigenada, digo, Gina – urgh! – nos seguir vermelha e corada.

Os gêmeos, como sempre, estavam de bom humor, e o pomposo do Percy ficou a tarde toda na Floreios e Borrões, o que, devo dizer, foi ótimo.

Tia Molly, mamãe e Tia Lily ficaram um bom tempo na Madame Malkins comprando roupas novas, e Tio Aluado, papai e Tio Pontas ficaram um bom tempo na loja de Quadribol – não que eu esteja reclamando, porque quando mamãe foi para a Madame Malkins deixou eles três cuidando de nós, e foi ótimo!

Eu ganhei meu presente de anirvesário, e foi ultra-mega-hiper legal! EU GANHEI UMA CLEENSWEAP, a mais nova vassoura do mundo mágico!

E o melhor é que Harry também, então vamos andar juntos. Mas, cá entre nós, acho que vamos lançar – aliás ele vai lançar, porque eu ainda não tenho controle de magia – lançar um feitiço de velocidade.

Rony ficou babando em cima da vassoura do Pontas e reclamando de ser pobre, até que eu o mandei calar boca, mas aí ele começou a reclamar da Shooting Star deles, então, deixa quieto! Afinal, Rony é Rony.

Fomos _de verdade_ na Florean Fortescue, e o Sr. Florean nos deu sundaes de graça, que estavam uma delícia, apesar de ser inverno. Mas ainda não tinha neve então... Caímos de boca!

Bom, literalmente, Fred e Jorge comeram que nem cachorro, mas tudo bem – eu acho.

No final da tarde, os Weasley tiveram de ir embora, o que foi uma pena porque estava muito divertido, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco. Que droga! Esse ditado bem que podia ser falso.

As sete da noite, aparatamos todos, eu acompanhada, é claro – Harry tem que me ensinar isso! – para a Mansão dos Potter.

POV's Harry:

Eu gostei da tarde, foi boa.

Percy não nos irritou, Fred e Jorge faziam palhaçadas, Al estava como sempre divertida, e Gina, bem sendo Gina, andando atrás da gente calada e corada.

Nota: perguntar a Alicia sobre isso...

Eu amei minha Cleensweasp, e nem era meu aniversário! Ah, mas como dizem mesmo... O que engorda não mata – será que era isso?

De noite voltamos para minha casa. Me despedi de Tia Lene e Tio Almofadinhas, mas Alicia iria dormir aqui.

Antes de dormir, eu e ela nos sentamos na mesa da cozinha para comer leite com biscoitos de chocolate, que estava uma gostosura (eu tenho que parar de falar esses ditados e palavras de gente velha!).

Quando estava virando no corredor para ir a sala de estar desejar boa noite a meus pais, vi uma carta em cima da mesa.

Peguei o envelope e o li rapidamente: _à família Potter._

Acho que meu sorriso era maroto, porque quando Al apareceu, com um biscoito na boca e limpando a mão num guardanapo, ela perguntou, curiosa:

- O que tem aí?

Bom, era para a _família _Potter, e eu, certamente, era da família, então...

Rasguei o envelope, para encontrar um lindo convite.

_Caro Sr. e Sra. Potter,_

_ O Ministério da Magia irá realizar, no próximo sábado, 7/11, um baile a fantasia, em comemoração ao dia das Bruxas._

_ Os senhores estão convidados a vir, junto com sua família para a comemoração._

_ O baile começará as 19:00, e esperamos que compareça._

_Atenciosamente,_

_ Cornélio Fugde._

POV's Autora:

Harry riu, parecia, de fato, muito formal. Mas o Fugde era um idiota e sempre seria, então esquece!

Ele mostrou a Al que leu rapidamente, e depois correu para sala, gritando:

- Olha a carta! Olha a carta! – provavelmente iria acordar os vizinhos, mas não ligou, estava animado.

Seus pais, que viam TV, por mais trouxa que parecesse, levaram um sustou, mas pegaram a carta e leram.

Lílian franzia a sobrancelha a medida que lia, tanto quanto Tiago, mas este sorria mais e mais.

- Um baile a fantasia? Mas se é para comemorar o dia das bruxas, porque vão fazer dia sete de novembro, e não hoje, 31? – perguntou ela, confusa.

Tiago dirigiu-lhe um sorriso.

- O Ministério nunca faz festas na data certa, em geral porque todos estão comemorando em suas casas. Mas imagino que Fugde quis voltar a velha tradição de fazer festas – disse – Ela tinha acabado na época do Voldinho, masssssss – acrescentou animado – como ele já "ralou peito" vamos festejar.

E para a alegria e risos de Harry e Alicia, Tiago puxou Lílian pela mão fazendo-a levantar, e começou a dançar.

Uma inconfundível valsa, mas parecia desengonçada, já que Lílian tinha um rosto bravo.

- Pára! Pára, Potter! – reclamou e depois foi ao chão porque Tiago errou o passo.

Tiago ficou mortalmente branco, como se soubesse o que esperava.

- POTTER! – gritou Lílian.

Harry saiu correndo com Alicia em seu encalço, mas antes de fechar a porta do quarto ainda puderam ouvir:

- VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ HOJE, POTTER!

E desataram a rir, enquanto preparavam-se para dormir.

POV's Harry:

_Bom dia, Harry_, escutei Aura me desejar, no dia seguinte.

Oi, Aura, minha voz parecia sonolenta até mentalmente.

Estalei os dedos e minha roupa fora trocada.

Alicia já devia ter acordado, já que a cama montada para ela estava vazia. E eu acertei, ao aparatar na cadeira da cozinha, vi todos ali. Até Remo.

- Bom dia, gentalha – falei.

- Gentalha tua avó – respondeu Sirius mal-humorado.

- Nossa, que violência, _papito_! – brincou Al.

E riu, enquanto mordia a torrada.

_- Here comes the sun, do-do-do-do _– ouvi uma bizarra voz cantando. Finíssima.

Olhei, e vi uma mosca passando, enquanto voltava a cantar o refrão de _Here comes the sun_. Com certeza estaria assobiando e cantando, se fosse humano.

Eu bebia suco de abóbora nessa hora, e engasguei feio, recebendo alguns tapas nas costas, do meu pai.

- Nossa, que foi? – perguntou minha mãe, preocupada.

- Moscas – tirei o fato dela estar cantando.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas voltou a atenção ao Profeta Diário.

- Então, nós vamos a festa? – perguntei.

- Vamos/Não – respondeu meu pai e minha mãe, respectivamente.

Minha mãe lançou um olhar mortal a ele, que só ela sabia fazer. Doeu até em mim.

- Por que não, Lily? – perguntou Tiago – Sirius, Lene, Alicia e Remo, convidado pelo Almofada, vão.

- Nós não vamos, Tiago, ponto – finalizou ela definitiva.

Olhei brevemente para Alicia, e lhe lançei um sorrisinho.

Aura, chamei. Ela riu em minha mente enquanto saía de meu corpo.

Numa linda forma de cervo, igualzinho ao meu pai – com essa ri muito – mas numa colaração prateada com fiapos dourados.

O cervo girou em volta de minha mãe, enquanto as outras pessoas na mesa riam de minha técnica.

Minha mãe bufou, e por fim disse:

- Quer saber, nós vamos. Não discuto mais com Potters – e bufou novamente, antes de ir lavar os pratos irritada.

Alicia piscou para mim, enquanto via uma pequena luz prateada, em forma de mosca, sair dela e voar até mim. Mas era tão pequena que ninguém reparou, o que era desejado.

Sorrimos, cúmplices.


	16. Como sempre, confusões

**Capítulo 16 – Como sempre, confusões**

POV's Harry:

Os últimos sete dias foram corridos. Mamãe queria a fantasia perfeita, e Tia Lene também.

Quando mamãe foi comprar a minha, eu disse que ia ser bem prático e transfigurá-la, ela deu um piti que só ela sabia dar, mas eu a convenci, então, ela ficava estressada com sua fantasia própria e a de papai.

Tia Lene também ficou brava quando Alicia disse que ia pedir para eu transfigurar a dela, mas o que eu podia fazer? Íamos combinando.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que os adultos iam vestir, mas eles também não sabiam o que nós, crianças, íamos também, então, estávamos em pé de igualdade.

Por uma carta, descobri que Rony também iria, porque todas as famílias envolventes com o Ministério iriam. Isso significava que iria encontrar vários amigos, como Susana Bones e Neville Longbottom, porque ambos confirmaram que iam!

Duas horas antes de sairmos, no dia sete, estávamos eu e Al, nos arrumando.

Eu vestia uma blusa e uma calça jeans qualquer, iria transfigurar mesmo, e Al vestia um vestido florido.

- Pronta? – disse enquanto me preparava para estalar os dedos.

Ela assentiu, e eu fiz a mágica, literalmente. Al foi saltitante até o banheiro – meu quarto era uma suíte e tinha um closet.

Eu estalei os dedos novamente e transfigurei minha roupa.

Fui para frente do espelho, e, sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer para ajeitar meu cabelo, então deixei assim mesmo. Era uma luta perdida.

Transfigurei um boné, numa coroa dourada, com rubis vermelhos, tipo aquelas de reis. Também transfigurei os meus sapatos.

É, estava pronto. Quero dizer... Quase!

Fui até meu armário e tirei de lá um graveto que tinha pegado hoje no jardim especialmente para isso. E transfigurei numa espada, que não arrastasse no chão, por causa da minha altura, e uma bainha.

Alicia voltou, meia hora depois, já vestida com o vestido transfigurado e os cabelos prontos e até um pouco de maquiagem.

- Como fez isso com o cabelo? – perguntei.

Ela sorriu, enquanto dizia: - Universo. Ele me deu uma forçinha.

- Ficou legal – disse, antes de transfigurar os chinelinhos dela, em sapatos, com mínimos saltos, o suficiente somente para ela não cair.

Peguei sua tiara e também transfigurei em uma coroa. Dourada, também tinha rubis vermelhos, mas também tinha safiras azuis escuras.

Ela sorriu, quando me postei ao lado dela no espelho e víamo nossas imagens.

Eu vestia uma daquelas armaduras douradas, com um enorme leão desenhado na frente. Tinha uma capa vermelha, calça e botas. A coroa ficava, de certo modo, bem em minha cabeça, combinando com os cabelos bagunçados. A espada era prateada, com cabo dourado, e tinha aquele famoso escrito _Godric Gryffindor._ E a bainha era vermelha.

Alicia estava muito bonita também.

Tinha um vestido longo, com aquelas manguinhas de – ãhn – princesa, e apartir do cotovelo era só um tecido brilhante que ia até o pulso.

O vestido era azul, e combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos piscinas. Azul com leves detalhes bronzes e dourados, com o tecido fino das mangas sendo azul claro. Ela usava um colar com uma águia bronze, fino e simples.

Os cabelos estavam num coque meio frouxo, com cachinhos perfeitos – que na verdade são naturais – caindo ao lado. A pequena coroa dourada ficava bem no meio de sua cabeça, e constratava bem com seus cabelos ruivos bronze. Ela usava sapatinhos de tira cor cobre.

Enfim, estávamos do jeito que queríamos estar. Erámos como miniaturas de Lord Gryffindor e Lady Ravenclaw Gryffindor.

- Vamos, falta meia hora para a festa começar – eu disse a puxando pela mão.

Descendo as escadas, chegamos ao hall, mas tivemos de ir a sala, onde todos os adultos estavam sentados conversando.

Eles ficaram quietos quando entramos. Alicia deu um sorriso enorme:

- E aí, gostaram? Sou Lady Ravenclaw Gryffindor! – ela disse animada.

- Basicamente, Rowena – eu ri.

Minha mãe e Tia Lene pareciam abobadas.

As fantasias deles – adultos – estavam legais.

Minha mãe estava vestida de anjo. Um vestido azul leve indo até os joelhos, uma auréola dourada brilhando a cima da cabeça, que estava com os cabelos ruivos soltos. Ela tinha colocado pequenas asas brancas nas costas, e elas tinham aparentemente um feitiço, pois batiam.

Meu pai, de forma bizarra, era um elfo – daqueles que se vê em televisão. Ele com certeza usou um feitiço para deixar a pele meio verde, os cabelos estavam mais esverdeados e tinha orelhas pontudas. As roupas pareciam muito com o Peter Pan, das histórinhas infantis. Calça e blusa verde, com um sapato marrom. Só não tinha o chapéu.

Tia Lene era daquela garotinhas... Pastorzinhas, isso! Usava um vestido meio bufante rosa, com fitas azuis. Tinha aquelas calçolas embaixo e aquele chapéu esquisito na cabeça, e deixara seus cabelos ruivos soltos em perfeitas molas. E tinha aquele bastão que todos os pastores tinham.

Tio Sirius parecia emburrado com sua fantasia. Ele era um lobo, mas também parecia um cachorro. Usava uma roupa toda marrom, tinha um rabo peludo e orelha da mesma cor da roupa, além de sapatos de lobos, daqueles peludos e com pequenas garras. Ele bufou, quando eu sorri.

E Tio Remo um astronauta, se não me engano. Vestia aquelas roupas e aquele capacete esquisitinho.

Eu e Alicia nos entreolhamos, antes de explodir em risadas.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou minha madrinha, indignada.

- N-nada – gaguejei, enquanto ria.

Eles esperaram pacientemente a gente parar de rir.

- Bom, o que acharam da nossa fantasia? – Al indicou eu e ela mesma.

- Você transfigurou tudo isso? – perguntou meu pai, impressionado.

- Uhum! – respondeu Alicia animada, enquanto dava um girinho e fazia seu vestido esvoaçar – Não é lindo? Ele tem talento!

- Os detalhes são impressionantes. Está igualzinho a foto no Hogwarts: Uma hist...

- Uma história – eu completei – É, nós olhamos lá. Estávamos procurando a fantasia certa. E quando vimos Godric e Rowena nos espelhamos neles, já que bom... Godric era moreno e Rowena ruiva, certo? A fantasia de Lord e Lady podia servir.

E dei de ombros.

- Certo, certo, temos de ir – avisou Remo, pela primeira vez, autoritário.

- Vai se encontrar com alguém, Remy? – provocou Sirius, deixando a emburração de lado e sorrindo maroto.

- Cala boca, saco de pulgas – respondeu mal-humorado –E NÃO ME CHAMA DE REMY!

Ainda rindo, aparatamos no átrio do Ministério.

Aparentemente, a festa era ali e estava bem diferente do que eu lembrava.

Luzes de todas as cores brilhavam no teto, e eram emitidas de varinhas, com certeza viera de uma loja de lâmpadas mágicas. Mexiam para lá e para cá, dando cores em todos os lugares.

Tinham várias mesas espalhadas com comidas. Tinha uma mesa enorme também com um buffet, que ficava mais ao canto, com outras mesas para refeições. O chão de ladrilho, agora parecia uma discoteca.

Mas era tudo enfeitado tipo halloween. Vários morcegos de borracha voavam enfeitiçados, junto a algumas vassourinhas, como aquelas que tinham no meu quarto.

Várias aranhas estava entre as dobras das paredes, com suas teias. Mas também tinha coisas mais alegrinhas, como um puffe de cogumelo vermelho e branco, ou fadinhas de várias cores, voando enquanto lançavam um pózinho irritante.

Muitas pessoas caminhavam, dançavam, comiam, conversavam, enfim, se divertiam. Tinham muitas crianças também, correndo para lá e para cá, alegres. Eu vi até um garotinho, devia ser uns três anos mais novo que eu, sendo que eu tinha seis, voando com uma daquelas vassouras que sai somente dois palmos do chão. Enfim, esbarrava em muitas pessoas e a mãe dele, vestida de bruxa trouxa, corria atrás dele.

- Divirtam-se e tentem não se perder, ok? – avisou minha mãe, antes de meu pai a puxar para dançar.

Tio Sirius lançou aquele olhar malicioso para madrinha e puxou ela para sabe-se lá onde – e eu não iria querer saber! Remo também saiu, indo provavelmente encontrar com alguém.

Eu sorri para Alicia, enquanto pegava a mão dela e andávamos pelo salão. Uma hora ou outra acenavamos para adultos conhecidos, como Moody – que impressionantemente estava lá, vestido de pirata com perna de pau e um tapa olho sobre o olho bom – ou Kingsley, que vestia uma roupa preta, tipo 007.

Muitas fantasias, eu ia notando enquanto passavamos entre as pessoas, eram de coisas trouxas, mas tinham várias interessantes, como de um homem vestido de apanhador com um pomo voando em volta dele.

- Harry! – gritou uma voz e eu e Al viramos e vimos Susana Bones correndo em nossa direção.

Ela sorria feliz enquanto acenava alegremente. Ela estava usando um collant rosa claro e uma saia, também rosa, com asas de fada, cheia de purpurina prateada, mas ela também mexia magicamente. Também tinha uma coroa de flores, rosas e liláses, na cabeça.

- Que legal a fantasia de vocês! – exclamou enquanto dava um abraço na Alicia, que sorria para ela. Acho que Alicia preferia Susana a Gina.

- A sua também – respondeu Al, gentilmente sorrindo.

- Gryffindor e Rowena, né? Minha tia já me contou sobre eles uma vez – ela disse animada. Ela de repente apontou para um garoto que passava – Ih, olhem! Neville!

Quando virou-se, finalmente pude distinguir Neville ali. Usava uma calça preta, e um moletom preto, e uma toca também preta, além de uma daquelas máscaras de disfarce. Um ladrão.

- Oi, gente. Vovó sumiu e eu procurava alguém conhecido – ele parecia mais feliz do que quando o vimos passar desorientado entre as pessoas.

- Você é um ladrão? – perguntou Susana indicando a roupa.

- Legal a fantasia dele, não é, Su? – indagou Al, antes que Neville pudesse responder, e Susana assentiu, concordando.

Fomos em direção a mesa mais próxima de doces, encontramos Rony ali, comendo e, aparentemente, tinha que ficar com Gina, porque esta estava impaciente ao seu lado.

- Hei! – cumprimentou ele com a boca cheia de bolos de caldeirão.

- Oi – respondi animado, antes de pegar uma varinha de alcaçuz.

- Oba, também quero! – quase gritou Almofadinhas, enquanto pegava três do pote de varinhas de alcaçuz. Viciada compulsiva em doces... Há, há.

Rony vestia um uniforme do Chudley Cannons, seu time de Quadribol preferido. E Gina vestia uma fantasia de branca de neve, que com certeza absolutíssima foi Tio Arthur que viu num livro trouxa – ele é fascinado por essas coisas.

- A festa está incrível, não é? – comentei para Gina, enquanto pegava suco.

Ela corou e acenou com a cabeça repetidamente, até perceber que acenara demais.

Eu hein... Virei e encontrei Al olhando brava para mim e Gina. Ela bufou e saiu pisando duro para o meio do átrio, que na verdade agora era um salão.

- Já volto! – disse rápido aos meus amigos, que continuavam conversando, enquanto eu corria por entre as pessoas.

Tentava achar uma margem de cabelos ruivos, ou um vestido azul como o que eu transfigurara, mas eram muitas pessoas, algumas vezes me espremia entre elas para passar.

E, finalmente, depois de pelo menos vinte minutos caminhando entre a gentalha, vi a mesa com meus pais e meus padrinhos. Eles estavam sentados com os Weasleys e Andrômeda Tonks e Ted Tonks, tios de Sirius.

E, para minha felicidade, vi Al ali, sentada e emburrada no colo de Tia Lene.

- Te achei! – falei quando me aproximei – Por que sumiu de repente?

Ela me lançou um olhar mortal com aqueles olhos azuis, e só parecia mais autoritária com a fantasia de Lady que usava.

- Não quer ir ficar com a Gina? – ela bufou.

Os adultos sorriram.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás enquanto bufava também.

- Ai, pelo amor de Merlin! Vamos logo, Almofadinhas! Pára de enrolar – resmunguei.

- Enrolar? – ela mexeu o nariz, sempre fazia isso quando ficava brava – Eu não estou enrolando.

- Ah, não? – perguntei irônico.

- Não! – e uma luz prateada cobriu sua pele, enquanto outra cobria a minha.

Diante das luzes coloridas que vinham do teto mais ninguém reparou, somente as pessoas que estavam na mesa.

Elas pareceram surpresas em ver Al com essa camada de aura também. Qual a expressão que usam mesmo...? Ah, é. Fudeu. Mas acho que não seja apropriado um garoto de seis anos falar isso, então, manterei em mente.

Al pareceu parar de ficar brava na hora, e um tempo depois a camada prateada sumiu, e a minha também se dissipou.

POV's Alicia:

A primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça: merda, merda, merda.

Eu e o Harry prometemos não mostrar nada sobre meus poderes, e não consigo aguentar nem um mês de bico calado!

Ai, agora tô até me sentindo culpada por brigar com o Pontas.

Eu praticamente me joguei em cima dele enquanto chorava.

- Não é justo! – eu dizia entre soluços agudos – Por que não consigo – mais soluços – ficar quieta por alguns – soluço – meses?

Minha mãe franziu o cenho.

- Como assim, querida? – dizia enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

Harry rapidamente ajeitou a maquiagem num estalar de dedos.

- Há algum tempo, venho tendo sonhos com uma lua, que nem Harry tem sonhos com uma estrela. Naquela ida ao Beco Diagonal, Universo tomou forma que nem Aura, sabe, saiu pra fora de mim – eu disse, dando um último soluço.

- Universo? – perguntou meu pai, coçando a nuca, com suas patas de lobo.

- O nome da aura dela – Harry respondeu por mim. Como pude brigar com ele?

Abracei novamente meu amigo: - Me desculpe, Pontas.

- Ok, ok – ele disse, calmo.

- Ai que tonga que eu sou! Não consigo guardar segredo nem por um mêisinho! E você ainda estava me ajudando! – opa!

- Como é? E você não disse para ninguém? – Tia Lily perguntou, olhando brava para Pontas.

Ferrou-se. Quem foi o idiota que contou? Ah, é, fui eu. Abafa...

- Não briga com ele, Tia Lily, fui eu quem pedi isso – eu falei rapidamente, talvez pudesse tirar ele dessa enrascada.

Vi Harry me dar um sorrisinho de canto de boca em agradecimento.

- Certo, certo – resmungou minha madrinha, mas sorriu quando Tio Pontas a puxou para dançar.

Há, esses dois nem Merlin... Mas do que eu podia falar? Com os pais que eu tinha...

Nos despedimos rapidamente e fomos aproveitar. O que fizemos de bom grado, e eu tentei deixar meu ciúmes de lado.

POV's Harry:

Depois dessa pequena "interrupção" – porque sempre tinha que ter alguma coisa! – fomos aproveitar a festa.

Dançamos até cansar, nos empanturramos de doces, bebemos muita coca-cola – não sei de onde tiraram, só sei que é uma bebida trouxa que recomendo e é melhor que suco de abóbora!

Al pareceu esquecer completamente nossa briga, mas isso era a cara dela.

Rony praticamente ficou morando nas mesas de doces, e quando os doces acabavam numa mesa, partia para outra. Encontramos Fred e Jorge vestidos de irmãos siameses, o que era bizarro, porque agora eles estavam realmente grudados, não que já não fossem sem a fantasia...

Gina também pareceu se soltar um pouco, e saiu dando girinhos com seu vestido de Branca de Neve. Susana ria muito enquanto dançava com Neville.

Em uma parte da festa acabamos cada um pegando uma daquelas fadinha que voavam irritantemente, e pegamos o pozinho chato que elas jogavam, e começamos a jogar entre a multidão. Uns ficaram realmente bravos, pois caía em seus olhos ou cabelos, mas acho que isso não venha ao caso.

No final da festa, nos reunimos na mesa que meus pais e todo povo (Weasleys, Tonks e Blacks) para tirar fotos.

Tiramos uma bem legal com todos juntos, sozinhos, ao pares, trios de tudo quanto era jeito.

Mas minhas favoritas, decidi depois de minha mãe revelar já em casa, tarde da noite, eram duas.

Uma eu estava com Su, Al, Nev, Gi e Ron, todos juntos sorrindo. As fotos se mexiam, enquanto passávamos os braços pelos ombros um dos outros e acenávamos.

E a outra, uma que estava eu e Ali.

Ela tinha um braço a minha volta e eu a volta dela, em certo momento ela me dava um beijo na bochecha e sorria para a pessoa que olhava a foto, enquanto, junto, acenávamos.

Acho que nossa promessa de sermos amigos para sempre, continuava igual.

Coloquei num porta-retrato essas fotos. Todos esses anos aconteceram algo importante em minha vida, e meu sexto ano de vida seria marcado por esse dia.

Sorri enquanto olhava minhas fotos favoritas novamente.

Mas não precisava, realmente, de fotos para marcar esses momentos, que ficaram cravados em pedra na minha cabeça.

Adormeci, sonhando, ainda e é claro, com a estrela falante.


	17. Locum Requirement

**Capítulo 17 – Locum Requirement**

_(16 de novembro de 1987, Harry e Al com sete anos)_

POV's Harry:

Dezesseis de novembro é um dia especial, basicamente. Bom um motivo é: hoje, 16 de novembro, é aniversário de amizade meu e da Al, e imagino que já tenha dito que esse dia é mais importante do que nossos aniversários.

Agora, o dia 16 de novembro de _1987_, foi especial por três motivos:

- Dia da Amizade meu e da Al.

- Não preciso mais usar óculos, por um favorzinho de Aura e Universo.

- E o presente que Alicia e eu fizemos para nós mesmos.

Deixa eu explicar. Nós nunca trocamos presentes, em geral, achamos um presente só para nós dois. O ano passado foi bem legal, tanto para nós dois, quanto para nossas famílias, que aproveitam e comemoram juntos.

Fizemos fogos de artíficios mágicos, anti-trouxas, é claro.

Mas era legalzinho. Os fogos tinham tão perfeita sincronia e ordem, que passavam como uma animação no céu, cheia de purpurina.

Bom, passaram vários momentos meus e de minha melhor amiga.

Chamamos Rony, Susana, Neville, Gina e os gêmeos também, como se fosse uma festa.

Nos momentos, eles também apareceram, tal como meus pais, meus padrinhos, Tio Aluado, até Tio Dumby e Tia Minie.

Um dos mais bonitos foi o do baile de halloween, onde aparecemos todos, até Tio Moody – sim, para brincar eu chamo ele assim. Ele só jogou a cabeça para trás e riu como nunca.

Outra coisa divertida que passou foi – acredite se quiser – minha mãe, Tia Lene e Alicia dançando animadas na sala, enquanto eu via e ria de montão. E o engraçado mesmo era que Al só tinha três anos, então... Bom, acho que você pode tentar imaginar uma garotinha de três anos, e duas mulheres adultas de 23 anos dançando As Esquisitonas – nada agradável.

E, a última e mais legal, foi nós todos. Os Weasley's, os Potter's, os Black's, os Bones (Sheryl e Michael, são os pais da Susana e muito amigos dos meus pais), todos nós juntos, sorrindo e acenando.

Bom, o momento ficou na memória, de todo mundo. Mas, foi o ano passado, e esse ano, era melhor ainda.

Uma dica. Se tinha uma coisa que eu a Al gostávamos, era procurar curiosidades nos livros da biblioteca Potter, e a algumas semanas atrás achamos uma coisa interessantíssima.

Então, esse ano, iríamos fazer isso. Só tinhamos que achar um quarto vazio, e não foi difícil na grande Mansão Potter.

Ele ficava no último andar, 4º, e era no final do corredor.

Al olhou para mim e indagou:

- Vamos mesmo fazer isso? – ela não parecia hesitar, parecia aquelas pessoas animadas para fazer uma marotagem.

- Mas é claro – eu sorri.

Do ano passado para cá, Al melhorou muito em magia, tinha controle e era bem poderosa – ela reclama muito que eu sou mais, só que, bom, eu treinei por sete anos, certo?

Juntamos nossas mãos, enquanto uma bolha dourada nos cobria, e Aura e Universo – eles agora tinham coloração dourada e estavam um pouco mais visíveis na forma humana, apesar de ainda não ser tão perfeita quanto a de animal – também estavam dentro da bolha, e juntaram suas mãos as nossas.

E, juntos e em perfeita sincronia, dissemos as palavras necessárias:

_Combining magica sine mora.  
Donec space novum, novum sensum.  
Quae desideramus, apparebit.  
Sed mora.  
Satis est.  
Locum Requirement_

Eu realmente não sabia se ia funcionar, se nossa magia ia ser suficiente, afinal, a gente tinha lido no livro de feitiços avançadíssimos, escrito pelos próprios fundadores de Hogwarts.

Mas, antes que eu completasse meus pensamentos, a porta dupla de bronze polido, brilhou.

Tipo quando fazem uma luz muito forte e sai pelas frestas, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Aos poucos, a porta foi sumindo, como se fosse apagada por uma borracha. Ficou somente a parede pintada de branca.

Olhei para Al, ela também parecia hesitante e curiosa em entrar.

Assenti, como se falasse "vamos". Fiz o que dizia o livro.

Passei três vezes em frente a parede, imaginando um lugar.

E, de repente, apareceu uma porta. Bom, era mais ou menos isso. Era uma daquelas portas de madeiras esculpidas, tinha algumas flores grudas e madresilvas pareciam sair pelas frestas, como se a parede dentro estivesse com plantas.

Girei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta, para revelar um lugar lindo. Um dos mais bonitos que eu já vira.

A grama era verde como se tivesse sido pintada por um artista. Tinham algumas árvores com flores, de todas as cores imagináveis e inimagináveis, e algumas frutíferas. Uma cachoeira deixava a água cair dentro de um lago azul e cristalino. Alguns pássaros voavam de lá para cá, tal como algumas borboletas _azuis._

- Uau – disse Almofadinhas ao meu lado, o queixo tão escancarado quanto o meu – é... É enorme.

Ela tinha razão.

- E lindo – acrescentei.

Alicia assentiu bobamente.

Quando entramos na sala, fechei a porta, e eu sabia que ela não iria aparecer do lado de fora.

Por algum tempo ficamos andando, vendo tudo, vendo se tudo era mesmo real e não um sonho, porque nós havíamos _mesmo _conseguido.

Deixe-me explicar.

Como eu disse antes, eu e Al somos viciados em pesquisar curiosidades na biblioteca. E num livro modificado de Hogwarts: Uma história, achamos a Sala Precisa.

Parecia simplesmente fascinante, então, pesquisamos mais a fundo.

Como fora criada, e por quem, como funcionava, essas coisas. E, principalmente, como podia-se faze outra.

Foi criada pelos fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric, Rowena, Salazar e Helga, obviamente.

O jeito de funcionar era simples. Somente passava-se três vezes na frente do lugar e imaginava o lugar que você queria.

Agora, como criá-la tivemos de pesquisar muito. Nossos pais até estranharam quando nos enfurnamos na biblioteca Potter.

Mas com uma indicação de luz de Universo, vimos o livro certo.

Era um livro cheio de Rituais e Magia Antiga, e isso envolvia muito latim.

Então, pesquisamos. Até achar a criação do Locum Requirement, ou Sala Precisa.

E decidimos nos dar isso de aniversário.

Não me arrependo, é claro.

- É incrível, não é? – perguntei a minha amiga depois de um tempo.

- Sim – Al respondeu prontamente, num tom fascinado – Tudo que imaginarmos irá aparecer. Incrível. Fabuloso. Indescritível.

Ri baixinho de todas as palavras usadas, mas não pude deixar de concordar. Ela estava certa, como sempre.

Estranhamente, tinha um relógio _tic-taqueando _numa pedra de coral raspado e brilhante, perto da cachoeira.

E, vendo a hora, sabia que já tinhamos passado tempo demais ali, meus pais deviam estar nos procurando.

- Vamos, Almofadinhas, minha mãe provavelmente está preocupada – falei, enquanto a puxava pela mão para fora da sala.

Quando saímos e fechamos a porta, ela foi sumindo, como se se dissipasse.

Mas sumiu, e ouvimos:

- HARRY! ALICIA! VENHAM ALMOÇAR! – minha mãe com certeza.

Só ela teria tanta voz e fôlego...

Mas corremos para a cozinha e sentamos silenciosos a mesa, o que meus pais e meus padrinhos – que também estavam lá para comemorar o "Dia do começo da Amizade" – estranharam.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Tio Almofadinhas.

- Não – e Al sorriu travessa, naquele olhar de quem apronta algo.

Os quatro adultos sorriram, aliviados e felizes pelo feriado. Afinal, se Al estava aprontando algo, tudo estava certo e bem.

- E então? – começou meu pai – Qual foi o presente do ano?

- Ah, nada de mais. Bom, Harry não usa mais óculos e eu ganhei esse colar – falou Al, mostrando um colar, que eu rapidamente conjurara embaixo da mesa, que estava em sua mão.

Ela podia mesmo considerar um presente. Era um colar bonito. Era um _"A" _numa cor verde esmeralda, para ela não se esquecer de mim!, e o A estava gravado num coraçãozinho azul.

- Que bonito – disse minha madrinha, sorrindo para Alicia.

- É, não é? – sorriu minha amiga ruivinha.

Também não pude deixar de sorrir. Afinal, não era somente em Hogwarts que existia uma Sala Precisa.

Não mais.


	18. Feliz natal, boboca!

**Capítulo 18 – Feliz Natal, boboca!**

_(24 de Dezembro, Natal de 1987, com sete anos)_

POV's Harry:

-Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun is to ride! In a one horse open sleigh! – cantava Almofadinhas animada.

Empolgação, não?

- Calma, Al, a gente só vai abrir os presentes amanhã, hoje é só a ceia – comentei alegremente.

- É, mas toooooodo mundo vai tá aqui! – eu esquecia que, mesmo com Universo dando maturidade a ela, Al ainda tinha sete anos – tal como eu.

Bom, esse "tooooodo mundo", não foi muito expecífico.

Os Bones viriam aqui – Sheryl, Michael e Susana –, os Weasleys – inclusive Carlinhos, Gui e Percy, que estavam de férias em Hogwarts –, os Black, apesar de já estarem aqui, Remo, Augusta Longbottom e Neville, e Amélia Bones, seu marido Leonard, e seu filho, um ano mais velho que eu, Jake.

Revirei os olhos quando Al começou a cantar novamente _Jingle Bells._

- _Hoje a noite é bela, juntos eu e ela, vamos a capela, felizes a orar... _– cantava uma voz, desafinada e mínima.

Olhei em volta, e vi um passarinho atrás do vidro embaçado. Piava – cantava – alegremente a canção de Natal.

É, dizem que Natal é uma noite de milagres. Não duvido, não mesmo.

A campainha tocou no andar de baixo.

Eu e Alicia estávamos no terceiro andar, na sala de jogos. Minha mãe entrou apressada. Estava bonita.

Usava um vestido branco que ia até os joelhos, com um laço dourado e tinha um decote enorme. Além de um salto alto branco que eu nem sei como ela andava!

Me puxou pela mão e arrumou minha calça jeans e minha blusa. Capaz que ia usar terno!

- Não se amassem! – ela reclamava – Os convidados já estão chegando. Seu pai foi atender a porta!

E passou para a Alicia. Que usava um vestido azul de alcinhas, um sapato tipo boneca e o colar que eu tinha dado a ela, faz algumas semanas. O coraçãozinho azul com um A verde esmeralda.

- Estou bem, Tia Lílian! Você também está linda, 'tá se preocupando demais – brincou Al.

- Certo, não demorem a descer! – e saiu pelo quarto.

Como tínhamos auras "super-hiper-mega-desenvolvidas", nossos sentidos também pareciam mais aguçados. Ainda podemos ouvir meu pai dizer:

- _Feliz natal, Molly, Arthur! _

Vi Al fechar a cara ao meu lado. Ela virou-se para mim, fazendo aquela cara autoritária que nem minha mãe sabia fazer.

- Não quero você perto de Gina – chiou.

- Ãhn... Quê? Por quê? – por essa eu não esperava.

Sabia que Al não gostava de Gina, mas não por minha culpa.

Vendo que eu estava confuso, ou sei lá, Almofadinhas assumiu um olhar mais doce antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha e dizer:

- Só faz isso, ta? – e saiu saltitando pela porta.

Eu não sei bem o que foi isso, mas acenei com a cabeça, até perceber que estava sozinho no quarto de jogos.

POV's Alicia:

Saí, deixando Harry com cara de tacho.

Eu, simplesmente, não queria que ele ficasse com Ginevra. Irc!

Antes de entrar na sala, uma luz dourada fez uma espiral em volta de mim. Meu vestido azul pareceu ganhar mais brilho e vida, tal como meu sapato. Meu cabelo, antes em trancinhas, ficou solto com uma coroinha cheia se strass.

Obrigada, Uni, agradeci.

_Tudo para ser a mais bonita da festa, milady, _respondeu rindo.

Sorri, enquanto sentia Universo sair de minha cabeça e deslocar-se para meus pés, deixando meu andar mais delicado.

Esta noite seria minha, pensei, enquanto via Gina entre os Weasleys.

A vaca, digo, Ginevra, usava um vestido rosa claro e sem graça, não tinha decote, não tinha brilho. Era reto, e só tinha uns lacinhos. Rá!

Rony, Fred, Jorge e Percy usavam ternos – e os gêmeos pareciam incomodados com isso. Carlinhos e Gui já estavam bem maiores e mais velhos do que eu os vira pela última vez. Gui já tinha dezesseis, e Carlinhos quatorze. Também usava terno.

A campainha logo tocou novamente e minha mãe já ia atender, quando eu disse – Universo deslocando-se rapidamente as minhas cordas vocais:

- Eu atendo – e andei até a por com passos leves e flutuantes.

Abrindo uma das portas duplas da casa do Tio Pontas, vi os Bones ali. Todos os seis. Tia Sheryl, Tio Michael, Tia Amélia, Tio Leonard, e Susana e Jake.

Todos estavam bonitos e elegantes.

- Feliz natal! – desejei.

- Obrigada, querida – disse Tia Sheryl, sorrindo, enquanto me dava um abraço. Tia Amélia, Tio Leonard e Tio Michael fizeram a mesma coisa e eu os convidei a entrar.

- Oi, Su – falei, enquanto lhe dava um abraço – Oi, Jake.

Acenei feliz para eles entrarem.

- A decoração está incrível! – comentou Susana, quando chegamos a grande sala de estar dos Potter. Dividida somente por uma grande parede ornamentada, estava a sala de jantar, onde eu via Tia Lily e mamãe arrumando tudo, e Tia Molly se oferecendo a ajudar.

- Como vai, Sheryl, querida? – cumprimentou mamãe quando viram as Bones entrando.

- Tudo bom, Michael? – perguntou Tio Tiago, cumprimentando o Titio Mich com um sorriso.

Êta, quanto "tio" e "tia"!

- _Harry! _– gritou Su, me virei a tempo de ver ela dando um abraço apertado em _meu _amigo.

Inesperadamente, sentia raiva de Susana, tanto quanto Gina, mas ela pareceu passar quando Su o soltou e deu um sorriso amigável. Só isso, _amigável._

Qual era meu problema?

_Que mistério, não? _Perguntou Universo, passeando em minha cabeça, cheio de ironia.

Meu nariz tremilicou, mostrando minha raiva. Por que auras eram tãããão misteriosas?

Mas, voltando meu olhar para meus amigos, senti uma onda de raiva vindo quando Gina acenou um oi para Harry.

"Um instantinho, deixa eu ir vomitar". Argh! Vaca! Saí pisando duro, para ajudar minha mãe.

POV's Harry:

Vi Al sair, indo ajudar Tia Lene. Aquilo era uma cara mau-humorada? Bom...

Suspirei, enquanto ouvia a campainha tocar. Atendendo, vi Neville e sua avó, Augusta Longbottom.

Mas meu Deus do céu, aquilo é um urubu no chapéu, ou o quê? Chamem o S.O.S. Mata Atlântica! _Opa! _Isso, é um programa brasileiro, esquece...

Mas, bom, estava feio, acho que isso resumia tudo.

- Oi, Nev. Oi, Sra. Longbottom – cumprimentei.

- Precisa cortar os cabelos – isso era equivalente a um "oi".

Augusta passou por mim, indo a sala de jantar cumprimentar todos os adultos.

- Me desculpe por vovó, Harry, ela está um pouco estressada, sabe... – disse tristemente, Neville.

- Tudo bem, Nev, entrá aí – chamei.

Ele entrou, finalmente sorrindo, mas a cena que eu vi, bom, _eu não esperava!_

Olha, se você nunca viu alguém de cabeça para baixo pendurado numa árvore de natal, não vai entender. Mas, se for o seu caso, poxa, também deve ter ficado chocado.

Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e Rony tentavam passar por um barreira invisível, aparentemente, feita por Al que, também aparentemente, tinha voltado a sala.

Agora, a pessoa que estava pendurada de cabeça para baixo era GINA!

Susana estava encolhida a um canto, e Neville foi falar com ela.

O som não passava da barreira criada por Al, de forma que os gritos de Gina eram abafados, e os Weasleys não pareciam ter tido a decencia de ir chamar Tia Molly e Tio Arthur.

Aura cobriu minha pele com uma camada dourada, e isso me ajudou a passar pela barreira de Al.

- Al? – chamei.

Mas ela tinha um sorriso um tanto satisfeito, enquanto mexia a mão e fazia Gina chacoalhar, ainda virada errado.

- Feliz natal, Gin-Gin – desejou, rindo de se acabar.

- Alicia Melanie! – gritei em seu ouvido e ela pareceu despertar.

Lançou-me um olhar culpado, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Oh, Harry – e agarrou-se a mim.

O que foi isso?

Bom, a barreira já estava desfeita, mas Gina ainda estava virada, e tinha gritado, e isso tinha feito todos os adultos aparecerem.

Resultado?

Tia Lene e minha mãe dando uma bronca em mim e na Almofadinhas. Meu pai, Tio Almofadinhas e Tio Remo entre riso e estresse conosco. Tia Molly e Tio Arthur checando Gina, que chorava aos prantos.

Fred e Jorge tentando animá-la com piadas toscas. Gui, Carlinhos e Rony levantando novamente a árvore. A Sra. Longbottom reclamando em vozes altas que "crianças pequenas são grandes problemas".

Neville, Susana e Jake se olhando sem saber o que fazer. Tia Amélia e Tia Sheryl consertando magicamente as luzinhas de natal que tinham se espatifado. E Tio Michael e Tio Leonard ajudando meu pai, meu padrinho e meu tio postiço, terminar de botar todos os presentes embaixo da árvore – quando ela fora finalmente ajeitada.

- _Nunca mais façam isso! _– terminava Tia Lene e minha mãe em coro.

Os rostos da cor dos cabelos, ruivos fogo e ruivo um tanto cobre, saindo pisando duro da sala.

O resto da noite foi bom, na medida dos possíveis.

Como eu disse, Natal é uma noite de milagres. E, repetindo, eu não duvido.

Mas, o meu foi estranhamente boboca, idiota e doido, e... Bom, eu adorei!

Confusões tem minha marca.

Mas, torcendo realmente, espero que não fique assim para sempre, pensei, quando, finalmente, me aconchegava a minha cama.

_Feliz natal, Harry_, sussurrou uma voz familiar em minha cabeça. E soube que era Aura.

Mas eu já me sentia sonolento demais há esse ponto.

_Boa noite_, essa voz não era Aura, e era totalmente familiar, mas meu cansaço me dominou.

E eu dormi, num sonho "estelar".

- Foi um bom natal – resmunguei em meu sono.

Se foi.


	19. Fome, nojo e Akemi?

**Capítulo 19 – Fome, nojo e... Akemi?**

_(19 de Março de 1989, Harry e Alicia com nove anos)_

POV's Al:

- Lá, lá, lá, lá – cantarolei, enquanto saltitava pelos corredores da Mansão Potter.

Sério, prefiro ficar aqui do que na minha casa. Não que a minha casa não seja enooooorme, mas aqui é maior e mais divertido.

Minha mãe e Tia Lily tinham saído. Acredita que agora elas queriam voltar a seus antigos cargos no Ministério? Bom, Tia Lily, eu não sabia se ia conseguir virar Inominável novamente, mas ela era muito boa, pelo que meu _papi _me conta. E mamãe era curandeira no St. Mungus, uma das melhores, devo me gabar. Hi, hi.

No momento, Harry tomava banho, Tio Pontas e papai estavam no Quartel de Aurores, mamãe e Tia Lily retomando seus antigos empregos e Nimy, a elfa doméstica do Potter, mas que na verdade é livre e serve por pura vontade desde que Tia Lílian tinha achado ela chorando sobre as roupas de seu antigo dono, cuidava de Harry e eu.

Parei na parede vazia do quarto andar. Passei três vezes, desejando um lugar relaxante, o Jardim das Fadas.

Abrindo a porta de madressilvas, vi o jardim mais lindo que já vira na vida.

Rosas, brancas, azuis, vermelhas, amarelas, entre várias vores possíveis, brotavam da grama verde, formando um caminhozinho de terra limpa e pedrinha brilhantes. Um riacho deixava o lugar calmo, com seu som. Uma fonte de água com dois anjinhos derrava água. Lírios do campo, brancos e laranjas, cercavam lindas cerejeiras. Um árvore que eu nunca lembrava o nome, mais que tinha flores rosas, balançava ao vento, derramando sua flores rosas claras, como semente espalhando.

A grama era verde, e várias outras flores, orquídeas, copos-de-leite, hortencias, pingos de ouro, brotavam, dando um lindo ar ao local.

Corri por um campo de dentes de leão, espalhando-os para todos os lugares.

Sorri, enquanto me esparramava na grama fofa no Jardim das Fadas.

Deixa eu explicar melhor.

No meu aniversário de oito anos, ano passado, fomos à um Jardim trouxa na Grécia, e era simplesmente lindo. O lugar me encantou. *-*

Desde então, quando quero relaxar, imagino esse lugar aqui, na Locum Requirement.

Ah, fala sério, o nome é Sala Precisa, mas Locum Requirement dá um ar de importância e originalidade.

Ri, enquanto via Universo sair em forma de cavalo de mim, correndo livremente pelo campo. Estávamos ligados por um pequeno fio prateado – que raiva, Universo ainda era prateado, mas Aura já era totalmente dourada, apesar de Uni ter uns fiapinhos dourados – que parecia tão fino, que se tocasse rompia. Mas era forte.

O fio esticava a vontade, e Universo corria livremente para onde quisesse, mas tinha de voltar.

Você gosta de correr, não? Perguntei, enquanto via ele se aproximar de uma árvore de maçãs. E comer uma. Ele se tornara tão sólido nesses tempos que parecia quase real.

_Ter liberdade é ótimo, não tem noção de como se corpo é apertado, por isso que geralmente fico em forma de formiga, principalmente quando passo pela sua garganta e cordas vocais, _riu-se Universo.

Sorri enquanto ouvia a voz de Harry dizer risonho:

- Ah, a luz de teus olhos, brilham em meus olhos, e tocam minha alma profundamente, espalhando alegria ao mundo e amor em meu coração – quase cantarolou ele.

Admito que corei, mas tentei disfarçar revirando os olhos.

- Desde que leu aquele livro de romance de Shakespeare não pára quieto – comentei.

Ele sentou – leia-se, esparramou-se – a meu lado, sorrindo.

- Ah, o que o velhote era um gênio, admita – disse.

Sorri, retribuindo.

- Certo, como você quiser.

Vi Aura sair dele e deitar-se ao seu outro lado, em forma humana. Já era totalmente dourada e meio sólida a ponto de poder tocar, mas ainda era meio borrada, principalmente no rosto.

Seus cabelos eram cacheados e caiam até o meio das costas, sua roupa era um vestio e um sapatinho tipo boneca, e ela usava uma fita na cabeça.

Senti a sensação de estar me olhando no espelho. Será que ela tinha olhado meu estilo? Rá, rá.

Vi Universo voltando e dando os últimos passos de sua corrida já como humano.

Se Aura era borrado, Universo era mais ainda. Sua cabeça era um borrão tão grande que me fazi a lembrar os cabelos bagunçados de Harry. Mas ele usava jeans e blusa, como se tivesse comprado mesmo.

- Engraçado como eles ficam borrados quando humanos – comentei.

Aura e Universo pareceram indignados. E disseram juntos, como se fosse tudo combinado:

- Vocês é que são cegos de não reparar o óbvio.

Parecia rídiculo que auras falassem quando saiam de nossos corpos.

- Que óbvio? – perguntou Harry, curioso.

Aura só revirou os olhos, que era a única coisa possível de ver em seu rosto borrado e esfumaçado.

POV's Harry:

Como eu conseguia ouvir os animais e entedê-los, fiquei curioso ao ouvir uma voz melodiosa dizer:

- Como vai? – olhei para os lados.

Poder ouvir, mas não saber de onde vem é um saco! E agora parecia falar diretamente comigo.

O animal pareceu rir, um piado melodioso, como uma nota. Com certeza um animal mágico, mas agora, qual?

- Você me procura, mas não me vê, estou bem na sua frente, sintonize-se comigo, como um rádio ou um TV – isso era para ser uma poesia? Bom, era razóavel, mas nessa voz ficava linda.

Então eu vi. Ela surgiu num giro de chamas. Suas penas eram douradas, parecendo que aquele rei do mito tinha tocado ela. Mas as penas embaixo de suas asas e no peitoral eram prateadas.

Uma fênix.

- Como vai, humano? – perguntou, agradavelmente e quase ronronando quando Al lhe acariciou a cabeça.

- Bem – respondi, abobado, mas completei – Sou Harry, e você? Tem nome?

- Na realidade, não. Não tenho dono, mas acabo de voltar de uma exaustiva viagem – disse, parecia com sede.

Conjurei uma tigela com água, e ela bebeu agradecida.

- Como chegou aqui, aliás? – perguntei.

Ela bebeu mais uns goles antes de responder.

- Ué, pela porta, como mais se entraria – e comeu algumas frutinhas espalhadas pelo chão.

Me senti retardado.

- É claro – forçei um sorriso, apesar de querer rir.

_Educação, _pediu Aura, numa imitação muito boa de minha mãe, mas a voz ainda era de uma garotinha.

Certo,certo, dei de ombros, mentalmente.

- Você foi muito gentil comigo, Harry. Pode não parecer, mas eu estava prestes a morrer – falou a fênix dourada.

- Fênix não morrer – me senti bobo.

- Ah, sim, elas renascem e renascem, num ciclo. Mas, podem morrer sim.

- Como? – perguntei, curioso.

A fênix pareceu rir, antes de dizer.

- Quanto mais velhas, mais necessidades. Não nos torna mais lentas, ou menos habilidosas, é claro. Mas se ficarmos sem água ou comida muito tempo... Bom, morremos – concluiu.

- Quanto velha? – indaguei.

- Uns mil anos. Mas as que tem essa idade são poucas, a maioria é jovem e saudável – disse e completou num tom risonho – Não que eu não seja.

- Você tem mil anos? – arregalei os olhos.

- Tire ou ponha um, não faz diferença – sinto que ela teria revirado os olhos.

Que, reparando agora, eram verdes.

- Seus olhos são verdes, como os meus – comentei, interessado.

- Ah, sim. Fênix tem a cor dos olhos de seu dono – falou, no que parecia uma voz sorridente.

Me senti, pela terceira vez em cinco minutos, bobo.

- E-eu? – não pude me impedir de gaguejar.

- Tem outra pessoas de olhos verdes com quem estou conversando? – rapaz, essa fênix sabe fazer ironias! – Mas, então, Harry, qual meu nome?

- Ãhn?... Ah, sim, sim, claro. – pensei por uns instantes – Akemi. Você é mulher, né?

Akemi pareceu ofendida por alguns instantes.

- Claro que sou! E lá parece que tenho cara de homem? – mas piou, no que parecia uma risada.

Al ainda nos olhava curiosa, então contei para ela o que tinha conversado com Akemi, e ela bateu palminhas, animada.

Para nossa felicidade, quando mamãe chegou, com papai, Tia Lene e Tio Sirius, ela me deixou ficar com Akemi.

- Ela é muito bonita, não? – comentava, acariciando a cabeça de minha fênix.

Akemi tinha uma cara de pau.

- Mas, então, mamãe – começou Al – conseguiu virar novamente medibruxa?

Tia Lene sorriu.

- Ah, sim! Trabalho lá novamente – e rodou Al no ar, enquanto Sirius ria, e também fazia uma dancinha da vitória.

Três bobos, mas eu sorri.

- E você, mãe?

Minha mãe riu, enquanto sorria ao meu tempo. A felicidade mal contida.

- Sim, eu virei Inominável de novo! Nem acredito! – e, para minha surpresa e de todos, puxou meu pai para uma dancinha.

Com os ouvidos apurados que eu tinha – por causa de Aura – ouvi algo que era para ser particular entre os dois:

- Vamos comemorar, ruivinha, não se esqueça – sussurrou meu pai, em seu ouvido, malicioso.

Arregalando os olhos, olhei para Almofadinhas, que parecia sentir o mesmo nojo que eu.

Juntos, fizemos:

- Irrrccc! Que nojo! – e corremos.

Mas não pudemos de nos impedir de rir, imaginando se eu poderia dormir na casa Al, ou também teria uma "festa" lá.

Doidos.


	20. Imagens

**Capítulo 20 – Imagens**

_(20 de Maio de 1989, Harry e Alicia com nove anos)_

POV's Harry:

Bufei, pelo que devia ser a milhionésima vez. Mas, simplesmente, não era justo! Argh.

Al, Tio Almofadinhas e Tia Lene tinham viajado, porque estavam de férias. Meus pais também, sabe, mas não viajamos ainda, e nem iriámos pro mesmo lugar que Al e meus padrinhos.

Malditas férias de verão...

Por um momento, pensei em escrever uma carta para Ron, convidando-o a vir aqui. Fred e Jorge também – eles tinham entrado no primeiro ano de Hogwarts e eu estava animado a ouvir as coisas que tinham lá –, mas percebi que não era com eles que queria ficar.

Su estava na Índia, com Tia Sheryl, Tio Michael e Jake – Tia Amélia ainda não estava de férias, então, ele viajara com a prima (Su).

Neville me mandava cartas frequentemente, reclamando como sua avó estava começando a pensar que ele era um aborto – coitado, aquela mulher não dava o merecido crédito a ele!

Ainda encarando o teto branco do meu quarto, ouvi Akemi, minha fênix dourada, começar a piar uma melodia para me alegrar.

Ela parou.

- Vamos, jovem Potter, anime-se – falou, no que poderia ser animada.

- Hoje não, Akemi, hoje não – e me virei na cama.

Meus olhos bateram na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Tinha um abajur, uma carta – que eu já lera mil vezes – e dois portas retratros.

Uma era a que minha mãe tinha tirado de mim e Al na festa de dia das bruxas no Ministério. Alicia sorria e me dava um beijo na bochecha, e, juntos, acenávamos. Estava num porta retrato de detalhes em ouro e era prateado.

E a outra, num porta retrato de pomo de ouro e uma foto onde eu ainda tinha três anos, eu, minha mãe e meu pai. Fora tirada antes mesmo de Alicia chegar aqui e eu virar seu amigo.

Me peguei refletindo sobre isso durante um tempo.

Sentei-me ereto na cama e olhei meu quarto. De certa forma, não mudara muito. As paredes ainda eram brancas, o carpete vermelho. Uma poltrona de veludo azul próxima a enorme janela, de cortinas beges. Minha grande cama recostada a parede. Ainda tinha uma mesinha de cabeceira, toda bagunçada. Cheia de pacotes, vazios e cheios, de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, penas, pergaminhos gastos, cartas que eu não jogara fora, entre várias outras coisas.

Nas paredes, não haviam quinhentos postêres como no quarto de Ron. Haviam muitas e muitas fotos em portas-retratos – juntos e individuais – que praticamente contavam a história de minha vida.

Fui olhando enquanto via vários momentos marcantes em minha vida nessas fotos bruxas.

Sorri, ao ver a foto do casamento de meus padrinhos, fora um dia um tanto engraçado, com certeza. A foto era o que mais me fazia lembrar desse – louco – dia.

Tia Lene e Alicia sorriam, marotas e sapecas, enquanto Tio Almofadinhas estavam mais a distância – era uma foto tirada de longe – com um pedaço de bolo de casamento na cabeça. Vi o glacê rosa escorrer por seu impecável terno, enquanto ele bufava. É, muitos acontecimentos naquele dia...

Meu sorriso aumentou ao ver a foto seguinte. Era do meu aniversário de sete anos. Na foto só aparecia eu, Al, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Su e Rony, nós todos sorrindo, mas aquele dia fora engraçado. Dei uma risada me lembrando da cara de Rony ao ver aquela pinhata de aranha...

Outras fotos ainda estavam penduradas, e eu passei vendo-as, mas quando acabaram, vi que tinha parado ao lado de minhas estante, lotada de livros. Alguns já lido tantas vezes que já estavam surrados.

Espanei a mão na frente de meu rosto quando um pomo de ouro insistia em ficar nele. Bom, aquelas vassouras que voavam no meu quarto, tinham virado adesivo de porta de armário com um feitiço meu, mas algumas viraram pomos de ouro, que pensando bem pareciam um tanto irritantes agora...

Caminhei em direção a minha mesinha de cabeceira, aonde ainda estava depositada a carta que Al tinha me mandado, ontem a noite mesmo.

_Caro Pontas,_

_ A praia francesa não é tão legal sem você, mas estou me divertindo um pouco. Sinto sua falta, mas nos veremos daqui a três semanas, e tento me conformar com isso._

_ Vou bem, e espero que você não esteja enlouquecendo de ter de ficar aí, em casa. Vou mandar-lhe muitas corujas com doces e presentes nesses dias, para não se esquecer de mim._

_ Ah, estou anexando uma foto minha com meus pais, tirado por um cara qualquer, em frente ao vasto mar._

_ Desejo boas férias._

_Beijos e abraços,_

_ Almofadinhas Black_

Peguei a foto que ontem já tinha visto. Al estava um pouco queimada e usava um bíquine de verde de bolinhas amarelas – o que me lembrava muito aquela música trouxa... – e segurava um sorvete na mão e acenava. Tia Lene e Tio Sirius logo ao lado, também sorrindo e acenando alegremente.

Vi Al piscar um olho e sorri.

Conjurei um porta retrato e o pendurei na parede junto a outro, que mostrava uma foto de mim, Rony e Alicia, voando numa vassoura. Rony em sua velha Shooting Star, e eu e Al nas nossas velhas Cleansweep-7.

Uma pontada de dor cutucou minha cicatriz, que nunca tivera nada do tipo. Esfreguei a mão distraídamente, enquanto um flashe entrava em minha cabeça.

Um homem, morto, deitado ao chão. Sua pele era mortalmente branca, e seus olhos estavam fechados. Não estava no chão, estava sobre uma cama...

Mas eu já não mais lembrava dos detalhes. Hum, não era realmente importante.

Voltei para cama, para, finalmente, adormecer. Rapidamente, com um estalo de dedos, já estava de pijamas e fechei meus olhos com força.

Mas, logo, já tinha adormecido...

_ Mais perto, mais perto..._

_ Estiquei a mão, e novamente aquela sensação de estar girando sobre um globo ocorreu. Quando parou, eu parecia estar flutuando no espaço._

_ Aquela estrela ao meu lado._

_- Bom dia, amigo – ela falou, naquela voz de criança, levada e marota._

_ Ela mudou de forma. Agora era uma fênix branca como a neve, ela assumira muito essa forma ultimamente..._

_- Olá – eu ainda não sabia seu nome... Ela nunca me disse._

_ Será que falaria agora?_

_- Qual seu nome mesmo? – perguntei._

_ Ela virou seus olhos para mim, e notei que eram azuis como o céu de dia._

_- Sou somente uma boa amiga – eu nunca entendia essa resposta, e ela insistia em fixá-la na minha cabeça._

_ Reparei como ela não estava tagarelando, como sempre, mas sim quieta. Seus lindos olhos azuis pareciam esfumaçados._

_- Tudo bem? – indaguei._

_ Ela virou, novamente os olhos, e pareceu sorrir._

_- Ah, sim, tudo, Harry – ela disse, em minha mente, sabe-se lá como, ouvi sua voz "Por enquanto"._

_ O que, agora ela vê o futuro? É só um sonho, maldição!_

_ Surpreendentemente, assumiu outra forma, e, juro, que por essa eu não esperava._

_ Ela tinha minha altura. Sua pele era branca como porcelana e seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos ainda eram azuis céu. Seus cabelos – não pêlos! – eram bronze, tipo cobre. Ela parecia delicada e frágil._

_ E ela, era Alicia!_

_- Al? – chamei._

_ Ela somente sorriu, enquanto, segurava minha mão estendida._

_ Tudo girou_, e eu acordei no meu quarto.

Assustado. E, mais ainda, quando reparei que era, agora, uma fênix branca.

Akemi riu, de seu poleiro dourado, bom o que chegou mais próximo de um riso para uma fênix.

Como isso acontecera? Uma imagem de uma estrela virando fênix apareceu em minha cabeça e depois Alicia tocando minha mão.

_Animagia_, sussurrou Aura.

Oh-ou, disse em resposta.

Eu não sabia como, mas agora eu era um animago. Aos nove anos, e, ainda por cima, uma fênix branca!

Ok, me meto em furadas com Al até nos sonhos.

Hã.

Me acalmando, consegui voltar a minha forma natural – graças aos céus.

Andei até a janela, imaginando se Al tivera o mesmo sonho, só que com uma lua falante e esquisita. Será que tinha virado eu?

Conjurei uma caneta e um papel, e escrevi uma carta para ela, a qual Akemi levou prontamente.

Enquanto olhava minha fênix dourada se distanciar nos céus, vi um ponto dourado brilhar.

Uma estrela, a mesma que sempre brilhava. A mesma que brilhara, muitos anos passados. A mesma que brilhara antes de Voldemort me atacar – eu conseguia lembrar perfeitamente desse dia.

Torci, para que, hoje e nem nunca mais, tivesse um ataque dele.

Novamente uma pontada de dor na cicatriz, que logo passou. Mas a imagem do homem morto e pálido, que consegui ver, não tinha cabelo, passou em minha cabeça.

Tentei tirar isso de minha mente.

"_Por enquanto"_ sussurrou a voz da estrela em minha cabeça.

E o sono me veio novamente.


	21. Vamos para Hogwarts!

**Capítulo 21 – Vamos para Hogwarts!**

_(23 de Julho de 1991, Harry e Al com 10 anos, ano de entrar em Hogwarts)._

POV's Alicia:

Eu delirava, já praticamente quicava na cadeira. Não agüentava mais esperar! Urgh! POR QUE ESSAS CARTAS NÃO CHEGAVAM LOGO?

A xícara com chá que minha mãe tomava quebrou, e eu corei.

- Controle-se, Alicia Melanie Black – disse ela, ríspida e brava, enquanto, com um maneio de varinha, secava sua roupa e com outro consertava a xícara.

- Desculpe, mamãe – pedi – Estou ansiosa.

Revirei os olhos quando ela sorriu, compreensiva. Era sua cara.

Eram raras as vezes que ficava em minha casa, mas Harry tinha saído com Tia Lílian para comprar uns ingredientes para poção. E eu, droga!, não fui...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – esse foi meu grito ao ver uma coruja marrom e comum pousar na mesa da cozinha.

Minha mão tremia de excitação quando tirei a carta da perna da coruja.

Era a carta de Hogwarts! De Hogwarts!

Eu li, e não pude me conter de fazer uma dancinha, animada! Minha mãe riu, e eu ri gostosamente quando senti meu pai me girando no ar, pela cozinha.

- Minha filha vai para Hogy! – gritou meu pai, parecendo tão infantil quanto eu.

Nem parecia ter trinta e dois anos.

- Vai deixar a menina enjoada, Sirius – repreendeu mamãe.

Bom, enjoada eu não fiquei, mas sem querer, virei minha forma animaga.

Sem querer, eu juro! Papai riu, enquanto virava Almofadinhas, com seus pelos pretos e rabo abanando, língua para fora.

Mamãe bufou. Ela e Tia Lily nunca aceitaram esse fato muito bem – mas, ah, qual é, já tinha sido a um ano e meio!

Acontecera quando eu estava de férias na França. Tinha sonhado com aquela lua maluca, e acordei como uma fênix branca. Algumas horas depois, recebi Akemi vinda de Harry, dizendo que a mesma coisa acontecera com ele.

Mas nunca usamos nossa forma animaga, eu juro! Palavra de escoteiro... Escoteira! Tá bom, ta bom, você me pegou... Eu e Harry usamos _sim – e muitas vezes _– nossa forma animaga.

Mas algumas eram involuntárias – só um pouquinho.

Quando me acalmei – estava ansiosa, já falei isso? – consegui virar novamente humana.

- Vou ver o Harry! – disse animada, quando ouvi aquele forte estalo conhecido.

Saí descabelada pela porta e cheguei na calçada a tempo de ver Tia Lily e Harry entrando em casa.

Com meus ouvidos apurados – por causa de Uni! – ouvi a porta ser trancada. Puft.

Aparatei pendurada no pescoço do Pontas, literalmente. Reparei como eu e ele tinhámos a mesma altura, mais ou menos, baixos demais para a idade.

- Almofadinhas...? – quase gritou ele, em susto.

Tão fofo.

- Recebi, recebi! Recebemos, recebemos! – cantarolei.

Segui ele quando correu para a sala e encontrou uma coruja no sofá, também tinha uma carta de Hogwarts.

- ! – o grito dele foi mais e – graças aos céus – mais masculino, mas também veio animado e excitado.

Sorri quando ele me abraçou apertado, como se não quisesse soltar.

- Vamos para Hogwarts, vamos para Hogwarts! – gritávamos juntos.

Pulamos sobre o sofá, enquanto atirávamos almofadas um no outro. Vi Akemi aparecer num flash de fogo na sala para ver o motivo da gritaria, não sei se Harry falou com ela, mas ela logo começou a entoar um melodia animada.

- Já entendemos, já entendemos – terminou o nosso corinho de "Vamos para Hogwarts!", Tia Lily.

Tia Lily sorriu satisfeita quando, finalmente, ficamos quietos. Mas durou pouco, porque papai e mamãe apareceram pela porta. E Tio Pontas gritou, juntando-se a nós:

- HEI, HEI, HEI, BAIXINHOS! VOCÊS VÃO PARA HOGYUARTS! – joguei minha cabeça para trás e gargalhei junto a Harry quando Tio Pontas falou de propósito o nome errado.

Bom, era assim que falávamos quando tinhámos três anos. Tenho culpa?

Enquanto eu, Harry e os dois crianções dançávamos, felizes e sob o olhar de reprovação de mamãe e da madrinha, ouvi minha própria voz em minha mente: _Incrível! Fabuloso! Mal posso esperar para ir para Hogwarts! Não vai ser legal, Harry?_

Minha voz de quando eu tinha uns três anos, do dia que conhecera Harry e ele me falara dos Marotos e Hogwarts.

Bom, daqui a algumas semanas iremos para a melhor escola do mundo! _E eu não acredito que tinha dito isso!..._

- Precisamos comprar o material – comentou Harry, olhando a lista que vinham os materiais.

Quando olhei a nota de levar uma coruja, um sapo ou um gato, olhei para Harry.

- Pontas, Pontas – chamei e ele virou seus olhos verdes para mim – aqui diz que só pode levar uma coruja, um gato, um sapo ou um rato.

Tia Lily sorriu, entendendo.

- Não se preocupe, fênix também pode, é incluso nas corujas. Apesar de que... – ela riu – nenhum aluno jamais tenha levado uma, não que eu me lembre.

Papai assentiu.

- Eu quero uma fênix! – chiei.

Mas sabia que não conseguiria uma.

- A fênix que tem escolher o dono, e não o contrário – explicou mamãe.

No fundo eu já sabia, e não gostava! Mas, tudo bem, já iria para Hogwarts, e estava bom!

- Mas quero uma coruja – falei, e todos riram.

- Vamos comprar os materiais amanhã – avisou mamãe.

- Combine dos Weasleys nos encontrarem lá, quero vê-los – disse Harry.

Sorri, concordando – e torcendo para que Gininha não estivesse incluída, para seu próprio bem.

- Será que Susana e Neville estarão lá também? – comentei.

Eu queria ver minha amiga, não a ruivinha irritada. Com certeza, Su era mais bonita e divertida.

Os cabelos loiros caiam até os ombros ondulados – não como os meus, que caiam como molas perfeitas até a cintura quase. Os olhos eram num castanho mel e seu sorriso era animado, tipo, topo qualquer coisa!

E Neville – juro que ainda ria um pouco quando ele se envergonhava. As bochechas rosas e gorduchas, o rosto redondo, o cabelo preto e os olhos castanhos.

Esses eram meus amigos, e não a "Ruiva". Os cabelos vermelhos fogo, os olhos castanhos chocolate.

Eu era, com certeza, mais bonita. _Tinha de ser!_

Mas afastei esses pensamentos, enquanto via Tia Lily escrever uma carta para Tia Molly e Tio Pontas escrevendo uma carta para Tia Sheryl – mãe de Su. Além de mamãe escrevendo uma carta para Dona Augusta – eita mulher braba!

Rá, rá.

- Vem comigo – chamou Harry, chamando com a mão.

Saímos do grande hall de entrada, me peguei contemplando o chão de mármore branco e reluzente, fomos em direção as grandes e largas escadas.

Vendo se nossos pais não tinham as atenções viradas para nós, viramos fênix brancas e voamos até o quarto de Harry.

POV's Harry:

Eu estava animado, excitado, ansioso, extasiado! Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Admito que fiquei assustado quando braços delicados tinham abraçado meu pescoço de repente, mas era só Al.

E, no presente momento, íamos para meu quarto, felizes, eu tinha uma sensação de dever cumprido.

Quando chegamos, vi chamas terminando de se extinguir e logo em seguida Akemi em seu poleiro dourado.

- Tudo jóinha, chefe? – de uns tempos para cá ela vem assumindo esse tom risonho e gosta de brincar.

Puft. Fala sério!

- Não me chame de chefe, Akemi – chiei.

Al me olhou curiosa, provavelmente perguntando-se o que eu dizia a minha fênix dourada.

É que, quando eu falava com os animais, eu falava numa língua estranha. Tipo quando eu falo com cobras, minha Ofidioglossia.

Olha, nem pergunte como descobri que era ofidioglota. Essa história envolve muitas cobras, pessoas em pânico e um bom feitiço da memória para meus pais não descobrirem!

Questão, eu falo uma língua diferente com cada animal, só eu que não sei disso. Tive de ouvir de Alicia.

Ok, né?

Uma pontada ardeu em minha cicatriz, mas logo parou. Ignorei totalmente, já que tem sido assim a uns dois anos, mas isso era bem chatinho.

O quê? Eu não queria ficar vendo um cara morto, ué. Espero que você me entenda.

O resto do dia passou calmo, e fiquei contente que encontraria meus amigos lá.

Até Neville, que a meses despertou a magia involuntária nele. Dona Augusta estava preocupada dele ser um aborto...

Mas, tudo estava bem.

E assim continuaria, porque iríamos todos a Hogwarts.


	22. Nesta rua, nesta rua eu tenho 1 varinha

**Capítulo 22 – Nesta rua, nesta rua eu tenho uma varinha...**

_(24 de Julho de 1991, Harry e Alicia com dez anos. Ida ao Beco Diagonal)_

POV's Harry:

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, ainda animado. A estrela em meu sonho andava estranhamente quieta e tinha os olhos nebulosos, como se tentasse ver algo que não estava ali.

Mas, tudo estava bem, então, isso era a menor de minhas preocupações.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, uma música infantil estranhamente entrou na minha cabeça. _Nesta rua, nesta rua, tem um bosque... Que se chama, que se chama Solidão... Dentro dele, dentro dele mora um anjo... Que roubou, que roubou meu coração..._

Eu hein! Porém, mas, contudo, entretanto, todavia – eu gostei de falar assim! – continuei cantando até descer as escadas para tomar café da manhã.

Comi excelentes panquecas com mel e amora, além de uma boa coca-cola – me viciei nisso depois que bebi há muito tempo na festa de Halloween do Ministério. Bebi trouxa, mas deliciosa.

Minha mãe ainda me fez engolir uma salsinha, dois pedaços de bacon e meia torrada com geléia de framboesa.

Sabe que minha barriga nem doeu depois, acho que estava com fome...

- Família linda do meu coração... – cantarolou Alicia, enquanto entrava saltitando pela cozinha e sentava-se ao meu lado, pegando, com as mãos mesmo, o último pedaço de panqueca e salsinha.

- Ei! – reclamei, de brincadeira.

- Mamãe não cozinha tão bem quanto Tia Lily – sorriu Al.

Minha mãe sorriu, agradecendo, mas ouvimos a voz de Tia Lene.

- Eu ouvi isso, mocinha – e ela também entrou na cozinha, com Tio Almofadinhas atrás.

Al sorriu, suas bochechas um pouco rosas na pele porcelana e branquinha, mas não deu sinais de ficar muito envergonhada.

- Papai – chamou naquela voz meiga que eu já conhecia.

Ela ia aprontar e/ou pedir alguma coisa.

- Sim? – Tio Sirius chamou distraidamente, desviando-se da conversa que tinha com meu pai.

- Você é muito legal, sabia? E eu te amo papai – ela disse. Lá vem bomba! Chamem a aeronáutica! – Então, você poderia... Me dar uma _Nimbus _2000?

Franzi o cenho. Não poderíamos jogar Quadribol em nosso primeiro ano, nem portar vassouras próprias. Mas, bom, ninguém disse nada sobre aqui em casa mesmo...

- Pai – chamei o meu, fazendo os mesmo olhinhos pidões de Alicia, ela do meu lado me ajudando – Compra para mim também?

Juntos, fizemos um beicinho e olhos de Sirius, digo, cachorro sem dono. Se bem que há anos ele ta na coleira... Não vem ao caso.

- Veremos – disse Tio Almofadinhas baixinho, virando os olhos para mamãe e para a madrinha, que lavavam a louça distraidamente, enquanto conversavam.

Eu e Al nos entreolhamos, cúmplices.

- Bom, então, vamos que se não... – mas a voz de minha mãe parou ao ouvir uma gentil batida na porta da frente. Ela olhou seriamente para Alicia e eu (como se fossemos fazer algo!) e foi abrir a porta.

A porta sendo aberta... (música de elevador... Rá, rá) e então:

- Alvo? – falou minha mãe, surpresa.

- Bom dia, Lílian. Sinto chegar assim, sem avisar, mas creio que tenho uma notícia que irá agradá-los – falou Tio Dumby.

- Bom, certamente, entre – disse minha mãe. Uma imagem dela indicando para entrar passou em minha mente.

Alguns segundos depois, vimos Tio Dumby e minha mãe chegarem a cozinha, a última um tanto confusa.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Dumbledore.

- Olá, professor – falou Tia Lene, agradavelmente.

Dumbledore sorriu, gentilmente.

- Há muito que não sou isso de vocês, Marlene – falou, naquela sua voz constantemente cordial e gentil.

- Sei disso, mas será de Harry e Alicia... – falou ela.

- E terá muito trabalho! – completou Sirius animado.

Tio Dumby olhou por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua para mim e Al.

- Sem dúvida.

Sorrimos, sem graça.

- Oi, Tio Dumby! – cumprimentamos.

- Mais educação – ralhou minha mãe, mas Dumbledore só riu.

Ele sorriu e começou a dizer: - Mas, então, vim aqui dar uma ótima notícia. Imagino que esses dias não tenham tido notícias de Remo.

- Sim, na verdade, faz dias que não vem aqui, ou manda uma carta – comentou mamãe – Estava ficando preocupada.

- Não se preocupe – disse Dumbledore – Remo está realizando um favor para mim, tentando descobrir algo. Entretanto, a notícia que vim dar, é que Remo será o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas a partir desse ano.

- Sério? – não pode se conter, Almofadinhas, naquela curiosidade infantil – que, infelizmente *assoa o nariz com um lenço*, eu também tinha.

- Sério – riu-se Dumbledore – Bom, obrigado pelo chá, Lílian – agradeceu ao chá que minha mãe tinha lhe dado – mas tenho de ir. Tenham um bom dia.

E sorriu, saindo pela porta e depois, ainda, pude ouvir o conhecido estalo de aparatação.

- Vamos logo – apressei, antes de segurar no braço de Al e, juntos, aparatarmos.

Ainda tive tempo de ver a cara de indignada que mamãe fez.

Paramos num beco, ao lado d'O Caldeirão Furado. Mamãe, papai e meus padrinhos chegaram logo depois.

Entramos no bar e passamos rapidamente sob alguns olhares curiosos, que ignorei totalmente. Chegamos naquela conhecida sala com somente paredes de tijolos e meu pai fez aquele troço estranho de tocar com a varinha no (sabe-se lá qual!) tijolo certo.

- Oba! – gritamos eu e Al, passando animados entre os vários bruxos.

Ainda pudemos ouvir nossas mães, gritando para não nos afastarmos _muito._

_- Ovas de sapo! Ovas de sapo! Somente três nuques cada! _– gritava um bruxo.

_- Venham, venham! Corujas de todos os tipos! Marrons, pretas, brancas! _– gritava outro.

As vozes dos vendedores se sobrepunham umas as outras. A enorme rua do Beco Diagonal estava lotada de pessoas, de lojas, de coisas para se olhar e comprar.

Al encostou a cara no vidro da loja de _Artigos para Quadribol _e me aproximando vi um garoto falar:

- Olha, a nova Nimbus 2000! A vassoura mais rápida do século! – e outros garotos também falavam animados.

Puxei Alicia pelo braço e ela fez biquinho.

- Depois compraremos vassouras, Almofadinhas. Não quer comprar nossa varinha? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- SIM! – ela gritou tão alto que alguns olharam, mas logo desviaram a atenção.

Sorrimos, quando vimos nossos pais chegarem esbaforidos.

- Vocês... – Tio Sirius pegou ar – deviam esperar... – mais fôlego – a gente.

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e gargalhei: - Você que ta velho, Tio Almofadinhas.

- O quê? – ele mostrou-se indignado – O garanhão mais lindo que já passou por Hogwarts nunca estará velho!

- Rá! – riu-se Alicia, do meu lado e todos acompanhamos, deixando meu padrinho com cara de taxo.

Eu tinha lágrimas no olhos, de tanto, mas aquela piada era insana, mas, ok, ok, aos poucos, consegui parar. Minha barriga e minhas costas já doíam.

- Não sei do que riem – falou meu padrinho, fingindo indiferença, mas eu podia ver a mágoa na voz.

- É que você, garanhão e mais lindo não combinam na mesma frase, papai – disse Al, e deu tapinhas na mão do pai, como que para reconfortar – Além disso, Hogwarts já vai ter as duas pessoas mais lindas de toooooodos os seus anos.

Papai sorriu e perguntou, mas parecia já saber a resposta:

- Quem?

Almofadinhas passou um braço pelo meu pescoço e eu pelo dela, e respondeu: - Nós! As pessoas mais gatas, _sexys_ e lindas de toda Hogwarts!

- Isso lá é coisa que se diga, menina? – ralhou Tia Lene – Você só vão ter onze anos quando entrarem lá.

- Ah, mas a gente cresce um dia, né, mamãe – falou Alicia, como se fosse óbvio – Aí, eu e o Harry já vamos ser a mais gata e o mais gato de Hogwarts!

Eu ri, e Alicia sorriu, tal como os adultos. Eu logo ouvi uma voz feminina e conhecida:

- Al! Harry! – se não fosse por Almofadinhas me abraçando de um lado, teria caído pela força do impacto.

Susana me abraçou, chocando-se contra mim. Bagunçou, mais, meus cabelos negros e abraçou Alicia.

- Como vão? Estava procurando vocês por todo Beco! – exasperou e vi como estava cansada.

- Estávamos aqui – brinquei.

Enquanto Su cumprimentava meus pais e meus padrinhos, ouvi a voz de Neville – que, se eu conhecia bem, ou tinha se perdido de sua avó, ou não queria ficar com ela – próxima:

- Harry, Al, Su! – e correu até nós, feliz da vida por encontrar alguém.

Opção um: perdido de sua avó...

- Como vai, Nev? – sorri, enquanto perguntava a ele, que estava todo afobado e parecia ter corrido quilômetros, apesar de, é claro, não ser verdade... Neville não agüentaria nem cem metros, provavelmente...

- Bem, mas, me perdi da vovó, e... Bom, que bom que achei vocês! – totalmente previsível, foi o que eu disse, não disse?

Eu sorri, risonho para ele, que corou, mas retribuiu o sorriso, também achando um pouco de graça.

- Cadê seus pais, Su? – perguntou Neville, para Susana, que conversava com Alicia.

- Ah, estão comprando meus materiais. Me deram o dinheiro para eu ir comprar minha varinha, enquanto eles compravam tudo. Disseram que eu poderia procurá-los no caminho – explicou rapidamente.

- Mãe, mãe – chamou Al, impaciente, vendo que Tia Lene e Tia Lily viam a vitrine de Madame Malkins – roupas para todas as ocasiões.

- Sim, Alicia? – respondeu.

- Podemos ir comprar nossas varinhas?

- Tome vinte sicles, deve dar – respondeu, prontamente Tia Lene –Estaremos comprando seus materiais.

E saiu com a mamãe para comprarem tudo. Papai e Tio Almofadinhas, animados, disseram que iam olhar a loja de Quadribol e _talvez, quem sabe_, comprar a Nimbus 2000.

- Vamos! – quase gritou Susana, também feliz da vida.

Passamos entre os bruxos, esbarrando algumas vezes, e, sem querer, quase derrubei um velhinho, mas, juro que ele está melhor! Enfim, chegamos ao Olivaras Varinhas, felizes e ansiosos, afinal, que novo bruxo não quer a sua própria varinha?

- Olá – disse uma voz nos fundos, e quase me escondi atrás de Al quando grandes olhos azuis, mas foi Almofadinhas que se escondeu atrás de mim.

Vi Nev tremer ao meu lado. De fato, o Sr. Olivaras era um tanto "assustador", mas foi simpático.

- Ah, sim, eu esperava por vocês esse ano – disse o Sr. Olivaras, descendo de uma escada, daquelas que se movem para lá e para cá, presas a uma estante, e essa estante está cheia de caixas com varinhas.

- Sr. Longbottom, Srta. Bones, Srta. Black e Sr. Potter – disse agradavelmente – Pois bem, que mão a senhorita usa, Srta. Bones?

Susana pareceu surpresa em ser a primeira, mas logo se adiantou: - Sou destra, Sr. Olivaras.

Uma fita métrica mágica começou a medir seu braço. Pela primeira vez, prestei bastante atenção em Susana, e reparei que ela era um palmo mais alta que Alicia, sendo assim, mais alta que eu também – me senti bobo por nunca ter reparado isso.

- Sim, sim, talvez essa lhe sirva – e enquanto pegava a caixa e entregava a varinha para Su, disse – Trinta e três centímetros, feita de salgueiro, flexível. Experimente.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Su balançou a varinha, num gesto do tipo "o que vai acontecer?", e da ponta da varinha, saiu um feixe de luz branca, como o feitiço Lumus.

- Sim, com certeza esta! – disse o Sr. Olivaras, extasiado. Pegou os onze sicles que Susana pagava, e virou-se para Neville.

- Sr. Longbottom... – começou, mas foi timidamente interrompido por Nev.

- Ah, já tenho minha varinha, Sr. Olivaras – disse – Sabe, era do meu pai, e vovó achou um orgulho para a família eu usá-la.

O Sr. Olivaras pareceu decepcionado e tinha um olhar um tanto reprovador.

- Aconselho os bruxos a usarem suas próprias varinhas. Cada varinha escolhe o bruxo, não se esqueça disso – e depois virou-se para Al – Srta. Black, sua mão é...?

- Sou canhota – respondeu Al, sem rodeios – que expressão piegas (essa mais ainda...).

- Talvez... – murmurou o Sr. Olivaras enquanto trazia uma caixa nas mãos, tirou a varinha e oferecendo para Almofadinhas, disse: - Vinte e oito centímetros, azevinho e pelo de unicórnio. Excelente para transformações.

Al pegou a varinha sem hesitar, e a varinha pareceu corresponder, porque logo saíram fortes faíscas douradas, como uma chuva de fogos.

- Com certeza esta – falou e recebeu onze sicles de Alicia – Agora, Sr. Potter...

- Destro – respondi, tentando não deixar um pouco de impaciência transparecer em minha voz.

- Certo – e, se eu soubesse que daria tanto trabalho...

Foi como uma convenção chata. Eu pegava as varinhas e – sem querer – quebrava algo. Na primeira vez, bom, botei fogo na caixa da varinha. Depois quebrei o vidro que continha flores e água, sujando toda a bancada. Então, várias caixas caíram das prateleiras. Aí... Bom, já deu pra ter uma noção da coisa toda, não?

Mas o Sr. Olivaras não parecia desanimar, comentava feliz "Cliente difícil, hein?" e pegava outra varinha. Quando já tinha umas quinze varinhas no balcão, ele murmurou consigo mesmo – ouvidos apurados! – pensando que eu e Al não conseguiríamos ouvir:

- Bom... Por que não? – e falando mais alto e me entregando uma varinha, falou: - Uma combinação incomum. Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.

Senti meus dedos esquentando ao toque da varinha e, apontando para o vidro quebrado que era o pote de flores, mentalizei um "Reparo!" – apesar de parecer somente um gesto inocentes, de quem não sabe usar magia... Pura mentira.

Nev, Alicia e Susana – que sabiam sobre auras e o poder mágico que eu e Al tínhamos – pareciam ter notado meu movimento de varinha, mas o Sr. Olivaras só disse animado:

- Fantástico, Sr. Potter, sem dúvida algumas, esta é a sua varinha, ela claramente o escolheu – e paguei para o Sr. Olivaras, enquanto, rapidinho, saímos da loja daquele (louco) homem!


	23. Frases e palavras

**Capítulo 23 – Frases e palavras**

POV's Alicia:

Eu estava contente segurando minha varinha e vendo que meus amigos também tinham uma, quando ouvi a voz de Rony:

- Oi! Aqui! – ele berrava em frente a Florean Fortscue, tanto que quase derramou o sorvete de casquinha.

Gina logo a seu lado. Olhando para os lados, vi Fred e Jorge entrando na Floreios e Borrões com uma cara um tanto suspeita. Não me preocupei em procurar Percy – aquele chato de galocha!

- Harry – chamei, enquanto ouvia Su e Nev cumprimentarem Gina e Rony – sabe... eu...

Até me sentia envergonhada. Eu não era do tipo de "pedir desculpas".

- Quer pedir desculpas a Gina? – chutou Harry, sorrindo docemente.

Não sei se ele era um bom adivinhador, se sabia ler mentes, mas, provavelmente, era só porque era meu amigo há séculos e – talvez – isso estivesse estampado em minha cara.

- Obrigada – dei-lhe um abraço, enquanto via ele distrair todos para entrarem na sorveteria, mas cochichava para Gina ficar.

_Tente não estrangula-lá, _brincou Universo, em minha cabeça.

Não tem graça, mas eu soltei uma risadinha um tanto histérica em minha mente.

Como se quisesse me dar apoio, Universo virou uma mosca, pequena e totalmente dourada – finalmente minha aura tornara-se igual a de Harry!

Gina aproximou-se. Usava uma saia xadrez vermelha, uma blusinha rosa e um casaco azul, além de uma meia rosa embaixo da saia uma bota marrom. Bem vindo ao verão na Inglaterra!

- Gina, olhe... Eu... – as palavras entalaram em minha garganta.

Reparei que Gina tinha a mesma altura que eu, mesmo sendo um ano mais nova. Bom, todos pareciam mais altos que eu, exceto Harry, que era só um tantinho, dois ou um centímetro.

- Me desculpe, por tudo, está bem? Me perdoe. – pedi rapidamente, respirei fundo, precisava falar mais devagar as palavras se enrolavam – Eu senti ciúmes, não queria perder a amizade do Harry e você parecia alguém que poderia fazer isso facilmente.

Gina me olhou incrédula. Piscou algumas vezes, mal acreditando e disse:

- Então... Era por isso que não gostava de mim? Só por isso? – perguntou, sorrindo.

Senti meu rosto corar.

- A amizade de Harry é... Tudo para mim – dei um sorriso de canto de boca – Sem ela, eu sou, assim, um vazio. Pontas é meu amigo desde que eu me conheço por gente, e vice-versa.

Gina assentiu, entendendo.

- Se é assim, eu te perdôo – falou ela.

E, surpreendentemente, me deu um abraço. Bom, eu retribui, meio sem jeito. Ouvimos uma voz risonha atrás de mim.

- E dizem que a magia faz milagres.

Vi meu pai e meu padrinho, Tio Pontas.

- Não preciso de magia para fazer amigos, papai – respondi-lhe.

Ele sorriu, como se estivesse orgulhoso da filha que tinha.

- Sabe, a loja de Quadribol é realmente espetacular, principalmente com essas vassouras novas – disse Tio Pontas, piscando um olho para mim.

Juntos, entramos para tomar sorvete e encontramos Harry, Nev, Ron e Su se divertindo. Para ter noção, Neville tinha uma casquinha de sorvete na testa...

O dia foi proveitoso. Mamãe apareceu um tempo depois, com Tia Lily, Tia Molly, Tia Sheryl e Dona Augusta.

Já tinhámos comprado todo o material necessário – e, rá, minha vassoura.

Harry ganhara a dele de aniversário e eu só por ganhar. Viva aos nossos pais, que sempre nos davam presentes, mesmo não sendo nosso aniversário, viva!

Rá, rá.

Tomamos sorvete e compramos uniforme, além de vestes bruxas e trouxas, na Madame Malkins.

POV's Harry:

Fiquei contente em, quando cheguei em casa, ouvir a história de que Al, finalmente, virara amiga de Gina.

Então era isso a falta de olhares assassinos e mortais, aqueles de ladinho...

Bom, o que eu sei é que quando chegamos em casa, ainda estava cedo, então, depois de almoçarmos – Su viera almoçar conosco, pena que Ron, Neville e Gina não puderam – Tio Almofadinhas, tinha que ser!, deu uma idéia maluca.

Há algumas semanas, mamãe comprara um karaokê trouxa, na intenção de nos divertir, mas nunca conseguimos usar. Só que hoje, ligaram na tomada e fizeram toda aquela ligação chata dos fios, e _bum! _, vamos cantar.

Mico, né?

Bom, pra _tentar _animar todo mundo, principalmente Su e Al que riam da idéia, Tio Sirius quis ser o primeiro (sempre!)

Olha, admito que a voz de Tio Almofadinhas não era em si ruim e que ele não me ouça dizer isso!

Ele cantou, qual que era o nome da música mesmo? Xiiiii, nem lembro mais, porque o beijo ardente – e vergonhoso para se dar na frente de crianças – que ele deu na madrinha foi o suficiente para desejar não estar ali.

- Eu sou a próxima, assim – gabou-se Alicia, piscando um olho para mim, marota – meu pai vai ver o que é cantar de verdade.

Quando a música começou, ouvi a voz de Al – e acrescentando aqui: é maravilhosa! Não sabia que ela sabia cantar!

_Avião sem asa, fogueira sem brasa_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

_Futebol sem bola, _

_Piu-Piu sem Frajola_

_Sou eu assim sem você_

Ela ria quando a música dava pausas, feliz da vida. Parecia se divertir a beça sorria de montão.

_Por que é que tem que ser assim  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim  
Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
vão poder falar por mim_

Ela olhou para mim nessa hora, e sorriu contra o microfone do karaokê.

Um gato saiu de dentro dela, Universo, e ficou quase dançando enquanto passava entre seus tornozelos.

_Amor sem beijinho  
Buchecha sem Claudinho  
Sou eu assim sem você  
Circo sem palhaço,  
Namoro sem amasso  
Sou eu assim sem você_

_Tô louca pra te ver chegar  
Tô louca pra te ter nas mãos  
Deitar no teu abraço  
Retomar o pedaço  
Que falta no meu coração_

Tia Lene sorria, parecendo orgulhosa da própria voz da filha. Mamãe fechara os olhos, sorrindo, enquanto papai lhe acariciava a cabeça.

Tio Sirius brincava, fazendo uma torcida invisível.

_Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas  
Pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_

_Por quê? Por quê?_

_Neném sem chupeta  
Romeu sem Julieta  
Sou eu assim sem você  
Carro sem estrada  
Queijo sem goiabada  
Sou eu assim sem você_

Su balançava para direita e esquerda, de olhinhos fechados, como se quisesse dormir ou relaxar. Parecia embalada pela música.

_Por que é que tem que ser assim  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim  
Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
vão poder falar por mim_

Al sorriu, enquanto terminava os últimos versos da canção, olhando para todos.

_Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_

Enquanto todos batiam palmas, como se tivesse sido um show, estalei os dedos fazendo mini-fogos de artíficios explodirem na sala, formando a palavra "Almofadinhas!" e com outro estalito de dedos, um som de palmas de uma grande platéia.

Ela sorriu para mim, com covinha e dentes brancos, os olhos lacrimejantes.

Me abraçou no pescoço como costuma fazer, me deu um beijo na bochecha em agradecimento:

- Obrigadinha, amigo lindo do meu coração.

Sorri para ela.

Bocejei. Al e Su dormiam em camas que eu mesmo conjurara no meu quarto.

Susana já dormia profundamente, mas vi Alicia se remexer, inquieta na cama. Quando virou para o lado que eu estava, vi seus olhos azuis brilharem no escuro e ela ver que eu também estava acordado.

Enquanto ela levantava, vi seus olhos tornarem-se, por um instante, dourados.

Ela sentou no chão ao lado de minha cama e eu sentei a sua frente.

Almofadinhas parecia preocupada.

- Que foi, Al? – perguntei.

- Aquela música que cantei hoje, Harry, me fez pensar, sabe... – ela começou, mas então seus olhos azuis céu que destacavam-se no escuro do quarto viraram-se para mim – Promete que vamos ser amigos para sempre.

- Por que pergunta isso, Almofadinhas? – cocei minha nuca, confuso.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Só promete que não vai me deixar nunquinha? Vamos ser amigos até ficarmos bem velhinhos e enrugados? Promete? – seus olhos eram pidões.

- Claro que prometo – respondi prontamente.

- Obrigada – agradeceu, antes de ir para sua cama, deitar e dormir.

POV's Alicia:

Assim que mergulhei nos meus sonhos, vi minha lua falar:

_- Promessas são dívidas – sua voz era de um menino._

_ Olhei e vi que hoje ela tinha a forma de um gato preto de olhos verdes. Ah, então ela devia saber de Harry._

_- Sei que sim, mas, bom, estou com um pressentimento ruim, só isso – eu parecia querertranquilizar a mim mesma e não o gato a minha frente._

_ Ele ficou com olhos nebulosos e, estranhamente, sábios._

_- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – indaguei ao gato._

_- Já perguntou – brincou ele – Mas pode._

_- Qual seu nome? Quem é você? – não pude me conter da fazer mais uma pergunta – Quem sou eu?_

_ Isso parecia filosófico demais..._

_- Pergunta profunda a sua. Não sabemos quem somos realmente, entende? Cada um deve descobrir e trilhar seus caminhos sozinho. Mas, um caminho nunca é longo demais quando um amigo nos acompanha, lembre-se disso – murmurou a lua._

_ "Harry" um sussurro em minha mente. Era a voz da lua._

_- Você é ele? – perguntei._

_ "Harry" o sussurro veio novamente em minha mente, e eu fiquei em dúvida se respondia ou não a minha pergunta._

_- Me diga – implorei a lua – o que tem o Harry?_

_ Eu já estava para acordar._

_- O que tem Harry?_

_ Gritei para a imensidão do universo._

Eu já estava acordada.


	24. Bem vindo ao futuro

**Capítulo 24 - Bem vindo ao futuro.**

(23 de Agosto de 1991, Harry com onze e Alicia 'para fazer onze'. Rumo a Hogwarts!)

_**O futuro é uma astronave  
Que tentamos pilotar  
Não tem tempo, nem piedade  
Nem tem hora de chegar  
Sem pedir licença  
Muda a nossa vida  
E depois convida  
A rir ou chorar...**_

_**Nessa estrada não nos cabe  
Conhecer ou ver o que virá  
O fim dela ninguém sabe  
Bem ao certo onde vai dar**_

_ (Música Aquarela)_

POV's Harry:

Não podia deixar de pensar em como me sentia feliz de tê-los aqui. Daqui a uma semana iríamos para Hogwarts, e queríamos ouvir sobre tal, então, Rony teve uma idéia.

Chamei Al, Rony, Gina, Susana, Neville e Alicia para virem dormir na minha casa, além de Fred e Jorge, que iriam para o terceiro ano e podiam nos contar como era lá.

Eu estava excitado, pensando em como poderia fazer traquinagens – para meu pai e meu padrinho orgulhosos – e _tentar _tirar notas boas – para deixar minha mãe orgulhosa.

Eu já tinha ganhado minha Nimbus 2000, mas ela teria que ficar em casa. Puft! Minha varinha também já tinha, se bem que, será que magia com as mãos é proibido? *carinha inocente*

Sabia que minha aura, ironicamente chamada de Aura, poderia ganhar grande poder mágico se eu me descontrolasse, então, tentaria não ficar estressado e não quebrar nada.

Tipo, nada legal né. Eu lá tomando café da manhã, alguém me estressa, aí as jarras de suco quebram. Nada legal!

Eu não teria nenhum problema desse tipo, tentaria _não ter problemas lá._

Mas, uma coisa ainda me incomodava. Minha cicatriz ainda ardia. Ela nunca tinha ardido, talvez de uns dois anos para cá dado umas pontadas de dor e uns flashes de um corpo morto, mas nunca assim.

Como se fosse um sinal, um aviso.

Mas eu só estou, provavelmente, ficando paranóico.

- Então – terminava Fred, ou Jorge nunca sei, às gargalhadas – a bomba de bosta explodiu na cara dele.

Eu ri, acompanhando todos, que também se matavam de rir. Fiquei satisfeito em ver que Gina não parecia mais ficar como um pimentão a minha frente e conseguia ao menos falar.

Al também não parecia ter mais aquele desejo assassino, como do natal de 1987, onde pendurara Gin-Gin – como chamavam os gêmeos mesmo – de cabeça para baixo na árvore.

Neville e Susana pareciam finalmente terem se integrado ao grupo, tipo "Os Marotos (e Marotas insistia Su em acrescentar) vão para Hogwarts!".

E Ron, bom, esse me dirigiu um sorriso, como se dissesse "Serei seu amigo sempre,ok?" enquanto continuava a rir da história dos gêmeos.

Uma dor excruciante veio a minha cabeça e ela pareceu finalmente que iria rachar. Um grito quase escapou de meus lábios, mas os mantive firmemente fechados.

Tentando me distrair, menos com minha dor, ouvi – com meus ouvidos apurados por causa de Aura – a voz do meu pai falar:

- _Ora, Lírio, você sabia que essa época ia chegar_ – de novo ele confortava minha mãe.

_- Tão novinho, meu bebê já vai embora! _ - ai, ai, ela e essa sua mania de me chamar de bebê.

De uns tempos para cá, ela estava chorona, porque eu iria para Hogwarts... Bom, fazer o quê.

Paramos instantaneamente de rir ao ouvir a porta ser arrombada e bater contra a parede mais próxima. Ah, não...

Meu pai e minha mãe desceram correndo para ver o que eram, e quando chegaram ao hall de entrada, vi cinco figuras encapuzadas entrando, e, bem na frente, um homem. _Que deveria estar morto_.

Era o homem que aparecera nos flashes em minha cabeça, quando minha cicatriz dava pontadas de dor. O homem que devia estar morto, como seu corpo. O homem que, há dez anos, eu vencera.

Lord Voldemort.

Ele estava ali, parado, no meu hall de entrada, as minhas vistas e de todos. Tinha um sorriso irônico e um tanto extasiado, um tanto excitado, como se, finalmente, chegasse ao lugar que queria.

- Ora, ora, Potter – falou. Um sorriso de canto de boca.

Reparei que sua cara parecia viperina, diferente das imagens que eu tinha de quando eu lembrei dele, ao meu primeiro ano de idade. Sua pele era branca, seus nariz eram fendas, e seus olhos num vermelho vívido.

Mas, de certa forma, parecia mesmo o corpo morto que eu via nos flashes de minha cabeça.

Atrás dele, vi, encapuzados de preto, os famosos Comensais da Morte. Um deles deu uma risada histérica, e logo soube que era mulher. Ela puxou o capuz, e vi Belatriz Lestrange. Achei que ela estivesse presa. Obviamente, fugira. Agora, como o Ministério não sabia disso?...

- Voldemort – meu pai parecia um tanto atordoado. – Você... Devia estar morto!

Reparei que eu estava em pé, pronto para ajudar meu pai. Eu não portava uma varinha, mas tinha Aura e esperava que fosse o suficiente.

_Tem que ser, _ela sussurrou em minha mente, também parecia um tanto temerosa.

Vi que meus amigos também estavam de pé, Al do meu lado, pronta para agir, tanto quanto eu.

- Não achou que eu tivesse morrido naquele ataque ao seu filho, não? – e sorriu, ou quase isso.

Então, seus olhos – suas fendas vermelhas – viraram para mim, numa satisfação inconfundível, numa sede de morte, insaciável.

- Saia de nossa casa, antes que os expulsemos! – gritou, corajosamente, minha mãe. Mas vi que seu rosto estava branco e suas mãos tremiam.

Esse detalhe não passou despercebido para Voldemort.

- Lílian Potter, aquela que frustrou meus planos com seu sacrifício de amor? – sua voz era cheia de raiva, mas tinha um tanto de ironia.

Não, ele não faria nada a minha mãe.

- Deixe ela em paz, seu cara-de-cobra mestiço! – por puro impulso impensado, estava entre meus pais, um pouco a frente deles.

Como se pudesse protegê-los...

- Harry Potter – Voldemort disse esse nome com prazer – Como é bom vê-lo novamente. Não esperava me ver nunca mais, acho.

- É, então, é bom sair, antes que o botemos para fora – minha voz não tinha medo, mas tinha um certo receio. Receio que ele machucasse outro.

Esse detalhe também não passou despercebido para ele, como todos os outros.

Com um gesto de varinha, Al estava presa. A varinha de Voldemort em sua garganta, presa nos braços de alguém que ela não poderia fugir... _Justo ela_.

_Não!_

Vi meu pai se movimentar atrás de mim, pronto para atacar, mas eu já estava descontrolado.

O que eu pensara agora pouco, sobre ter de controlar minha raiva, já não mais passava em minha cabeça.

Minha aura expandiu-se pela raiva, e ficou tão densa a ponto de empurrar meus pais contra a parede e manter meus amigos afastados. Eu e Voldemort, estávamos em uma bolha, só ele e eu, onde ninguém poderia entrar nem sair.

Al fora levada junto com a força da bolha feita por Aura, mas não conseguia entrar, nem com a ajuda de Universo. Não era como no natal onde ela fizera uma bolha e eu entrara, afinal.

- Deixe todos em paz! – gritei e não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo.

Além de Aura fazer uma bolha dourada e branca em torno de mim e Voldemort, também estava em sua forma humana ao meu lado. E também em forma de fênix, em meu ombro.

Era tão sólida, eu sentia seu peso em meu ombro, e sentia a mão humana sobre a minha.

A sua forma humana nunca fora tão definida, e, para minha surpresa, estava completamente branca, exceto nos olhos.

Os cebelos eram quase como molas, que caiam até um pouco acima da cintura. Os olhos eram dourados – mas eu sabia que na realidade seriam azuis céu. O rosto era delicado e angelical, e sua altura batia na minha.

E era Alicia que estava ali. Alicia que era minha aura! Alicia era Aura, e isso era _muito confuso._

- O que pretende, Harry? – riu-se Voldemort – Você não tem poder para derrotar o poderoso Lord Voldemort.

Minha varinha estava em meu malão de Hogwarts. Eu não poderia usar magia – com varinha – até meus dezessete anos fora da escola, do que adiantaria tê-la aqui?

Mas eu tinha mais poder usando magia com as mãos mesmo.

Voldemort riu, enquanto pegava sua varinha e apontava para mim. Eu já não tinha mais noção das coisas.

Tinha onze anos e enfrentava Voldemort. Meus pais gritavam por mim, os Comensais riam, meus amigos – até os meninos – choravam em desespero e medo.

Al ainda estava caída e olhando para mim, como se disesse "Não faça, não me deixe, não morra". Eu me sentia culpado, mas tentaria não quebrar a promessa que fizera a ela, pouco menos de um mês atrás.

_Só promete que não vai me deixar nunquinha? Vamos ser amigos até ficarmos bem velhinhos e enrugados? Promete? _Sua voz suave e um tanto medrosa, nesse dia, invadiu minha mente.

Mas eu continuei ali. Não sabia por que, só fazia. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de salvá-los.

Vi Aura/Alicia – nesses dias de hoje não sei mais nada - assentir, na forma humana e de fênix, concordando.

Voldemort não deu muito valor a minha aura, pouco se importando com ela.

Eu gostaria de saber como ele renascera, mas só queria era destruí-lo, novamente. Para que ele deixasse os que eu amava em paz, finalmente em paz. Somente com perturbações díarias e infantis. Como o que eu iria comer amanhã no almoço...

- _Avada Kedavra_! – gritou Voldemort.

Estiquei minha mãos, e delas saíram um raio dourado e branco, que avançavam contra a Maldição da Morte, mas não tinha força o suficiente.

Eu tinha um aura poderosa, tinha, mas Voldemort tinha uma aura mais forte, mais negra, pior.

A minha era branca, mas eu ainda era criança, não aprimorara tanto assim meus poderes.

As últimas coisas que me lembro?

Meus pais gritando meus nome, junto a meus amigos. Os Comensais da Morte gargalhandos histéricos e deliciados. Aura, voltando para dentro de mim, enquanto me cobria, como uma camada de pele dourada.

E, por fim, Al chorando ali, e então, a Maldição da Morte.

Minha cabeça pareceu explodir na cicatriz, e quando os feitiços se ricochetearam explodiu mesmo, o fogo tocou minha pele, senti roçar na barreira de Aura.

E eu me senti entrando na insconsciência profunda.

E, provavelmente, eterna.

ooOoo

POV's Alicia:

Lágrimas insistiam em pingar do meu rosto para o carpete.

Não Harry, não meu amigo. Ele não poderia ter me deixado e morrido desse jeito, não ele...

_Claro que prometo. _Ele prometera, não podia!... Não...

Vi que Voldemort riu de nossa fraqueza, junto com as outras cobrinhas.

- Por hoje, haverá somente uma morte, mas o mundo logo, logo será de Lord Voldemort – e aparatou, com os Comensais logo em seguida.

Reunindo forças, levantei.

Cambaleei como uma bêbada até o local que Harry estivera.

O carpete e o tapete estavam chamuscados, não tinham chamas da explosão, nem cinzas, só um forte cheiro de ferro derretido – o que era estranho – e fumaça.

Senti uma vertigem no estômago ao reparar que o corpo de Harry não estava ali.

_Promessas são dívidas. _A voz da lua em meus sonhos, a voz de Harry – porque ele era a lua. _"Harry"._

Será que... Mas era impossível, uma voz sussurrava freneticamente em minha mente, explodira diretamente nele e se não fosse isso, seria a Maldição da Morte.

Senti Tia Lílian me abraçar pelos ombros, também chorava, tanto ou mais que eu.

Susana também veio, e ficamos nós três chorando, abraçadas, sobre onde _deveria _estar o corpo de meu melhor aimgo.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, derramando lágrimas. Mas passados alguns minutos – ou horas, não tinha ideia alguma – ouvi a voz de minha mãe, embargada pelo choro. A voz de meu pai, raivosa e triste, junto a de Tio Pontas.

Neville assoava o nariz com um lenço. E eu nunca vira os gêmeos Weasleys tão deprimidos... Em um dia qualquer, perguntariam, de brincadeira, como era Voldemort, mas depois de ver seu amigo – e meu próprio – ser morto na frente deles pelo Lord Titica, também não seriam mais os mesmos.

Vi Gina soluçando a um canto, com Rony lhe consolando, mas este mal parecia conseguir se manter também. Por alguns instantes, vi como a amizade deles seria duradoura e forte, tanto quanto a minha.

Também ouvi outras vozes, do Tio Dumby, da Tia Minie, até do Olho-Tonto Moody.

Mas não dei importância. Ninguém sofria tanto quanto eu... Ninguém choraria e espernearia por sua perda tanto quanto eu.

_Eu, Alicia Melanie Black, virei oficialmente amiga de Harry Tiago Potter! _Eu ouvia minha própria voz sussurrar em minha mente. Do dia que conhecera Harry, eu dissera isso...

A voz de Harry sussurrava palavras em minha mente. Promessas, elogios, brincadeiras. E minha voz aparecia as vezes, dando minhas, também, promessas e certezas.

As certezas que eram erradas.

Continuei encarando, com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, o mesmo lugar por horas a fio, o lugar _da morte_.

Voldemort estava vivo – sabe-se lá como – e Harry Potter morto. Não ficaria barato, ah, não mesmo.

Sequei as lágrimas, que teimosamente, continuavam a cair.

_**Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão é o meu pior castigo...**_


	25. Epílogo: Promessas

**Epílogo: Promessas**

As folhas começavam a cair, indicando o início do outono. Alguns animais pareciam se preparar para entrar na hibernação.

O castelo era bonito. Em um dia qualquer, exploraria com Harry, em um dia qualquer nos divertiriamos aqui.

E o pior: faltavam três dias para eu vir estudar no meu primeiro ano, _sem Harry_. Faziam somente três dias que ele se fora...

As pessoas a minha volta, várias cadeiras arrumadas em fileiras lotadas, choravam, assoavam o nariz, lamentavam a perda.

_Não tanto quanto eu._

Quando minha mãe contara que eu tinha que vir no funeral de Harry... Mas ,já que tinha que estar aqui, iria fazer um discurso, Pontas merecia.

Eu não acredita que ele estava morto, não mesmo. Mas iria fazer as pessoas entenderem o signifado de ser amiga de Harry Potter.

- Guardaremos Harry Potter nas nossas memórias, eternamente – terminou seu discurso, Profº Dumbledore.

Subi no palco conjurado improvisadamente nos jardins de Hogwarts, perto do lago, quando fui chamada.

Encarei a pequena platéria a minha frente. Os professores de Hogwarts, o Ministro, os Bones, os Weasleys, os Potters – naturalmente -, meus pais, Hagrid, os aurores que já viram muitas vezes eu e Harry no Quartel General...

- Algumas palavras podem descrever meu amigo – comecei, os olhos úmidos – E a principal era _lealdade._.. Harry era um amigo em que podia-se confiar, era destemido e corajoso, e adorava ficar aprontando por aí.

Vi as pessoas rindo fracamente, ainda sensibilizadas.

- Me lembro como se fosse ontem o dia em que o conhecera, quando ele fizera meu cabelo ficar amarelo florescente cheio de bolinhas laranjas, da briga que ele tivera com os pais... Mas, mesmo assim e no mesmo dia, viramos amigos.

"Lembro-me também, de várias outras ocasiões em que aprontamos muito e irritamos muitos – acrescentei, arrancando alguns sorrisos e risadas fracas – mas se eu fosse descrever aqui, cada momento que passei com Harry, cada sorriso, cada elogio, ou cada coisa boa, passaríamos horas, talvez nossas vidas.

"Porque ele era uma pessoa assim. Amigo – ou parente – demais para entrar em nosso coração sem causar uma primeira impressão. Mas, só espero que se lembrem dele como era.

"Que não tentem pensar em alguns erros cometidos por ele mesmo, porque isso cometemos todos. Tentem lembrar de Harry Potter como a melhor pessoa que poderia se arranjar para ser um amigo, aquela que não está mais aqui no presente momento, em carne e osso, mas está aqui, no coração".

E desci do palco sob as palmas.

O corpo de Harry ninguém sabia onde estava, então, logo não poderiam enterrá-lo, mas, como homenagem, Dumbledore deixara fazer um obelisco, uma estátua dele.

Fizeram ali, perto do lago, sentado na grama e olhando para Hogwarts, enquanto sorria. Sentado, com as mãos nos joelhos, o corpo sentado meio relaxado, ele sorrindo, até a cicatriz na testa. Ele já não usava óculos há anos.

O Profeta Diário já tinha anunciado sua morte, então, todos os alunos que fossem a Hogwarts não se surpreenderiam de encontrar sua estátua ali.

ooOoo

Na noite antes de partir para Hogwarts, fui em seu quarto ver suas coisas. Sentir sua falta.

Quando entrei, lacrei a porta com um feitiço de mãos.

Tia Lílian colocara a vassoura de Harry encostada ao armário marrom. A varinha em uma espécie de pedestal, com uma caixa de vidro protegendo.

Passei tocando em todos os seus objetos, como se pudesse extrair lembranças dali. Quando cheguei em seu poleiro, reparei que Akemi não estava ali, e me perguntei mentalmente se quando o dono morria a fênix também.

Mas Akemi provavelmente não queria ficar sem seu dono, e fora embora... Agradeci mentalmente por não ter comprado uma coruja no Beco Diagonal quando fora comprar meu material, não aguentaria olhar para a coruja sem lembrar de Akemi, e, consequentemente, de Harry.

Senti que as lágrimas já estavam rolando soltas quando passei meus olhos pelos porta-retratos nas paredes. Ele sempre adorara fotos!

E tinha tantas recordações...

A última coisa que olhei sua foi uma foto minha e dele, que deixava na cabeceira.

Eu lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, e, juntos, acenávamos. Quando tinhámos cinco anos, quando tudo era bom...

Tirei, delicadamente, a foto da moldura. Iria guardá-la para mim, como um bem mais preciso.

Minha mão desviou-se para o cordão que eu usava. Um "A" esmeralda em cima de um coraçãozinho azul.

Quando toquei, senti como se um coração batesse mesmo ali dentro, e batia fracamente!

Mas batia...

Desejei, com todas as forças, que isso acontecesse com Harry. Que ele entrasse no quarto e que fora tudo uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

Mas não era. Ele não voltaria.

_Ia sugerir... Sermos amigos?_Sua voz soou em minha mente.

Sorri, entre as lágrimas salgadas que ainda saiam de meus olhos.

_Claro que prometo._

_Fim_


	26. Nota do Autor

**Nota do Autor**

Então, povo, gostaram da fic! Ela é um Universo Alternativo que me veio assim, de repente! Estava lá, eu lendo fics, quando paro e penso: "Vô bebe Coca-Cola".

Aí, não sei se foi a Coca, mas a fic apareceu... Então, comecei a escrever. Já postei ela na Floreios e Borrões (Annie Evans Potter), e estou escrevendo a continuação!

Votem, comentem sobre a fic, tá? Senão, não sei se posso escrever a continuação! Porque, sem leitor, não tem autor!

Agora, algumas respostas que recebi por e-mail:

_**Por que deu esse nome para a fic?**_

Bom, o nome me veio assim. Eu tinha visto na capa de um livro numa banca, um garoto espiando curioso entre as árvores, e como já tinha a fic na cabeça (Coca-Cola!) achei um nome legal.

Ele começou referindo-se a curiosidade incontrolável de Harry quando criança. Então, apareceu Alicia, uma completa estranha e chata, que virou sua amiga.

Aí, apareceu aquela aura curiosa que quando tomava a forma humana, ficava borrada, e não dava para se saber quem era. E, por fim, aquela estrela e lua falante, ondde sempre perguntavam seus nomes e elas nunca respondiam diretamente.

_**Qual o nome da continuação?**_

Eu ainda não me decidi, mas pode acreditar que tem algo haver com alguma onomatopéia (Psiu!). Rá, rá.

_**O Harry morreu mesmo?**_

Ah, isso, meus queridos, só lendo, só lendo...

_**Onde está Hermione, que não apareceu?**_

Bom, eu esperava que essa vocês soubessem. A fic se passa antes de Hogwarts, então, Hermione ainda não apareceu porque é trouxa, e não teve chance de conhecer nenhum dos nossos bruxinhos!

_**Eles são meios "Diabretes" quando entram em Hogwarts?**_

Olha, se eu falar perde a graça. Mas, posso garantir, que, mesmo com a volta de Voldemort, Hogwarts tem sorte de ter paredes fortes!

_**A Susana e o Neville ficam juntos, né?**_

Juro que fiquei surpresa quando me perguntaram isso! Mas, olha, vocês estão pedindo demais *olhar reprovador*.

A música cantada por Alicia Melanie Black nos últimos capítulos é "Fico assim sem você". Achei que ela falava bem da situação dela e de Pontas Jr.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, então, vejo vocês em outro lugar!

Beijos e feitiços!


End file.
